Naruko Uzumaki: Rise of Darkness
by Austea
Summary: During one training sesion Naruto was found by the symbiote. Claiming Naruto as it's new host it gives her power. Soon Naruto will rise to greatness and will become best kunoichi in the world. fem!Naruto Yuri in future. M  Inspired by "Venom Kunoichi"
1. Prologue: Naruto Uzumaki

**A.N. **_This story is probably going to be fem!NaruxHinata or fem!NaruxAnko for pairings. Also it will be super strong maybe godlike Naruko. Why? Because honestly in manga Madara is just too damn overpowered and I am going to give Naruko an edge in this story. And it will be so much fun to write how Naruko will slaughter the fools. Mhuhahaha... *cough* Anyways... Also there will be Sasuke and Sakura bashing in this story. Why? Because I just hate those two. Don't like it, don't read it._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any anime/manga/game elements used in this story. They belong to their respective authors.**

"_Thoughts"_

"Normal talking"

"**Summon/bijuu/symbiote talking"**

"_**Summon/bijuu/symbiote thinking"**_

_**Jutsus**_

_**Naruko Uzumaki – Rise of Darkness**_

**Prologue "Naruto Uzumaki"**

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Konoha. Birds were singing, sun was shining, people were doing their everyday activities and enjoying peace and quiet.

All except one.

Outside Konoha in the forest a lone figure was jumping from tree to tree. Quite often figure stopped for a few moments to make sure that nobody was following it. Figure was clad in bright orange jumpsuit with white collar and had bright yellow hair. You could clearly see dark blue eyes, eyes that should belong to a hardened war veteran, who had seen or experienced lots of horrors and pain, not 12 year old child. On each cheek figure had 3 marks that looked like whiskers.

Anybody from Konoha could instantly identify it as Konoha's number 1 troublemaker - Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto stopped for what seamed to be 20th time already. He carefully looked around and tried to detect any chakra signatures. Seamed that nobody was following and he started to jump through trees again.

At last he reached his destination. It was a small but beautiful clearing with tiny lake nearby. Tall trees surrounded clearing and if one would look carefully it could see that some of the trees are damaged.

Naruto jumped down from the tree to the clearing and once again checked if anyone was nearby. Then he put his hands together and said single word: "Kai".

White smoke surrounded Naruto and once it cleared in boy's place stood beautiful teenage girl. She was around 158cm height with long golden yellow hair reaching down to her mid back. She had a light tan and wore that seamed to be black kunoichi dress with gold trims and red Uzumaki swirl on the back. (A.N. Imagine Kasumi's black ninja outfit from DoA) Dress consisted of black shoulder-less top with golden trim, that showed a rather generous amount of girls cleavage. On each hand she wore long fingerless gloves with armguards. Gloves ended just below her shoulders and had golden trim at the end. On her legs she had black kunai and shuriken holsters. She wore black shinobi sandals with leg-guards and long black stockings that ended just above her knees. Underneath the dress she wore tight black shorts. She was quite well developed for 12 year old girl with what seamed to be C cup breasts. She had almost perfect hourglass figure. Her face was feminine and very beautiful. On each cheek she had three whisker marks but they seamed to be thinner and more delicate than on her boy form. Her eyes were dark blue and for a second you could see huge pain and loneliness in her eyes, that quickly was replaced by sadness.

Naruto sighed. She seamed to do that a lot these days. Earlier today she failed graduation exam for a second time already. She would have passed if not for one jutsu, bane of her very existence (at the moment) – _**Bushin no Jutsu**_. She just couldn't split her chakra to such a small amount that was needed for jutsu, resulting into overloading of jutsu and her clones looking sick and about to die.

Once again Naruto sighed and silently cursed a certain fox. Yes Naruto Uzumaki knew about her tenant.

Or rather her former tenant.

Naruto used to be a guy but fox had, oh so bright, idea of trying to overload a seal that kept it at bay on his stomach, while he was practicing his first original technique – _**Oiroke no Jutsu**_. That resulted in the seal acting up and draining the fox of all it's chakra and knowledge, giving it to Naruto. Because Naruto was a girl at that moment and because of huge amounts of fox's chakra it resulted into permanently transforming Naruto into girl.

Naruto started thinking about her life so far. It was hard. Because she had Kyuubi sealed inside her villagers thought that she was a fox. She chuckled darkly at this thought. She wondered what would they do if they would found out that Kyuubi is dead and all it's knowledge and power now belonged to her. Probably that would just reinforce their idea and they would try to kill her. Again.

She was 12 years old and so far she had more attempts to her live than all 5 lords of elemental countries put together. Only because of fox's healing power she was still alive and without scars all other her body.

That and her self adopted grandfather - Hokage.

Naruto smiled then she thought about Hokage. He was the only light in this village and the only reason she hadn't left yet. She had thought about leaving lots of times, it seamed easier than to live in pain and those hateful looks. But Hokage talked with her about it. He explained that it would just grant them their victory, that if she would do that they would win. Naruto understood that and she didn't want for them to win. She wanted to prove them wrong.

Or at the very least make them regret.

She thought about the day then she became a girl. Only Hokage and a few ANBU, that found her on the ground that day, knew about it. He decided that for now they should hide the fact that he was now a she and had all of fox's power. Naruto agreed with that. If villagers knew it would give her even more problems. Hokage asked one of female ANBU to explain Naruto all she needed to know about being a girl. ANBU wore a neko mask and had long purple hair. She quickly became Naruto's best friend. She explained Naruto all about being a girl.

Needless to say that was one of scariest talks in Naruto's life.

But if anything Naruto was the one who adapts to each situation perfectly. She wouldn't be able to prank all the village and get away with it if she couldn't adapt. Soon Naruto started to like that she was a girl now. She remembered why she created that jutsu in the first place. It wasn't for defeating perverts like she said to Hokage.

It was for survival.

Naruto wasn't a fool like so many thought. It was a carefully crafted mask to make her less threatening. Then she was a boy she noticed how girls could get discounts because of their cute looks. She was always overpriced. Even for most common items she had to pay 3 times the price. And she needed to support herself: buy food, clothes, pay rent for her apartment. And to top that she had limited allowance and was overpriced.

So then she noticed how cute girls got discounts, she started to develop her _**Oiroke no Jutsu**_. It was more than normal henge. It was a true transformation that changed body form by tightly condensing chakra around a body and making it form the look user wanted. In theory user could change into various animal forms too. Only user could dispel this technique. So it was perfect technique for her to get food and other things for their true price or even with a discount.

Naruto often walked inside the village as a girl, by hiding her whisker marks and changing hair color with her _**Kage Henge**_. Then things were getting too hard for her, she would transform into her girl form and just walk around or go to her favorite spot on Hokage monument and look at the village below.

But she always felt sad.

True that instead of hateful looks she would get smiles, but that just made her sad, because she never got those as a boy.

Naruto sighed again. She focused at the task at hand – becoming stronger. Even if she had all of Kyuubi's chakra and knowledge now, it won't matter if she can't control it. And even though she had knowledge she couldn't access it easily. Fox's memories were jumbled and only things she could get were bits and pieces. And she couldn't control it's chakra yet because of the sheer amount of it. So far she could control only a tail of it's power. Any more put too much strain on her body and if she used more than 4 tails she would have to go to hospital for a few weeks.

And she hated hospitals.

The sad look in her eyes was replaced by raw fire of determination. She will prove them all wrong and will get strong enough to protect herself and those she cared about. With renewed determination, she started training.

**A.N. **_Here it is, my first chapter. Hope you liked it._

_Read & Review_

_Realag_


	2. Chapter 1: Bonding

**A.N.** _Credits for this chapter goes to DarkSamuraiX1999 author of "Venom kunoichi". This chapter is almost identical to "Venom kunoichi" first chapter. I took bonding scene from there and added some of back story and changed some details, but honestly all credit for this one goes to DarkSamuraiX1999. His story is epic and it inspired me to write this one. Though this story will be following original manga story more closely, but there will be some differences. And after chuunin exams major differences will start. Anyways I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any anime/manga/game/comics elements used in this story. They belong to their respective authors.**

"_Thoughts"_

"Normal talking"

"**Summon/bijuu/symbiote talking"**

"_**Summon/bijuu/symbiote thinking"**_

_**Jutsus**_

_**Naruko Uzumaki – Rise of Darkness**_

**Chapter 1 "Bonding"**

Inside the forest, not far from the place Naruto was training, a certain being was having, what could be called, the worst day in it's life. The being looked like black liquid substance and was currently searching for a new host. That being was symbiote.

Symbiote had a rather difficult life so far. Not only it was separated from it's previous host but now it seams it was in a place with no intelligent life forms. All life forms it so far encountered were simple animals, that wouldn't be able to bond with symbiote. It had to find a new host soon or it will die.

Suddenly symbiote felt a presence nearby. Symbiote moved towards the presence to investigate. Symbiote arrived to the clearing where Naruto was training.

"_**Female... Healthy... Strong... Curves... Will be... Excellent host..."**_

Symbiote carefully moved closer to Naruto. It didn't want to scare it's new host. While slowly moving closer symbiote thought about it's past host experiences.

It's first host was some kind of mutant. He was powerful but refused to use his powers to fulfill his desires. Symbiote tried to show him how fun it is to fulfill them and how strong it can make him. That didn't go as symbiote thought it will. Host thought that symbiote was evil and got rid of it. Symbiote thought that was strange: how could fulfilling ones desires be evil?

His next host however embraced symbiote's power. But symbiote didn't like that host much. He was consumed by it's own hatred and was of limited intelligence. Sure symbiote gave him power, but he took it for granted and used it for revenge. He was so consumed by hatred that symbiote couldn't bond with him completely so host referred to himself as 'we'.

Both hosts thought that symbiote was some kind of evil creature.

But both of them were wrong.

Symbiote wasn't evil or good. Symbiote was a creature that existed for a single purpose – survival. A long time ago in the planet it originated from there were lots of creatures like it. That planet had various creatures, each of them bonded with symbiote. Stronger creatures hunted weaker ones to survive. Symbiote's purpose was to make it's host stronger to survive longer, because if a creature bonded to symbiote died, symbiote died too. But one day different creatures came. Symbiotes didn't see a danger at first and tried to bond with them. They gave them power and in return could survive outside their planet, could experience and see things that they couldn't experience before, and gained higher intelligence.

But soon those creatures became greedy.

They liked the power symbiotes gave them and captured more and more. They started to experiment on them trying to make symbiotes mindless tools. Soon those creatures started conquering other worlds. Other creatures became fearful of symbiotes power and fought back.

War followed.

Lots of symbiotes died. War destroyed their home planet and soon only one symbiote was left. It was special.

It was able to survive prolonged periods of time without a host and was able to think quite clearly without one too.

And now that symbiote was near Naruto.

Symbiote now was just behind Naruto. It once again inspected it's new host. Symbiote felt the power radiating from this human. She was strong. Stronger than all the creatures symbiote saw during it's existence. Truthfully symbiote didn't had another choice, but to bond with this human.

It could only hope that she will be better than it's previous hosts and will embrace the true meaning of symbiosis.

Symbiote was at Naruto's feet and before she could react the creature oozed onto her feet, for something that looked wet it was strangely warm. She tried to pull the substance off her feet but it stuck to her like cement. It wouldn't come off and now more of it crawled on, her sandals almost seemingly melting and being absorbed into the black substance. Naruto struggled once more to try and pull the substance off, it was rather futile as the liquid got on Naruto's hands and started to spread.

The gloves and Naruto's top started to melt and were also being absorbed into the substance. In moments the creature was up to Naruto's shoulders, on the bottom the symbiote was now pooled up underneath Naruto. There was now a massive body of darkness underneath the blonde, the pool now had long tendrils that were latching onto Naruto.

The symbiote was now establishing a link to Naruto's psyche. It was difficult probing through Naruto's thoughts. They were flooded with memories that didn't belong to Naruto, memories from another being that spanned many thousands of years. Suddenly Naruto's body reacted defensively to the symbiote. The symbiote heard Naruto's thoughts.

"What is this thing? Is it trying to kill me…no! I refuse to be killed by this thing…I have so much I need to do…goals and ambitions…" Little did Naruto know was that the symbiote was growing stronger from Naruto's refusal to bond.

Naruto's heart started to beat faster and her breathing more erratic, multiple chakra tails were forming behind Naruto. Her body was glowing red, radiating blood red chakra. One chakra tail after another was forming, Naruto's power output was rising dramatically and yet the symbiote stayed on.

It was uncomfortable and strange for Naruto at first and she knew she was being attacked and yet she couldn't deny that it felt good to have the symbiote on her. It felt stimulating to her, almost a sexual stimulation. She couldn't resist it anymore, whatever this creature was it wanted her body, mind and soul. Naruto was now willingly giving into it as her demonic chakra receded.

**"Yesss…don't resist…relax…I will not harm you…now we can…become…oneee…"** The symbiote said as its link was fully established having sorted through Naruto's mind.

**"Ah yesss…need more…need all!"** The symbiote screamed out in both lust and hunger.

The massive pool of darkness was wrapping itself around Naruto's body. Naruto's outfit was now completely absorbed and the symbiote was now consuming Naruto's white laced bra. The symbiote replaced the missing clothing with itself. Naruto let out an orgasmic moan as the symbiote wrapped around her breasts. The symbiote then went up Naruto's thighs, her skirt and panties were now absorbed. It was an incredible and amazing feeling, the symbiote groped, massaged, and sucked all at the same time. Naruto's nipples quickly stiffened to the touch of the symbiote.

"Mmmmmmm…!" Naruto let a pleasure filled moan as the symbiote wrapped around her buttocks and in between her hips.

"Oh kami! This feels so good!" Naruto screamed in pleasure and ecstasy as the symbiote entered her body through her vagina and buttocks. She could feel the liquid like being inside of her body now. Naruto felt waves of pleasure as the symbiote got deeper into her body. The effect was so great that Naruto had an orgasmic release. Her inner juices making the symbiote wet. She could feel the symbiote push against her inner walls. The symbiote began massage and sucking on all the sensitive inner flesh of Naruto's most intimate regions. The dark liquid creature had quickly brought Naruto to another orgasm.

"Oh yessss!" Naruto cried out.

Naruto had her head up to the air; she was now giving off orgasmic gasps and sighs and moaning in pleasure. It felt so good to her giving into the creature as it took her into its vexing liquid embrace. She now had a sinister smile on her face as she moaned in pleasure once more. The tendrils finally latched on to her face wrapping around her head.

"Yes, yes, yes! Take me!" Naruto screamed in pleasure and lust as the large body of black liquid encased her entire body. The symbiote flowed into Naruto's long blonde hair, it was now changing colors. It was now black as midnight and thicker, more of the symbiote began to flow over and cover Naruto's still smiling face. The creature connected with the part of itself that had already covered Naruto's hair. Naruto's whole head was now engulfed, the symbiote flowed into Naruto's mouth and nostrils filling the orifices the same way it did with the lower regions of Naruto's body. Strangely enough although her mouth and nose was filled with the symbiote she could still breathe. The symbiote continued to fill Naruto's throat and went further down.

After a few more minutes of bonding the sound of muffled moans could be heard coming from inside the mass of black liquid. Naruto's body was being constantly stimulated by the symbiote. The vixen could feel her breasts and buttocks being squeezed and massaged. It was so much for Naruto, once more she climaxed. She screamed out in pleasure. Every time she climaxed, Naruto felt herself slowly slip away letting the symbiote take more control.

Soon the large mass started to recede into Naruto's body. The symbiote was now forming around Naruto's body and curves. The symbiote soon became a black skin-tight body suit. The now smooth substance comfortably covered every inch of Naruto's female body. The symbiote had perfectly conformed to Naruto's curvature while exaggerating other features.

The black body suit had tightened around Naruto's body causing the vixen to moan in pleasure. Naruto's whole body was covered and yet nothing was left to imagination. Her lean and well toned body's features were now showing through the suit, though most noticeable were her other physical features that were showing through the suit. Her butt cheeks were well endowed and her hips looked wider. Naruto's sizable breasts, their perfect proportions were being held against gravity in a most flattering way by the material.

Soon more changes started to a bodysuit, that now covered every inch of Naruto's body. The tight head mask opened releasing black midnight hair, that now reached down to Naruto's butt. Dark substance went down revealing Naruto's face. Her face now was of perfect feminine beauty, her whisker marks now gone. Her lips now were of gloss black color and her eye lids had a hint of black eye shadow.

Suddenly bodysuit began releasing more substance that now was forming into clothes on top of bodysuit. Soon substance formed into similar kunoichi dress Naruto wore before. The only difference was that instead of golden trims it now had silver ones. On her back now there was red Uzumaki swirl. The body suit underneath tightened once more, getting another moan from vixen, and parts of it started to disappear, soon just top and bottom part of the suit were left, becoming tight fishnet top and tight black shorts. Newly created clothes tightened once more, perfectly fitting Naruto's figure and changes stopped.

Naruto stood there for a moment, she looked at her hands and saw that her nails now were longer and were of dark black color. On top of her fingerless gloves now were two silver circles. Between them were lots of intricate symbols. Naruto was curious as to what she looked like. She made her way to a nearby lake and was shocked to see everything in detail.

Naruto saw that she still wore similar dress to the one she wore, but now underneath it she wore a skin-tight fishnet, that beautifully accented her cleavage, and skin tight black shorts that complimented her buttocks. Her features were well complimented and saw that her bust size had grown even bigger in size; she went from her already impressive C cup to a voluptuous DD size breasts. She saw Uzumaki swirl on right side of her top. Her feet were now encased in some kind of high-heel stiletto style boot, if anything at all they were like a pair of shiny kinky boots with leg-guards. Her stockings were of dark black color with silver trim at the end and ended just above her knees. Naruto turned around and saw her tight firm buttocks, her rear cheeks had also swelled up as well. Naruto finally turned back around and looked at her face. Her face now was even more beautiful than before. She was surprised by the lack of whisker marks but on later thought she was glad that they were now gone. She liked new color of her lips, it make her look sexy. She was surprised by her midnight black hair and touched it. She gasped at the feeling. Her hair now was very soft and silky.

_**"Such power…she feels good…so much strength…"**_ The symbiote thought.

For a while the symbiote didn't care who it would run into as long as it had a host. But it hit the jack pot; it didn't realize that the one living being in the immediate area would be the strongest and most powerful host it had ever come across. The symbiote marveled at the amount of energy that was present in Naruto's body which after doing some probing the symbiote found that this energy was called "chakra." Also it appeared that Naruto's cells were saturated with an even more powerful and potent form of chakra, it must've had something to do with all the memories that didn't belong to Naruto. All of this meant that Naruto was not only an immensely powerful host but her memories and psyche showed that she had a lot of pent up aggression.

The symbiote also noticed a certain animalistic alteration to Naruto's genetic structure, the much more potent chakra in the cells were the probable cause for the change to Naruto's genetic structure. Apparently she had more animal like senses now. But she had animal instincts as well, aggression instincts when threatened. Symbiote soon found out that this alteration was that of a fox. That was one of the reasons why symbiote didn't add spider-like alteration it got from one of it's previous hosts. Though symbiote added danger sense it got from him. Also symbiote could feel something more, great power seamed to be sleeping within the girl, but it decided to check that later.

_**"I am going to have fun stopping the suppression of these instincts, these traits…of this desire."**_ The symbiote thought as it started to meld it's consciousness with Naruto's mind. Symbiote already decided that it won't force it's new host to do anything she doesn't want.

_**"It's almost done, we will be one soon…"**_ The symbiote said.

This of course surprised Naruto as she immediately realized that a voice came from her own mind. At first Naruto assumed it was Kyuubi, then again the demon fox was technically dead or to be more exact. Everything that made up Kyuubi with the acceptation of his original body, which was essentially its chakra, life force, knowledge, memories, and mind, were all absorbed into Naruto's body, meant that Kyuubi's voice no longer existed.

_"Who are you? How did you get into my mind?"_ Naruto asked.

_**"You are quite intelligent to know that I am in your mind. To answer your question I entered your mind the same way I got onto you and entered your body."**_ The symbiote said.

_"You're this suit, what are you?"_

_**"I am a symbiote, an organism that must have a host in order to survive. For my survival, I will repay you, by helping you become even stronger and get whatever you want…"**_ The symbiote said in a somewhat metallic voice.

_"How can you do all of this for me?"_ Naruto asked the symbiote in a skeptical tone.

_**"For starters I can help with concealing your true form; you won't have to rely on that technique, even if it can't be dispelled easily someone might find a way. Also you can tell already can't you? Don't you already feel stronger?"**_ The symbiote asked Naruto.

_"I can't deny that I feel stronger…also I just feel so good in this…"_ Naruto thought while the symbiote listened.

_**"Seeee…keep me…we can become great…we can become powerful together…"**_ The symbiote said as its mind finished merging with Naruto's mind.

Naruto was in ecstasy right now, it had taken a while for the symbiote to merge conciseness's because of Kyuubi's memories but once it was done the joining process was complete. The skin-tight fishnet and clothes that was the symbiote tightened once more around Naruto's body causing the vixen to moan in pleasure once more.

"Mmmmmm…oh kami I feel so good!" Naruto screamed in pleasure, as she ran her hands over her body. Caressing it, feeling out her curves, and even giving some light squeezes to her breasts.

_"Yes! I feel excellent. I feel invincible."_ Naruto thought for a moment.

Symbiote was quite happy now. Truthfully this new host was more than it could have hoped for. She was strong and she had experienced something like symbiote before. That meant that she were more open for symbiosis concept. And she was lonely. She really wanted a friend, a companion to whom she could talk, and share her secrets with. And in a sense symbiote filled that place perfectly.

Naruto didn't know what to think. This creature, this symbiote made her feel really good. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so good. So free.

Suddenly Naruto noticed that it was quite late now.

"_I better go back to my apartment or Hokage-jiji will send all of his ANBU my way. Could you change my form to a boy's now? Erm... What's your name?"_

"_**Yes I can. And my previous host called me Venom. Though I didn't like that name. I'm not poisonous."**_

"_Hmm... How about Yami? It suits you quite well."_

"_**Yes it does. Thank you, from now on I will be called Yami."**_

Naruto smiled mentally. Soon more dark substance came from suit and covered Naruto. She didn't fight it, actually for her it felt very stimulating and she let out a moan. Once substance receded in girl's place stood orange-clad blonde boy.

Naruto smiled. Her life just got more interesting. With that thought in mind she started jumping from tree to tree towards Konoha.

Soon she will have lots of fun.

Yami agreed with that.

**A.N. **_Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Again all credits for this one goes to DarkSamuraiX1999._

_Read & Review_

_Realag_


	3. Chapter 2: Memories

**A.N. **_Ran out of things to write here... So... I hope you will enjoy reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any anime/manga/game/comics elements used in this story. They belong to their respective authors.**

"_Thoughts"_

"Normal talking"

"**Summon/bijuu/symbiote talking"**

"_**Summon/bijuu/symbiote thinking"**_

_**Jutsus**_

_**Naruko Uzumaki – Rise of Darkness**_

**Chapter 2 "Memories"**

Naruto waked up in her apartment and looked around. It was small but neatly clean apartment. All essential things were here: small kitchen, shower, bedroom and small living room. Of course not everything was perfect. She frequently didn't had hot water or electricity. She knew that that was villagers petty efforts to keep 'demon' weak. She sighed and then smiled. Those petty attempts did bother her but she could always return the favor.

With pranks.

She smiled evilly and looked at herself. She was totally naked, but that didn't bother her. Actually she felt better than ever. Her hair was golden yellow once again, because symbiote was inside her body now. She got up and went to have a quick shower. After she got out, she decided to dress up and soon dark liquid started pouring from her spores forming her kunoichi dress. She smiled.

"_Thank you, Yami. And good morning to you."_

"_**You are welcome, Naruto. And thank you, it is, indeed, good morning. How do you feel today?" **_Symbiote asked.

"_Never felt better."_Naruto smirked. And that was truth.

"_**I must say that you are an amazing human, Naruto."**_

"_Why?"_She had a puzzled expression on her face.

"_**I looked through your memories while you were asleep. You managed to survive all that pain and hatred without becoming insane. Lesser human would have given up a long time ago and yet you don't give up. For that, I respect you."**_

"_Thank you, Yami."_ Naruto smiled. It already felt like she and Yami were best friends for a lifetime.

"_I really don't understand why your former host didn't keep you."_

"_**I think that he didn't like that he couldn't keep any secrets from me. That and he was too goody-goody. He didn't use his power to become happy himself, rather using it to help complete strangers."**_

Naruto thought about that. It was true. What's the point in having powers if you can't use them to become happy? Or make your loved ones happy.

"_So what do you want to do today, Yami?"_

"_**I managed to sort through those memories that didn't belong to you. We could look through them. If you want to access them you just need to enter light meditative state."**_

Naruto started thinking. She always wanted to access the knowledge fox hold. More specifically she wanted to know about one specific day.

The day of her birth and the day Kyuubi was sealed inside her.

"_Okay let's do it!"_ She said in her mind and sit down on the floor crossing her legs. Soon she entered light meditative state and started going through fox's memories. Before bonding with symbiote she could only access bits and pieces, but now, because of Yami fox's memories were like archive, which she could access easily. Soon she found memory she was looking for and started looking into it.

_/Flashback 12 years ago. October 10th/_

Naruto opened her eyes. She saw everything from fox's point of view. Before it stood 2 people. One of them had bright yellow hair and dark blue eyes. Naruto was quite surprised that his face looked almost the same as her boy form's, minus whisker marks. Man wore white cloak with red flames at the bottom and had kanji for 'Yellow flash' at the back. In his hands he was holding a small baby with 3 whisker marks on each cheek. Naruto knew that that baby was she. Or he at the moment. Naruto identified the man as Yondaime Hokage.

Another person was a beautiful woman with long bright red hair. She wore plain white dress. From her back down to ground there were, what looked to be, chakra chains. Naruto soon figured out that those chains were holding Kyuubi at bay.

Soon Naruto heard those 2 people talking.

"Sorry, Naruto... I didn't want to wake you..." redhead said.

"Kushina..."

"I'll drag furball... back... and die with it inside me... That will prevent it from coming back for a while... It's the only way I can save both you and our son." Naruto gasped at that.

"Thank you... For everything, Minato."

"Kushina.. You.. You made me your husband, you made me forth Hokage, _You_ made me this boy's father.. And I..."

"Don't look so sad Minato... I'm.. I'm happy. Happy that you loved me. Happy that today is our son's birthday. Then I try to imagine surviving and living with both of you I can't think of anything.. beyond _"I would be so happy."_ If I had any regrets... It would be that I won't see Naruto growing up."

Minato listened to his wife and cried. But soon tears were replaced with a look of raw determination.

"Kushina you don't need to take the fox down with you. We can use our last bit of chakra to see our son one more time!"

"Huh?"

"I will seal the last bit of your chakra, using eight trigrams seal. And then I will seal Kyuubi away with dead demon seal."

"But that.. The user will..." Kushina gasped.

"But I won't be able to seal all of Kyuubi's chakra. It is just too great. And I can't let Kyuubi revive without of jinchuuriki. The balance of tailed beasts would be destroyed. I will be able to seal just half of fox's power. The remaining half I will seal inside our son."

"!" a look of surprise and anger was on Kushina's face.

"I know what you want to say. But that masked man who attacked us... Madara Uchiha... He is a harbinger of disaster. And I believe that our son will be able to control fox's power and one day he will be the one to stop him."

"But Minato..."

Minato did several hand signs.

"Have a little faith. He is our son after all. Dieing to make a better life for his son... That's the stuff you let the father to handle."

Kushina inspected Minato's face for a few moments. She saw no regrets only determination and faith that what he is doing now will give their son a better future.

"You must be serious. That's the first argument you ever won." Kushina said.

Minato smiled "I can only hope that someday villagers will see our son as a hero he is."

Kushina smiled "They better do, or I will come back from the grave to beat them into bloody pulp."

Minato smiled at his wife and then he looked at Kyubi, his eyes narrowing, and said a single word "Seal".

Naruto watched all of this with tears in her eyes. She had parents. One thing she was always denied, one thing she wanted more than anything. One thing for which she was jealous to other children. One thing she really wanted was just to see them.

At least one time.

She saw how her father sealed half of fox's chakra inside himself.

She shouted then Kyuubi moved to kill the baby and her parents protected it with their bodies.

Through tears she listened to her mother's and father's last words.

Her tears flowed freely then she saw them dieing.

With smiles in their faces.

And for the first time in her life Naruto felt a feeling she didn't feel before.

She felt love.

_/End of Flashback/_

Naruto snapped out of meditation. Soon tears began pouring from her eyes. Symbiote tightened around her, comforting her in a warm embrace. Naruto cried for what seamed like hours. She finally saw them. She saw her parents. She always wondered who they were. And now she knew. She was proud to be their daughter. She felt warmth in her heart. Even now she could feel her parents love for her. She knew that she will make them proud.

And then she narrowed her eyes.

"**Uchiha Madara**" She said the name with so much venom that it would have made even Kyuubi flinch. Soon her apartment was filled with killing intent and so much bloodlust that villagers nearby thought that they were under attack. Memories of Kyuubi's attack 12 years ago went through their minds.

Soon Naruto calmed down, her killing intent disappearing.

"_Seams we will need to get stronger Yami. We have an Uchiha to hunt."_ Naruto thought with fire of pure hatred dancing in her dark blue eyes.

"_**Indeed. The pain that man inflicted to you is too great to ignore. We need to get stronger and fast. Maybe it would be good idea to talk to your Hokage about this."**_

"_Indeed. Jiji has a lot of explaining to do."_

Naruto changed into her boy form and started to move to Hokage's tower.

She will get her answers.

_/Scene break/_

Inside Hokage's tower Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was looking through window at Hokage monument. More specifically at the face of former Hokage – Minato Namikaze. He had lots of thoughts in his head, but most of them were about a single person.

Naruto Uzumaki.

"_Minato... Kushina... What would you do, if you found out what kind of life your son experienced? What would have you done if he would have become she, like now? What would you think about villagers, that both of you died to protect?"_ Sarutobi sighed. He knew that he won't get answers. Hell even he 'Kami no Shinobi' couldn't find them. Right now he felt that he was loosing a war. He inwardly cursed the damned civilian council and Danzo. It seamed that all the headaches he was getting these past weeks were because of them.

He sit behind his desk and sighed. He felt so old now. He felt that he failed to protect Minato's legacy. His mind tried to come with excuses. That he was too old, that he was just too weak, that he couldn't notice everything and prevent all murder attempts to Naruto.

But his heart knew better.

Deep down he knew that then he will die and will meet Kushina and Minato in the afterlife, none of these excuses will fly. He already could imagine Kushina beating living hell out of him and knew that that woman would definitely find a way to kill him even in the afterlife.

Or at the very least inflict as much pain as possible.

Hokage shuddered at that thought and picked his pipe and started smoking slowly. He thought how he could help Naruto. He knew that she failed graduation exam again. Sarutobi knew that she hid some of her strength and knew her problem with _**Bushin no Jutsu**_. But he couldn't help her directly or that would show favoritism. He decided that the next time Naruto will visit him he will give her _**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**_ council and Danzo be damned. It's time to grew his backbone back.

At least a bit.

With that thought in mind he looked at the pile of paperwork and almost dropped his pipe from mouth. He could have sworn that it was at least double the size it was before. He could almost imagine his death beneath the growing pile of paperwork. He could almost hear it mocking him. Absently he wondered if he finally has gotten senile.

With a sigh and a curse he started to work. He didn't manage to do a lot then he heard his secretory shouting at someone that Hokage was busy. Soon door was loudly opened and inside came a person Hokage was thinking about. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey jiji, we need to talk." said Naruto

"Sorry Hokage-sama, I tried to stop this _brat_." she said brat with lots of venom and some killing intent.

"It's okay Kimiko. Actually I wanted to talk with Naruto. Could you leave us alone?" Hokage said warmly. But inside he noted that he needed to find a new secretary.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama." Kimiko left shooting one last glare towards Naruto.

"Now my _boy_, what did you want to talk about?" Hokage said using 'boy' with a bit of humor.

Naruto narrowed her eyes a bit, but she knew that Hokage was just joking and that if someone will find out that he was she it would be catastrophic. Naruto decided to leave it at that and decided to go straight to the point.

"I came here to talk about my parents jiji..."

**A.N. **_And end! I know you guys probably hate cliffhangers, but look at it from writer's point of view. By leaving cliffhangers I make sure that you will want to read next chapter. ^^ At least I hope you will... You will, right? Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. Look forward to the next one!_

_Read & Review_

_Realag_


	4. Chapter 3: Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any anime/manga/game/comics elements used in this story. They belong to their respective authors.**

"_Thoughts"_

"Normal talking"

"**Summon/bijuu/symbiote talking"**

"_**Summon/bijuu/symbiote thinking"**_

_**Jutsus**_

_**Naruko Uzumaki – Rise of Darkness**_

**Chapter 3 "Parents"**

"I came here to talk about my parents jiji..."

Hokage almost dropped his pipe from his mouth. Of all the things he expected Naruto wanting to talk about this wasn't one of them. He quickly composed himself.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I can't tell you who your parents are. At least not now..." he didn't manage to say more, then Naruto dropped another bomb on him.

"Spare me the bullshit, jiji, I already know who they are. Before we talk more send your ANBU away. All five of them."

Sarutobi was stunned. He wondered how Naruto found out one of village's most guarded secrets. Then what she said registered in his mind.

"Five? I'm sorry, Naruto, but only four ANBU should be here now. Unless..." Soon the shadow moved from the ceiling and jumped through the window. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes.

"Catch him!" he ordered his ANBU. Four more shadows quickly moved to the chase.

Hokage cursed Danzo. He already had suspicions that he didn't disband his ROOT, but he didn't had any proof. He hoped that his ANBU will manage to catch the spy. Then he turned to Naruto. Hiruzen Sarutobi could see the serious look in girl's (boy's at the moment) eyes. He did several hand seals and activated security and silence barriers in the room. Then he relaxed in his chair and prepared for a long talk.

"Now we won't be disturbed. You can change into your true form now."

Naruto nodded. Soon dark liquid started to form around him. Sarutobi was quite surprised by that and decided to ask her about it later. He had much more important discussion now. Soon in boy's place stood beautiful teenage blond girl. Hokage noted changes in Naruto's body and decided to found out what happened.

"Now, Naruto, before we start talking mind telling me what happened to you and how did you found out about your parent? And how the hell you could feel that spy?"

Naruto knew that if she wanted help she had to tell Hokage the whole truth. She wondered if she could trust him. She looked at his eyes. All she could see was honest concern for her and desire to help her.

"_**Trust him, Naruto. I can feel that he honestly wants to help you. Tell him everything."**_

"_Okay, Yami."_

So Naruto told him everything. How she went to the clearing outside village, how she met symbiote, how they bonded (skipping erotic scenes), how she searched through Kyuubi's memories and saw her parents last moments. She told him that symbiote could sense presences, that's how she knew how many people were in the room. Once she finished she could see Hokage thinking and trying to digest all that information.

Hiruzen Sarutobi could almost feel gears in his head spinning and digesting all this information. He already was thinking about possibilities this symbiote have given to Naruto. If he played his cards right he could register this as new, never before seen bloodline limit. He inwardly smirked.

Council won't know what hit them.

But he needed to use this carefully. He noted this for later. Now he had a more important matters to attend to.

"That's quite the story you told me. I'm sorry I couldn't tell about your parents sooner."

"You were going to tell me?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yes, I was going to tell you. Understand that your father had lots of enemies. Both inside and outside the village. If I would have revealed your heritage it would have added even more assassins to your doorstep. Can you honestly say that if I would have told you sooner you wouldn't have bragged about it?" Hokage looked at Naruto with a critical eye.

Naruto thought about it and sighed.

"You are probably right, jiji. I would have bragged. I was so lonely..."

Hokage smiled warmly at the girl "You aren't alone, Naruto. You can always come to me and ask for help. I will do anything I can to help you."

Naruto smiled and ran to hug Hokage "Thank you, jiji."

Hokage smiled then he saw Naruto smiling. That smile of hers was so innocent, so pure.

It was worth making a few heads roll to see her smile like this.

Soon Naruto released a hug and sit before Sandaime's desk.

"Can you tell me more about them?"

Hokage thought about this. He decided that since girl already knew about her parents it won't hurt giving her her inheritance. He stood up and moved to the portrait of Yodaime Hokage. He bit his thumb and smeared a bit of blood underneath it. With a poof of smoke a safe was revealed. Hokage opened it and took out two scrolls. One was yellow and another one was red. Then he turned and looked at Naruto.

"These two scrolls are from your mother and father. They left those to you, if something would have happened during your birth. As you know your mother was previous jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko, so they took numerous precautions and this was one of them. I don't know what is inside of them, but you should open them only in secure location. They are sealed and will open only to you. To open them you will have to smear some blood on the seals."

Naruto took scrolls carefully. To her they were biggest treasures in the world. She didn't had much and to have something from her parents made her very happy.

She looked at her jiji.

"Do you have a picture of them?" She asked Hokage hopefully.

Hokage smiled at girl. He opened one of the drawers in his desk and took out small picture.

"Here. This is a picture they took a month before your birth."

Naruto looked at the picture. It showed both her father and mother. They both were smiling warmly. Her father was hugging her mother from behind, his hand on her belly. Naruto could see love in their eyes. They both seamed so happy...

"Thank you, jiji. It is beautiful." Naruto said with tears in her eyes.

"You are welcome, Naruto. Now, before we continue could I talk to your new tenant a bit?"

Naruto thought about that for a few moments. She asked Yami if that's possible. _**"Yes it's possible. You will have to give me control. I won't be able to keep it long though."**_ She told that to Hokage.

"That's alright. I only want to ask it a few questions."

Naruto nodded at that. She closed her eyes for a few seconds. Then she opened them instead of dark blue orbs Hokage saw pure darkness.

"**Hello, lord Hokage. You can call me Yami." **Naruto's voice was a bit darker now.

"Hello, Yami. Now I will go straight to business. What are your intentions for Naruto?" He narrowed his eyes.

"**I want to protect her and make her strong. I saw the life she had lived and I will do anything I can to make sure that she is strong enough to protect herself. I will be honest with you, lord Hokage. I like her. From all the hosts I had so far she is strongest. Not because of her chakra or because of her former tenant, but because she is strong at heart. She never gives up and I respect her for that." **Yami answered truthfully.

"I see. I will trust you to make sure that Naruto stays safe. I see her as my granddaughter and I want to see her happy."

"**I will do everything I can to make sure she is. Though if she will become more aggressive and won't take shit from villagers don't be surprised."**

"That's quite alright. To be honest I want to break a few bones myself. But it wouldn't do for Hokage to beat his villagers, would it?" he chuckled lightly. "Thank you, Yami, for your time. You can give control back to Naruto now."

Yami nodded and closed eyes. Then they opened again they were of dark blue color again.

"Sorry about that Naruto, but I had to know it's intentions. Now is there anything more I can do for you?"

Naruto thought about that and talked with Yami about what she needed.

"Actually there are a few things. Firstly do you know another clone technique that costs more chakra? With furball's chakra added to my own I just can't split it to low enough amount to make _**Bushin no Jutsu**_."

Sarutobi thought about that. He could give her some chakra control exercises, but he already decided earlier to give her _**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**_. He quickly took out empty scroll and wrote down jutsu, adding all details he could remember.

"Here this is _**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**_. It is labeled as forbidden technique, because of chakra cost. But because of your large reserves and fox's chakra adding to your own it's perfect technique for you. This jutsu makes solid clones so it can be used for battle, though clones will dispel after one hit. Also all things clone experiences you will learn too then it dispels, so it is perfect technique to make your training go faster. But you shouldn't make too many because of information feedback. Now, anything else?"

Naruto took jutsu carefully, she was already salivating inwardly about the possibilities of this jutsu. She was a bit concerned about information feedback, but Yami assured her that it could sort through thousands of clones memories easily.

"Thank you, jiji. Hmm... Maybe you know where I could train without anyone able to see me? I don't want others stealing my techniques, and before academy starts I want to get stronger. Also call me Naruko then I'm girl. I think I will reveal to everyone that I am girl, once I graduate. The look on their faces will be priceless." She smiled evilly.

Hokage chuckled at that. Leave it to her to use her situation as a prank. He took a piece of paper and wrote down something.

"Here, Naruko. Here are written directions to my private training ground. It is protected with lots of barriers, not even Hyuuga would be able to see what are you doing there. I will key you to seals there later today, so you can use it tomorrow. Also it might be a good idea to go to library and read books there to further your training. I suggest finding a few chakra control exercises to improve your control."

Naruko looked sad at this. "They won't let me in. I once tried to get inside using my improved henge, but librarian noticed that I emit lots of chakra and ordered me to release henge. She kicked me out. I still didn't perfected it to a level that chakra output would be impossible to detect."

Hokage narrowed his eyes at that and slipped some killing intent. He will make sure that librarian will have a nice 'talk' with Ibiki. But meanwhile...

"You can come to my private library. I will make sure that you will be let in and be able to read any books you wanted. Though you will need my permission to learn any jutsu from there and one of the ANBU will be watching you while you are inside. Also I will make sure that you will be let into public library too, both civilian and shinobi sections."

"Thanks, jiji. You are the best." girl beamed at him.

Hokage chuckled. "You are welcome, Naru-chan. Now for time being I want you to keep your parents and your new tenant a secret. I will prepare papers to register Yami as a new bloodline limit. So if you have to use Yami's power say that it is your bloodline limit. By the way do you have any specific name you want to register it as?"

Naruko thought about it for a bit. "How about _**Kurai Eki**_?"

"_**Dark Liquid**_ huh? Seams fitting. Okay I will prepare papers as fast as possible, but it won't be official until you graduate. I have my own reasons for that and I will tell you after you graduate. Now, if that's all, I have work to do."

"Yes that's all, jiji. Thank you."

"You are welcome Naru-chan. Also if you ever want to talk about you parents, come and visit me. I can use all distractions from this damned paperwork."

Naruko giggled at this. "Will do, jiji. See you later."

Hokage smiled as he released barriers. He saw girl turning into her boy form and leaving quickly.

Sarutobi Hiruzen relaxed in his chair. To be honest he was quite disturbed by this symbiote Naruko bonded with, but he somehow knew that he could trust it. He chuckled darkly at this. He trusted a strange liquid creature more than elders and his own council. At least he knew what symbiote wanted, it's purpose was clear – to survive and protect it's host. It also gave him unique opportunity, but he had to be careful. If Danzo will get a wind of this it might become a disaster.

Sarutobi sighed and looked at the pile of papers. He could swear that it doubled in size again. He cursed Minato for dieing and leaving him with all damned paperwork. He cursed again and started to work.

It was going to be a **long** day.

_/Scene break/_

Naruko was in her apartment again. She decided that she will read those scrolls her parents left for her now. She could barely wait. She quickly activated security and silence barriers, that Hokage installed after her 5th birthday, and changed into her girl form, Yami forming simple, but beautiful white dress that hugged her figure nicely. She put out both of the scrolls. She decided to start with yellow one.

She bit her thumb and smeared some blood on the seal. Seal gloved a bit and she saw that she could open scroll now. She opened it and noticed that there were lots of seals inside it. She identified them as storage seals. She saw that each of them were labeled. She decided to start with first one, which was labeled as 'Letter'. She bit her thumb again and smeared some blood on it. With a poof and white smoke a small scroll appeared. She started reading it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this, then my worst fears came true and Kyuubi escaped from Kushina's seal and I probably sealed it inside you, sacrificing myself. For that I'm sorry, my son._

_Now, know that my name is Minato Namikaze. I have several titles such as 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' and 'Yodaime Hokage', but there is one title that is special in my heart and I will always treasure it._

_I'm your 'dad'._

_I couldn't remember to be happier then your mother told me that she was pregnant. I can honestly say that because of her and you I'm happiest person in the world._

_My son, know that no matter what I will always be proud of you._

_And I will always love you._

_Now inside the scroll, you found this letter in, you must have noticed lots of storage seals. Those are my legacy to you, my son. You will find all the books and scrolls I have gathered about sealing. I am seal master and I want you to continue my legacy._

_In the last storage seal you will find two of my most prized techniques **Rasengan**_ _and **Hirashin** and notes of experimental seals I was developing._

_I am sure you will master those in no time._

_I love you, my son, and I hope you will live a happy life._

_With love,_

_Your dad, Minato Namikaze 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' and 'Yodaime Hokage'_

_P.S. Watch out of Jiraiya sensei. He is major pervert._

As she stoped reading, Naruko's eyes were full of tears.

"_I will make you proud, dad. I only wish I could tell you how much I love you."_

She wiped away her tears and sealed letter inside scroll. She then closed the scroll, seal glowing blue again and locking it's contents once again. She decided that she will read her mother's scroll now.

She picked red scroll and unsealed it with her blood. Inside it she once again noticed lots of storage seals. She smeared her blood on the one that was labeled as 'Letter'. She picked scroll, that appeared, unrolled it and started reading.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then my worst fear came true and Kyuubi escaped from the seal on me and I didn't survive._

_Now, I'm Kushina Uzumaki also known as 'Red Hot-blooded Habareno' and I'm your mother (da)tebbane! I really hope that you didn't inherit my verbal tick._

_Now, inside storage seals you will find your legacy from Uzumaki clan. Uzumaki clan was a powerful clan from Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden among the Whirling Tides) and in those you will find the scrolls I took before leaving to Konoha._

_Now in the last storage seal you will find our family heirloom, a katana called **Yamato**. It's a key to unlock our **Dark Slayer** bloodline limit. I don't know much about it except that our clan's longevity and strong chakra is because of that bloodline even though none of us activated it. To activate it you need to smear some blood on the blade. All I know is that once you do that you will be tested. If blade finds you worthy, it will unlock your bloodline and you will become it's master._

_Now here are my last word's and advice to you Naruto._

_Don't be a fussy eater. Eat a lot and grow up to be strong. Take your bath every day. Go to bed early and sleep well. Make friends. It doesn't matter how many. Just make sure they are real friends. People you can trust. And study hard. Always remember who you are. Find a dream and never give up until it comes true. And most importantly know..._

_That I love you._

_Your mother,_

_Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze_

_P.S. Avoid Jiraiya. He is a pervert._

Naruko cried as she read her mother's letter. Her last advice was almost the same as from the memory she got from Kyuubi.

"_I will make you proud mother."_

She was, however, surprised that she had a bloodline limit. _"Yami do you know anything about it?"_

"_**That might explain the power I felt deep within you. I tried to access it, but couldn't. You might want to try activate it then you start training. It could give you a powerful boost, because the power I feel deep within you is great."**_

Naruko nodded at that. She sealed letter and sealed scroll. Then she let symbiote consume both of them. It could keep them safely inside itself, not damaging scrolls and making so that only Naruko could access them.

Then Naruko went to eat something. After that she had a quick shower. Once she returned to her room she noticed the third scroll with _**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**_. She decided that she might as well learn it today and start training using technique tomorrow.

She sat on her bed and started reading.

Tomorrow will be a nice day.

**A.N.** _Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be showing bit of Naruko's training and graduation exam._

_Read & Review_

_Realag_


	5. Chapter 4: Training

**A.N. **_Replies to reviews._

_SonicFan12: Sorry, but I don't intend to make this harem story. Yeah I know, I like harem stories too, but in this story harem wouldn't do with what I have planed so far. I probably will pair Naruko with both Anko and Hinata, but I don't know yet if I will give them symbiote. I probably won't because of several things I have planned already for this story. Anyways thank you for review. ^^_

_ExpERieNCed: Thanks for review. ^^ If you have read latest chapter you should have already noticed that at the end I changed Naruto to Naruko. I didn't use that from the start because I wanted to make it look like her choice. Also I intend to finish this story. But it will be long. I intend to cover most of manga storyline. And look it's already 11k words and we aren't even at graduation exams yet. :D So yeah I intend to finish this. Thanks for support. XD_

_To Anonymous reviewer: About copying from "Venom kunoichi". I admit that most of Chapter1: Bonding was copied from "Venom kunoichi" Chapter 1. More specifically Naruko and symbiote bonding scene. Why i copied that? Because it's epic and I'm not good at writing citrus content yet. And it wouldn't be half as interesting if i would have just written that symbiote covers her body and costume forms. Anyways that's the only thing I'm copying from that story. If you read it carefully you will notice differences. Firstly i didn't give Naruko Venom costume or spider powers. I have my reasons for that and I want Naruko's symbiote powers to be different from Venom's. Secondly my time line is totally different from the one in "Venom kunoichi". In my story Sandaime is still alive and my story will follow manga's storyline more closely than "Venom kunoichi". At least until chuunin exams. I will probably add content from Naruto movies too. Again I have my own reasons for that. So anyways the only thing i really copied is that bonding scene. And I asked permission from DarkSamuraiX1999, though i didn't got reply so i just decided to add that scene and give credits for that chapter to him. If he will ask to remove that scene from my chapter I will do so and will write different scene for bonding. Anyways thanks for review._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any anime/manga/game/comics elements used in this story. They belong to their respective authors.**

"_Thoughts"_

"Normal talking"

"**Summon/bijuu/symbiote talking"**

"_**Summon/bijuu/symbiote thinking"**_

_**Jutsus**_

_**Naruko Uzumaki – Rise of Darkness**_

**Chapter 4 "Training"**

Naruko woke up in the morning. She looked at the clock, it was 7 a.m. She got out of bed and had a long, nice shower. She had a nice, healthy breakfast. Most people thought that she was ramen addict, but in truth she didn't eat ramen.

At least not anymore.

She sadly remembered the day she stopped eating ramen.

_/Flashback 2 years ago/_

It was first day of academy and Naruto decided to celebrate it with a bowl of ramen. He almost salivated at the thought of ramen and with haste ran to the place where he could buy best ramen in the world. Ichiraku's ramen.

Soon he saw the stand. He noticed two ninjas siting and eating ramen, but he didn't mind that. He quickly ran and sit at his usual place.

"Hey, old man Teuchi. The usual for me!"

"Oh, my favorite customer. How many times I told you not to call me old?"

Naruto rubbed back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, Teuchi-san. Now where is my order?"

Teuchi laughed at that. "It's okay Naruto-kun. Ayame-chan is almost done with your order."

Soon from the back of restaurant a beautiful teenage girl showed up.

"Here is your order, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Ayame-chan. You are the best!" he beamed at the girl.

"You are welcome, Naruto-kun. Now eat up while it's hot."

Naruto just nodded, put his hands together and said "Itadakimasu." And started eating quickly.

None of them noticed two ninjas throwing Naruto hateful glares. They quickly finished their meals, put money down and left without a word. Naruto quickly finished his meal, payed up and left thanking both Teuchi and Ayame for ramen.

Little did he know that it was the last bowl of ramen he will ever eat here.

_/Later that night/_

Naruto was getting back from his training. It was quite a late night and he was running with haste towards his apartment. While he was running he noticed smoke. _"It's from the place Ichiraku's ramen restaurant is. I better go to make sure both of them are okay."_ He changed directions and moved towards smoke.

What he saw was forever burned inside his mind.

Ichiraku's ramen was burning. Fire was surrounding the building. Whole building was on fire. There was no escape. But what really made Naruto angry was a words on the ground before the building. They said: "Die, demon lovers."

Rage burned in Naruto's eyes, some of Kyuubi's killing intent leaking out. He quickly composed himself. He had to make sure that Teuchi and Ayame were okay.

"Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan!" He shouted with all his strength.

"Na...ru...to..?" he heard a silent voice of Ayame to his right.

He turned and saw both Teuchi and Ayame. They were crying, looking at their home, their life work burning, turning to ash.

Naruto fell on his knees. "I am so sorry. It's all my fault... If I didn't come to eat at your place... None of this would have happened if I was just de..." Ayame quickly ran to him and slapped him on the face.

Naruto looked at her at shock.

"Don't you dare to finish that sentence, Naruto. It's not your fault. It's those stupid villagers and ninjas fault for not being able to look past their hate. You are most innocent and kind person I know. I love you like little brother, Naruto-kun, so please don't blame yourself." Ayame said through tears.

"My daughter is right, Naruto. It's not your fault. And it's not the end of the world. Both me and Ayame wanted to go out of the village and travel around the world, collecting new recipes. This might be a good opportunity for that. We have saved a bit money in our bank account so we will manage. And then we are back we will open the best damn restaurant here."

Ayame giggled at that. "Father is right. We will manage. So don't be sad, Naruto."

Naruto just nodded and cried.

All three of them sat and watched how Ichiraku's ramen burned and hoped for a better future.

_/Flashback end/_

Naruko smiled sadly. The day after fire Teuchi and Ayame left Konoha. That day she promised herself not to eat ramen until they are back and to become strong enough to protect those she cares about. She quickly shook her head to forget sad thoughts and cleaned her dishes. She focused and changed into her boy form and went out.

Today she will start her training.

_/Scene break/_

Sarutobi Hiruzen was siting in his chair and relaxing. At least that's how it would look for casual observer. What they wouldn't notice is that his eyes had serious look.

'Professor' was scheming.

Yesterday was quite an interesting day for him, because of Naruko. Spy managed to get away from his ANBU, but now Sarutobi knew that he was being watched and that ROOT was still out there. He had to admit that Danzo's training regiment made skillful ninjas. Or skillful tools, depending on the point of view.

Hokage sighed. He wondered what Danzo's plans are. Inside his head he ran various scenarios about what Danzo might be doing. He then sighed again. Possibilities were too vast. Danzo was almost as good strategist as he. Sarutobi cursed and started to think about something else.

Or rather someone else.

He was thinking about Naruko. Or rather his plans involving her. He was going to use her new bloodline limit to put council in it's place.

And roll a few heads of their shoulders.

He wondered how powerful she will manage to become. With _**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**_ and her chakra reserves she could literally become one person's army. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Door opened and inside came orange-clad blonde boy.

"Oh, Naruto. I was just thinking about you. To what do I own the pleasure of seeing you so soon?"

Naruko rubbed her head sheepishly "I wanted to go to your library, jiji. I thought that I will start training as soon as posible."

Hokage nodded at that. He expected nothing less. "Neko."

Soon from the shadows female ANBU showed up. She was tall with long purple hair and had a ninjato strapped on her back. On her face was white mask that looked like a cat.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

Hokage smiled at her. "Ah Neko-chan. Please escort Naruto-_chan_ here to my private library and watch over him while he is inside. Make sure that he don't get his hands on any jutsu scrolls yet. He can read anything else though."

Naruko pouted cutely at _chan_ comment but smiled inwardly. She was glad that her escort was Neko. She was one of her best friends, though they didn't see each other often.

Yuugao smiled behind her mask. "With pleasure, Hokage-sama. Come Naruto-_chan_, let's go."

Naruko nodded at that. "Bye Hokage-jiji. See you later!" She followed Neko outside.

Sarutobi chuckled and relaxed in his chair. Then he eyed the pile of paperwork and cursed.

It was going to be another **long** day.

_/Scene break/_

Naruko followed Neko through various halls and corridors. Hokage's private library was highly secured place. Usually only current Hokage could access it, but sometimes he gave access to those ANBU he trusted, to improve their training. Of course most dangerous techniques weren't there, but were secured in Hokage's personal vault. Nonetheless it was quite a honor for Naruko to be able to go there.

Soon Naruko and Neko reached big double door. There was a large seal on the middle of them.

"Now, Naruto, put your hand on the seal and channel a bit of chakra. Hokage-sama told me that he keyed door to your chakra signature so you will be able to enter."

Naruko nodded at that and did as she was told. Once she channeled chakra inside the seal, it glowed in blue color and door opened. She and Neko quickly went inside. Naruko noted that door closed behind them.

Naruko looked around and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. What she saw was books.

Lots of books.

Library was huge. Naruko didn't see such big amount of books in one place before. Even Konoha's public library couldn't compare to this one. Naruko eyed shelves. All books were neatly organized. There were book on chakra control, elemental manipulation, chakra theory, genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu theory, seals, strategy, various tools and their usage, survival and stealth manuals, crafting manuals and various other books about everything shinobi needed to know. She could even see a few seduction manuals.

And, of course, there were jutsu scrolls. They were organized by their elemental nature. The ones with no elemental nature were on different section.

Naruko looked at this with wide eyes. Neko noticed the look on girl's (boy's at the moment) face and giggled.

"Quite surprising, no? Then I first saw this my expression was same as yours now. And you can change into your girl form here. Barriers protect this place from spying and intrusion."

Naruko nodded and changed into her girl form. Then she looked at the shelves again. _"Hmm... Where to start? Oh I know!"_ Inwardly she smirked.

"Hey Neko-chan. Will you be able to exit library without me?"

Neko had puzzled expression on her face, but it was hidden by her mask. "Yes, I will. Why?"

Naruko smirked evilly and put her hands in cross sign. "_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**_"

Once she said that 100 more Narukos appeared in the room. They manage to fit easily, because library had a lot of space for reading and siting. Probably for larger groups of ANBU to study together. Yuugao's eyes almost popped at the number of clones. _"And she is just 12"_ She thought.

"Okay, guys. Grab books and start reading." Naruko then threw a few tiny bags at one of the clones. It caught them. "Use these then you are low on chakra. Start with chakra control and then jutsu theory and elemental manipulation." She then created another clone with about one third of her total chakra. "You will create more clones if some dispel."

All clones saluted and started to work. Naruko then turned to Neko. "I will go to jiji's training grounds now. Make sure those don't lazy around Neko-chan." Yuugao just nodded. She was still shocked by the amount of clones. She heard one of clones murmuring something about blonde slave drivers, but it was quickly dispelled and replaced with another clone. She heard Naruko leaving. Then she eyed the clones. Most of them were reading already. Others were still picking books. Yuugao sighed.

It was going to be a **long** day.

_/Scene break/_

Naruko was following Hokage's directions to his training ground. By the looks of it. It was at the edge of a village and had a section of forest in it. Soon Naruko noticed a fence, surrounded with lots of barriers. There was only one small gate to get in. Naruko moved towards it and put her hand on the seal, which was on the gate. It glowed for a few moments and gate opened.

Naruko quickly moved inside. She noticed that gate closed behind her. She moved through trees and quickly reached a clearing. The training ground was huge. She could fill a couple of thousands clones here and there still will be plenty of room. There was small river nearby and some targets to practice weapon throwing.

Naruko looked around and wondered what she should do first. Then she felt a sudden surge of information. One of her clones in the library dispelled after finding some chakra control exercises. _"Tree walking huh? Interesting."_ She then created 500 clones.

"Okay guys, hundred of you go to nearby trees and practice tree walking until you dispel." Clones saluted and went towards forest area. Naruko then took out her father's scroll and unsealed everything, except last storage scroll. There were around 50 books and scrolls about sealing and seal theory and also lots of paper and ink supplies. She decided not to learn her father's techniques yet. She wanted to improve her chakra control first.

"Okay fifty of you each grab a book and read everything about seals here. Another fifty take these supplies and practice handwriting."

She then took her mother's scroll and unsealed everything. There was a scroll about Uzumaki taijutsu style called _**Shadow Dance**_. It seamed that it was a style that used female body's natural flexibility and grace to avoid and counter hits and it also had false openings to lure opponent in and then counter with quick and precise hits. Also style seamed to use Uzumaki's naturally dense chakra to form nearly invincible, but sharp chakra blades on the tips of the fingers. More advanced moves seamed to need high chakra control, and most advanced moves depended on user's elemental affinity. Naruko was really impressed with the style. "Okay hundred of you take this scroll and practice basic katas." She knew that clones couldn't pass strength from physical exercises, but clones still could memorize katas and pass experience using them. She knew that later she will have to practice just by herself.

She then picked another scroll. It was another taijutsu style, but this one seamed to be for males. It was called _**Crushing Fist**_. To use it well male needed large and strong build. Style used strong punches and high chakra control to send pulses of chakra inside enemy's body, crushing their vital organs inside. It was all about damaging opponent in inside. Master of a style could use any part of his body to crush enemy's insides with single hit. Also it used chakra to create shock waves, that could be used to send enemy flying, or to boost user's speed. All in all it was effective style.

Naruko whistled. Such a style could do a lot of damage in dangerous hands. She sealed the scroll in the main one. She couldn't use this style anyways. She then picked another scroll. It had Uzumaki's chakra techniques. They were put inside storage seals. Each seal opened by channeling some chakra on them. Advanced techniques that needed high chakra control could only be accessed by reaching that level of chakra control. She noticed that first storage seal only needed basic chakra control.

"Okay hundred of you take this scroll and practice techniques that need basic chakra control."

Clones saluted and went to work.

Naruko then eyed other scrolls. One was kenjutsu style called _**Five Dragon's**_. Inside there were five storage seals, each labeled with element. Each of five dragon's represented one of elemental affinities, that you needed to use the style. Naruko didn't knew her affinities yet so she decided to learn this later and sealed scroll.

She then eyed the last scroll. It seamed to be Uzumaki's sealing techniques and theory. It had more scrolls sealed inside storage seals, that opened by channeling some chakra inside them.

"Okay the rest of you take this one and read everything inside. If some of you won't have anything to read go to practice tree walking."

She then eyed the last storage seal in her mother's scroll. She knew that inside was Uzumaki clan's heirloom – _**Yamato. **_She was thinking if she should take the test to awaken her bloodline limit.

"_**Take it, Naruko. I know you can beat any test that sword throws at you. It's not like you to go down on a challenge."**_

"_You are right, Yami. No sword will be able to beat me. No one will stop me from reaching my dreams."_

Naruko had a determined look in her eyes. She bit her thumb and released storage seal. With a puff of smoke seal was released. Then smoke cleared it revealed a katana with black and white handle. It was sheathed inside dark blue sheath and had a golden strap to tie it at the belt.

Naruko carefully took it and unsheathed the sword. She took it carefully in her hands. It was very sharp. She could swear that it could slash through boulders with little effort. She bit her thumb and smeared some blood on the blade.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then _**Yamato**_ started to emit darkness. It intensified, until it consumed Naruko.

Then all she could see was darkness and she blacked out.

**A.N.** _Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Read & Review_

_Realag_


	6. Chapter 5: Awakening of Dark Slayer

**A.N. **_Thanks to all reviewers so far._

_Naruchan84: Thanks for review. And nope no Spiderman powers, except danger sense. Yami's powers will be more like Alex Mercer's abilities from Prototype, but changing costume parts not body parts._

_Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. It was kinda difficult one to write, because it is my first time writing battle scene._

_Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any anime/manga/game/comics elements used in this story. They belong to their respective authors.**

"_Thoughts"_

"Normal talking"

"**Summon/bijuu/symbiote talking"**

"_**Summon/bijuu/symbiote thinking"**_

_**Jutsus**_

_**Naruko Uzumaki – Rise of Darkness**_

**Chapter 5 "Awakening of Dark Slayer"**

Naruko opened her eyes slowly. "Uh... What hit me?" She looked around carefully. She seamed to be in some kind of sewer. There were lots of tubes and she was siting in water. Also everything seamed to be covered in dark black goo.

"Where the hell I am?"

"**I think we are inside your mindspace."** Naruko turned towards the voice and saw herself. Or to be more precise an almost exact copy of herself. She looked the same, except she had dark black hair and wore a black leather dress, with rather deep cleavage, that hugged her figure nicely.

"Yami?"

"**Yes, Naruko, it's me."**

Naruko smirked "Nice looks."

Yami giggled **"Why thank you... You are rather pretty yourself." **Both of them giggled.

Naruko looked around again. "So this is my mind, huh? What the hell I'm thinking?"

Yami smiled **"You will be able to change scenery later. Now we have bigger problems."**

Naruko looked puzzled "What do you mean?"

"I think she means me." Both of them heard a voice behind them. They turned around and soon a figure appeared from the shadows. It was tall man with silver hair. He wore long blue coat with golden snake-like patterns on the side. Underneath he wore dark blue outfit and long brown boots. On his hands were light brown fingerless gloves. In his left hand he was bringing _**Yamato**_.

Naruko eyed him carefully "So I guess you are spirit of sword or something like that?"

Man smirked "Something like that. I'm indeed Yamato, spirit of the sword, but my current looks are that of my previous master Vergil. Or as you might know him Vergil Uzumaki."

Naruko looked thoughtful. "So my ancestor was your previous master?"

Yamato smirked "Yes, he was the one your clan should thank to for longevity and dense chakra. He was the one that started your clan with a woman he fell in love with – Amaya Uzumaki. But enough history lessons. You have a test to take."

Naruko nodded "So what exactly is this test?"

Yamato smiled "It's simple. You have to be stronger than me. So we will fight. If you win, I will unlock your bloodline limit and you will become my master."

"_Stronger than him huh?"_

"And if I lose?"

Yamato smiled evilly "Simple. You will die."

He unsheathed the blade. "Now prepare yourself, Naruko Uzumaki. You can use anything you know against me. You can even use the help of your little friend there. All you need to do is beat me."

Naruko eyed Yamato once more. "He looks tough, are you ready to beat him, Yami?"

Yami smirked **"Of course. Let's show him our power."** She then turned into dark black liquid and covered Naruko.

Once liquid disappeared Naruko stood, wearing her kunoichi dress. Her hair was of midnight black color, and her lips of gloss black color. Soon dark liquid started flowing from her right hand, forming dark katana. She stretched a bit and smiled evilly "Now let's play, sword-boy." she said in sexy voice.

Yamato smirked inwardly. _"This just might be fun."_

They then looked at each other, sending their killing intent at each other. Air around them seamed to be saturated with so much bloodlust that it could kill smaller animals.

They charged at each other and their swords met. Soon both of them became blurs of black and blue clashing with each other, their clashes creating shock waves, making sewer-like mindspace tremble from their force.

"_Not bad. She is actually keeping up with me. From her looks I thought that she will be slow. She clearly doesn't have any training in kenjutsu, but somehow she is able to block or dodge all my attacks." _thought Yamato.

Meanwhile Naruko had much darker thoughts. _"He is strong. The only reason I can dodge and block his attacks is because of my danger sense. And I bet he isn't even using his full speed yet, while I can barely keep up with him at my full speed. Seams I will have to improvise."_

Suddenly Yamato kicked her in the ribs, sending her flying into wall. He jumped up and in the air he created four chakra swords, sending them flying there Naruko landed. He landed and waited for smoke to clear. Then smoke from impact cleared he noticed that she wasn't there. He felt her charging at his back. He turned and blocked her blade, but was surprised then her hair moved by itself and became sharp. It came down upon him. Yamato created another chakra sword and blocked hair with it.

Naruko jumped back from Yamato and created ten shadow clones. All of Narukos jumped at Yamato. _"Hmm.. interesting..."_ Yamato dismissed chakra sword. He then sheathed his katana and took a stance. "_**Rapid Slash**_" he said and charged forward, unsheathing his katana and destroying all clones in seconds. Clones popped out of existence, surrounding Yamato with white smoke. _"Hmm.. Where is the real one?"_

Suddenly he heard a voice "_**Dark Tendrils**_". Black tendrils shot from the ground, there Yamato stood. He jumped away, but they seamed to follow him. Yamato narrowed his eyes "_**Rapid Slash**_" he cut all of tendrils to pieces. He felt a presence behind him and barely avoided a slash from Naruko by jumping up and back flipping.

They then eyed each other. "Tsk. Almost got you." Naruko said. Yamoto smirked "Indeed. That was quite impressive. Guess I will have to take this up a notch." He smirked evilly and disappeared.

Naruko looked around quickly. _"Where the hell is he?"_ she thought. Suddenly she heard a whisper in her ear "Behind you". She jumped away, but didn't manage to avoid slash completely, her back now bleeding. Yamato charged at her with great speed. Now she couldn't keep up with his attacks. She sensed from where he will attack, but she wasn't quick enough to dodge or block them. She could barely redirect some of the hits to take less damage. _"How is he so fast?"_

She created twenty shadow clones. They charged at Yamato. "Pathetic..." Yamato said. He vanished and second later appeared behind clones. He sheathed his katana and with a click all clones burst into smoke. "To be honest I expected more from you. But you seam to still not get the purpose of this test. You need to be stronger, than me." Yamato narrowed his eyes and looked straight into Naruko's eyes. "So why are you so weak?"

Naruko felt fear. _"How can he be so strong? Is he getting stronger? Or am I getting weaker?"_ Yamato looked at her. "You aren't worth my time." He took a stance, his blade sheathed and looked at her "_**Judgement Cut**_". He unsheathed his blade and four black orbs surrounded Naruko. You could hear her screams of pain from inside. He then sheathed his blade again. Black orbs disappeared, revealing battered and bruised Naruko. All of her body was covered with deep cuts, that were bleeding heavily. Her midnight black hair was cut and seamed to be shorter in some places. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

Yamato seamed a bit impressed. "I see... You can manipulate density, material, form and size of your outfit and use it like it's your limb, but it seams that you didn't had any training with that yet. You need to focus your attention to morph your outfit constantly. Seams that your little friend helped you out with that a bit, but both of you haven't trained in those abilities so your synchronization wasn't perfect. Probably your friend had to focus all her attention into feeling where my attacks will hit, leaving you alone to deal with them. That _**Dark Tendrils**_ attack probably was used by making tendrils from your outfit, making them long and hard, so that they could pierce through ground and reach me. And you defended from my _**Judgement Cut**_ by surrounding yourself with your hair, making it metallic-like and forming something like cocoon. That would have been enough to defend from most attacks, but my blade can cut through anything, so all your defense could do was to make it weaker, ensuring that you aren't cut to pieces." Yamato seamed to seize her up. "You are strong, but you lack same thing those before you lacked. I really thought you have it in you to be stronger than me, but it seams I was wrong." Yamato unsheathed his blade "It's time to end this."

Naruko was breathing heavily. It really took a lot out of her to pull out that defense in almost split second. _"Again he is saying that I have to be stronger than he. I thought I have to beat him in battle, but maybe it's something else?.."_ She could see Yamato charging at her, wanting to finish her off. She could see determination in his eyes. Will to beat his enemy. She narrowed her eyes.

She won't give up this easily.

Yamato was bringing his blade down on her. Suddenly her left hand shot forward and caught the tip his blade with her fingers. Yamato's eyes widened and he jumped back getting into his kenjutsu stance.

"I see... Now I get it." he heard Naruko's voice. She looked at him, eyes burning with strength and raw determination. "Then you said that I have to be stronger than you, I thought that you meant that I have to beat you in battle. But that wasn't complete truth, was it?" She stood straightening herself, her fatigue vanishing. "I thought about our battle. You are stronger than me in everything. I couldn't even scratch you or attack you successfully. And then I got it." She slowly walked closer to him. "We are fighting in my mindspace. Both of us aren't actually here. Only representations of ourselves are here. In other words our wills." She stopped some distance away from him and looked at his eyes. "By saying that I need to be stronger than you, you meant that my will needs to be stronger than yours, if I want to become your master." She readied her katana, tightening her grip on it. "So, let's do one last attack. My will against yours." She smirked "What do you say, sword-boy?"

Yamato smiled "You are second one who figured this out, my previous master being first one." He readied his blade, tightening his grip "But..." he looked at Naruko's eyes "...I wonder if it will be enough." suddenly he started to raise his power, condensing all of it inside his blade. It started to glow eerie blue color. Water underneath him was pushed away from him, surrounding his feet in circle. His killing intent intensified, dropping it's full force on Naruko's shoulders. You could see eerie blue flames dancing in his eyes.

Naruko's smirk vanished, turning into serious look. She started to raise her own power, putting her dreams, her hopes, her will inside the blade. Soon it started to glow in eerie dark red color. Her killing intent intensified, reaching same level as Yamato's. You could see red flames dancing in her eyes, it was representation of her strength and her will.

Her **Will of Fire**.

They stood like that for a few moments, it seamed that they were waiting for some sort of signal. And then, like by some kind of silent agreement they charged at each other. Everything seamed to slow down for both of them. All they could see were each others eyes, and they knew that none of them will back down. This was going to be last attack.

And then in the blink of an eye it was all over. They stood some distance apart, their backs turned to each other. They stood like that for a few moments and then Yamato collapsed on his knees, a jet of blood coming out from a huge injury on his chest. He chuckled weakly "Seams I underestimated you, Naruko Uzumaki. You are a worthy wielder."

Naruko smirked "Did you honestly expected anything less from Konoha's most unpredictable ninja?"

Yamato smiled and fell down on the water.

Suddenly light consumed his body. Light seamed to go up, soon forming human silhouette. Then light disappeared a new form of Yamato was revealed. It was female with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore long blue coat and black skimpy leather dress underneath. She wore high stiletto shoes and black fingerless gloves. All in all she looked same as Naruko, just with different clothes. Yamato smiled and looked at herself, caressing her new body and curves.

"You know I might just like this new body." Yamato smirked. Naruko's jaw was almost at the floor and her eyes were the size of dinner plates. "What the hell? Is today some kind of impersonate Naruko day? First Yami and now you." From her outfit dark liquid poured on the water. Soon it formed into Yami, wearing almost same outfit as Yamato minus the coat. **"Now, now Naruko. You know that you are beautiful and it isn't a crime to show up that beautiful body of yours. I mean..."** She squeezed and caressed her breasts a bit. **"Who could hate this body?"** she smiled sexily. "Yeah don't worry about this. It's kinda like a tradition for me to turn into my master's form." Yamato added. Naruko grumbled a bit, but left it at that.

"Anyways why don't you change scenery a bit? We have some things to discuss." Naruko nodded and closed her eyes. She focused on what kind of changes she wanted. Soon sewer-like mindspace was engulfed in white light. Then it disappeared it revealed a beautiful forest with a lake. Near a lake was tiny, but beautiful hut. It was night time with bright full moon and stars on clear sky. Moon and stars were beautifully reflected by still waters of the lake.

Naruko opened her eyes. It looked exactly like she imagined. Both Yami and Yamato seamed impressed. "Well. Let's go inside." Yamato said. Naruko and Yami looked at each other, shrugged and followed her inside the hut.

_/Scene break/_

Naruko, Yami and Yamato were now comfortably siting inside dining room in the hut. It had large fireplace, fire already dancing inside it, two comfy looking couches and a tea table between them. It's walls contained various pictures. Above fireplace was resting a picture of both of Naruko's parents, the same one she got from Hokage. On one couch was siting Yamato. Across her was siting Naruko and Yami. Yami's head was comfortably lying on Naruko's lap. Naruko was surprised by such affection from her symbiote friend, but decided to drop it. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Naruko decided that she should start a conversation.

"So, Yamato, what do you wanted to discuss?"

Yamato shifted her position on the couch, trying to get more comfortable.

"Well, to be honest, I should have already awakened your bloodline limit now, but due to your unique condition we have some interesting options now."

Naruko raised her eyebrow at that "Like what?"

Yamato sighed. "Before that I should tell you my story first. Well... Firstly I and my first master, Vergil, aren't from this world."

Naruko's eyes widened a bit "You mean to tell me that you are from the same world as Yami?"

Yamato thought about that a bit "I doubt that... We are probably from similar worlds, but we originated in different universes. Honestly I haven't seen a creature like Yami back in my world, though I had seen various kinds of demons. Anyways my and my master's troubles started then a demon with particular ability started to collect Devil Arms."

"**Devil Arms?"** Yami asked.

"They are weapons like me. They are forged from the essence of strong demon and have that demon's power locked inside them. Though I'm a bit different. I was forged by powerful devil, named Sparda. He imbued me with some of his power and essence of darkness. Anyways that demon, Allucard I think his name was, started to collect Devil Arms. He had an ability to consume demon essence and powers, making them his."

Naruko whistled at that "I can see why you find it bothersome. He had a potential to become a very strong demon if what you told us about Devil Arms is true."

Yamato nodded "And he did. He even attacked my master's brother Dante and stole his Devil Arms collection and some of his powers. Dante was a demon hunter so he had quite a collection. Needless to say Allucard soon became powerful."

"**But how Vergil and Dante managed to fight those demons? I admit that you are powerful and I imagine Dante had similar weapon to you, but surely it wasn't enough for simple humans to overpower powerful demons?"** Yami asked.

Yamato smirked "Who said that they were simple humans?"

"Huh?"

Yamato smiled "Both of them were half-devils. Actually they were sons of the devil who forged me – Sparda."

Naruko's jaw was on the floor "Wow... You are telling me that my ancestor was devil? Ha! It seams that villagers were right then they called me demon brat." she laughed.

Yamato chuckled a bit "Anyways... Allucard soon became powerful and both my master and his brother teamed up to take him down. It was long and difficult battle, but they managed to weaken him enough to land a final blow. My master decided to finish him by himself and pierced Allucard through his heart with me. And then... Well everything went terribly wrong."

"What do you mean?" Naruko asked.

Yamato shifted from her position on a couch, "Well it seams that he tried to take powers from me. But at that moment he was very weakened and I was piercing his heart. So all demonic essence he stole overloaded and surged into me. Huge explosion blasted me and my master through dimensions. We appeared in completely different universe than our own. I couldn't access most of the powers I got from Allucard, but I could access an ability from one of dimensional demons. It allowed me and my master to travel through worlds. We traveled for quite some time, trying to go back to our world and fighting powerful enemies, adding even more powers to me. I couldn't access any of them, it seamed that my form wasn't suitable for them. Anyways we traveled like that until we came upon this world. And then my master met Amaya Uzumaki."

"How did they meet?" Naruko asked.

Yamato smiled "My master saved her from some ninja clan. Back then there weren't any ninja villages, just different clans. They fell in love almost in first sight. My master decided to stop wandering and wanted to spend his eternal life with Amaya, taking her surname."

"**Eternal life? You mean he was immortal?"**

"No. He had eternal youth. He stopped aging at 21. He still could be killed. He created a technique to infuse Amaya with his devil blood, making her part devil too. But soon a particular ninja clan became fearful and jealous of his power. They ambushed him and through bloody battle managed to kill him. My master managed to kill a lot of them, before going down. Amaya later found his body and took me as memento. She was pregnant with his baby. That's how your clan started, Naruko."

Naruko looked sad by how her ancestor died "Do you know which clan ambushed him?"

Yamato looked thoughtful for a few minutes "I believe it was clan with strange red eyes.. U..hi..ka? No, not like that..."

Naruko narrowed her eyes. Soon room was filled with enormous killing intent.

"**Uchiha?**" she asked in demonic voice.

Yamato and Yami were trembling a bit at demonic look Naruko had in her eyes. It promised lots of pain to someone. They could only hope that not them.

"Yeah... I guess you know them?..." Yamato asked nervously.

Naruko composed herself, her killing intent disappearing. Yami and Yamato released breath of relief. "You could say that..." Naruko said more calmly. "Uchiha Madara was the one responsible of Kyuubi's attack twelve years ago. It resulted in both of my parents dieing and me suffering a great deal of pain and solitude. So you could say that I have a bone to pick with **Uchiha** clan." she spat the word Uchiha with much venom and hate.

Yamato nodded at that "Anyways I told you this story, because your friend here gives us a rather unique opportunity."

Naruko looked puzzled "What kind of opportunity?" she tilted her head to a side a bit.

"Well... Remember how I said that I couldn't access any of the powers I got from Allucard and in my master's travels? Well I think I know a solution to that. Your friend here has an unique ability to shift her form and release hidden potential. In our battle, I noticed how your speed and strength was greater than it should be with your build. I can only assume that she made your muscles denser and stronger, not growing them and assuring that you still have beautiful figure. I think that if you will train your body until you can't move, you would get even faster and stronger, still having your flexibility, grace and beautiful figure. Anyways... I think that if I and Yami merged into single being, it would result in releasing all that power I can't access at the moment. And I could shift my form into forms of all those Devil Arms Allucard consumed."

Naruko thought about that "What will happen to both of you if you merge?" she asked with concern.

Yamato smiled a bit "Well we will have each others memories. Our personalities will merge, opposite traits negating each other. Apart from that it won't change much. As I can see our personalities are similar, so it probably will result into Yami having all my memories and skills."

Naruko thought hardly and looked at Yami "What do you want to do?"

Yami smiled **"I am okay with that. It wouldn't change much and it would give us more power."**

Yamato shifted nervously "Well... it would bind you two for a lifetime. Meaning that you, Yami, won't be able to separate from Naruko anymore. If she dies, you will die too."

Naruko looked at Yami "I will support you in any decision you make. We might have spent little time together, but I already see you as a friend, no, as sister I never had. If you don't want to do this, then it's okay with me."

Yami looked back at Naruko. She then thought about what she should do for a long time. She looked at Naruko's eyes and could see her concern for her and something she didn't thought she will see.

She saw that Naruko loved her.

Not as a lover, but as a friend, part of her family, her sister.

Yami was deeply moved by that. In all of her existence she was seen as some kind of monster, an ugly creature, a tool to be used. But Naruko saw her as a sister. And she loved her as one. Yami was surprised that she felt the same emotion for her too.

She loved Naruko as a sister.

She wanted to hug and comfort her, then she was sad.

She wanted to share her happiness.

She wanted to defend her.

She wanted to see her smile.

And for the first time in her existence she thought that dieing together with this human wouldn't be so bad.

Yami smiled, a true, warm smile and looked at Yamato. **"Let's do it."** Naruko looked at Yami "Are you sure? You won't be able to separate from me if you do this." Yami smiled at Naruko **"I am sure, little sister."** Naruko smiled, tears of happiness forming in her eyes. She then hugged Yami and cried "I have a sister... I have a family..." Yami smiled at her new little sister and returned a hug. A few minutes passed and they released each other from their hug.

Yamato smiled at new sisters "Aww... That was so cute..." she teased a bit. Both Yami and Naruko blushed a bit. "Anyways before we merge I should tell you about abilities you will get, Naruko." Naruko nodded and waited for Yamato to continue.

"The so-called _**Dark Slayer**_ bloodline limit actually means, that you will become half-devil like my previous master. He named it like that after his fighting style and claimed that it was bloodline limit, not wanting to say to others that he actually was part demon. Only Amaya knew whole truth about it. Anyways you will get eternal youth, stopping aging at 21. Also you will get increased regeneration and you will be able to use youki – demonic energy. Also you will be able to use demonic transformation with it's special abilities. For each half-devil it looks different and their abilities are different too. But all transformations have speed and strength increase. By the way, I already noticed that you have a very large amount of youki inside you."

Naruko nodded "I had Kyuubi no Yoko sealed inside me. It tried to escape, by overloading seal, but that didn't work, resulting in me getting all it's powers and knowledge."

Yamato nodded at that "That actually is good for you. With such a huge amount of youki you already have you will be able to use your transformation for days before tiring. Also I think that then I and Yami merge, huge amounts of youki, I have inside me, will go to you. Also it will awaken your devil's blood. I honestly don't know what kind of result awakening of your blood will produce. All I know that it will probably release your hidden potential. Anyways apart from stuff I told you about you will also get all the powers I got from Allucard and in my master's travels. But you will have to train really hard to master and use them. Anyways that's all I had to tell you. Do you want to start now?"

Yami looked at Yamato and nodded **"Let's do it now. What do you need me to do?"** Yamato stood from her seat and shrugged "Nothing much. Just hold my hands and close your eyes. I will do everything else." Yami stood up and Yamato took her hands in her own. Both of them closed their eyes. Soon they started to emit dark red light. It intensified and engulfed both of them. Soon it looked like small red sun. And then with powerful explosion of red light Naruko blacked out.

_/Scene break/_

Back in the real world Naruko was engulfed by dark red aura. In her hands she had _**Yamato**_, which was engulfed by dark shroud. Suddenly black shroud around it disappeared and Naruko's red aura intensified even more, hiding Naruko from view. All the clones who were training popped out of existence. Soon aura around Naruko disappeared and left her lying on the ground, unconscious.

**A.N.** _Hope you enjoy this chapter. Before anyone complains about making Naruko too powerful too fast let me say you a few words._

_First in my first A.N. I wrote that this will be super strong, maybe godlike Naruko, so you were warned. Secondly it's true that now she has lots of power, but she has no control over it. That's why I started this fic a year before Naruto fails graduation exam for the third time in manga. To give Naruko some time to get control. And lastly in manga Madara is overpowered. Seriously Sharingan and Rinnegan + previous jinchuurikis with them = overkill. And I told you that I will give Naruko an edge in this fic. And what better edge than _**_Yamato's_**_? Mhuhahaha... *cough*_

_Anyways that's all I have to tell about this. Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was my first time writing battle scene. ^^ Look forward to the next one in 2-3 days. Maybe longer, because I will have some other stuff to do._

_Read & Review_

_Realag_


	7. Chapter 6: Getting teacher

**A.N.** _Thanks to all reviewers! I read your reviews and was so happy for positive comments, that I sat down and wrote this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any anime/manga/game/comics elements used in this story. They belong to their respective authors.**

"_Thoughts"_

"Normal talking"

"**Summon/bijuu/symbiote talking"**

"_**Summon/bijuu/symbiote thinking"**_

_**Jutsus**_

_**Naruko Uzumaki – Rise of Darkness**_

**Chapter 6 "Getting teacher"**

Naruko wakes up. She felt energized and good, but had a slight headache. She looked around. _"White ceiling, spooky lights, uncomfortable bed, that disgusting cleaner smell... I'm either in prison or in hospital."_ She looked around some more. Bars on windows, two ANBU guarding a door, one of them disappearing, probably to report that she woke up. _"Yep. Hospital. They just had to make a private room for me here... I almost feel like I live here already... Damn I hate hospitals..."_ Naruko sighed and tried to get more comfortable. _"Better act like a 'good girl'. Maybe will manage to get out of here sooner... Yami or Yamato... Erm dunno how to call you now... can you hear me?"_

"_**Yes, little sister, I can hear you. And you can still call me Yami. It seams that after merging I became dominant personality of the two. Who would have thought that a sword could have such a kinky side?"**_ she giggled. Naruko sweat-dropped.

"_You can tell me details later. Anyways, anything I should know before Hokage-jiji comes?"_

Yami shrugged inside mindspace **_"Nothing much. I still have no idea what kind of demon transformation you will have. We will only find out, then you use it. I will tell you later then we start to train. Yamato was absorbed inside, once we merged but you can summon sword at will. All that power was unlocked successfully, but you will need to master one form at a time, starting with Yamato's first form and abilities."_**

Naruko sent a mental nod at that. It wouldn't be half as fun if it was easy. _"How many forms there is exactly? And did all that power effected my chakra? It kinda seams to me that my reserves are at least trice as big as before."_

Yami thought about it a little **_"Honestly, I have no idea how many forms. Right now I can count at least eight, but there seams to be much more. We probably won't know until you master them all. And about chakra... Well your reserves indeed increased, meaning you will have to spend lots of time to get chakra and youki control to high level. But all that power also gave your chakra all elemental affinities. And it's only a guess but you will probably be able to mix them to create various sub-elements. Though for that you will have to work really hard."_**

Naruko sighed. It seams she will have a lot of work to do.

Suddenly door opened and inside came Hokage and Neko. Hokage sent a sign for other ANBU to leave. ANBU nodded and disappeared. Hokage then did a few hand signs, creating silence and security barriers in the room. None could come in or out until he will release them. Then he looked at Naruko.

"Now, Naruko, want to tell me why me and Neko here found you passed out inside my training ground?"

Naruko looked at Hokage "Were those barriers really necessary? It's not like I would run away, jiji..." she sent him puppy eyes look, her lip quivering a bit. Yuugao had to use all of her willpower to not shout 'Kawaii' and tackle the girl. Hokage just sent Naruko a _'are you kidding me'_ look. Usually that would have worked against him, but now he was serious. Naruko just pouted cutely and sighed.

"Okay, jiji, I will tell you everything." And she told him about **_Yamato_**, it's history and her new bloodline limit and how Yami and Yamato merged, releasing it's full power.

Hokage looked thoughtful at that. "So you now have not one, but two bloodlines, one of them easily surpassing even that of legendary **_Rinnegan_**. But you can't control any of them yet, so you need to train heavily. Will those pass to your children?"

Naruko asked about that Yami, even though she doubted that she will have kids in the future. She liked girls, not boys. **_"Your devil blood will pass to your children, granting them same abilities like for Uzumakis. But to awaken it fully they will need to pass same test as you. Though Yamato was absorbed by me you will be able to create more Devil Arms in similar way how Yamato was created. And my powers... well I don't know. We are bound together now for a life, but I'm not sure if it will pass to your children."_** Naruko told all that to Hokage.

Hokage sighed "If it can passed to children, council will want to make you baby machine. We should hide this bloodline limit for time being. Anyways you said you can create more of those **_Devil Arms_**, can those without your bloodline use them?"

Naruko discussed that with Yami for a few minutes and then nodded "Yes, but only if some of that persons chakra is channeled inside as a finishing touch of creation. It will make it so it can be used by that person and that person only, making it personal weapon."

Hokage nodded. In that way Naruko was the only one, who could chose to whom give such weapons. "I will prepare papers so that only you can decide to whom make such weapons, if you will want to make them. Even I won't be able to order you to make such a weapon if you don't want. That should remove some of the problems."

Sarutobi then seamed to think about something else. "Since you now have a sword and no teacher, I think that it would be good idea if someone would help you with your training these three months before academy. And it would also ensure that someone always keeps an eye on you." He then looked at Yuugao.

"Neko, would you like to take this mission? It would be looked as long term B rank mission. Of course all of details will be known only to us three."

Yuugao smiled underneath her mask. She already wanted to ask for a chance to train Naruko, at least for a short time. "I accept, Hokage-sama. It will be my pleasure to train Naruko."

Hokage nodded and smiled. "Good. I will be sure that all paperwork is in order, then I will be in my office. Now, Naruko, doctors say that nothing is wrong with you so you can go back to your apartment or back to training grounds with Neko. Here is the scroll. I sealed all the scrolls and books I found in training ground. Be more careful in the future." He threw her a scroll and Naruko caught it. "Now, I will be on my way. I have lot's of work to do." He undid barriers and moved to the door. He seamed like he was going to his funeral. Though, knowing how much paperwork was in his office, maybe he was.

Naruko looked at Hokage and suddenly had an evil idea. She smiled innocently and tilted her head to the side "Hokage-jiji, if you will help me with my training and teach me some jutsu I will tell you how to beat paperwork." Hokage's head snapped at her so fast, that she was afraid that it will roll of his shoulders. He looked at her eyes. He saw innocent look at her eyes. Any lesser man would have been fooled by it, but he looked deeper. He saw a glint of evilness inside them. He narrowed his eyes "You really know how, don't you?"

Naruko's smile widened. In a blink of an eye, Hokage was at the side of her bed, kneeing before her, his hands put together. "Please tell me, I will teach you all the jutsu you want, just save me from that damned paperwork." Naruko inwardly sweat-dropped. She didn't knew if she should be impressed by his speed or disappointed that he didn't figure it out. She didn't let herself to slip her act. She smiled even wider.

"Can I get that promise on paper, with your signature?"

Hokage was shocked by that. But to be honest he probably wouldn't have taught her anything. He grumbled and started to write a promise.

Yuugao was impressed by how twelve year old girl managed to bribe Hokage into teaching her jutsu. _"Must not let her to meet Anko. It would be catastrophic."_

Hokage gave Naruko a paper. "Here, promise to teach you ten things of your choosing. Jutsu, fighting styles, anything. If I won't be able to teach you, something you want, I will make sure to find a teacher who will. Now, tell me how to beat that cursed paperwork!" Hokage shouted at the end. Naruko calmly took a paper, read it and let Yami to store it inside her for safe keeping. She then looked at Hokage and smirked. "Thought about using **_Kage Bushin no Jutsu_**?"

Hokage looked at her, then blinked. He then walked near a wall and banged his head a few times into it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He then turned around, gave Naruko a bow of respect and went towards his office, evil smile on his face. _"Just you wait you cursed paperwork. Now I have a tool to your demise."_ Soon he started to laugh evilly. Those who saw him thought that he finally lost it.

Naruko looked at Hokage leaving with some amusement and then turned towards Neko. "Now, Neko-chan, want to start my training?" Yuugao smiled, underneath her mask and nodded at the girl "Yes, let's go Naru-chan."

Girl beamed at her and changed into her boy form. Then both of them left hospital and moved towards training ground.

_/Scene break/_

Inside Hokage's training ground Naruko and Yuugao were getting started on Naruko's training.

"Okay, Naruko. Since you know about how shadow clones transfer their experiences to original we will use your clones to go it faster. Now make as many clones as you can, without tiring. Keep around one third of your chakra."

Naruko smirked evilly "Remember, that you wanted this." she then put her fingers into cross sign and said "_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**_". Entire training ground was filled with white smoke and 1500 Naruko's beamed at Yuugao.

Yuugao's jaw was on the ground. Strangely her mask was still firmly secured on her face. _"More than thousand of them... And I can't make more than 10 without tiring."_ She then composed herself and started to order clones.

"Okay 1000 of you go to trees and start on tree walking, because we have to improve your chakra control fast. It shouldn't take long with such a number. Then you can reach top divide your group into two, one will start on water walking and other will continue on tree walking. Hundred of you go to Hokage's library and read books there. Hundred more go to public library, there shouldn't be any problems there. Two hundred work on the stuff in Naruko's scrolls. Hundred more will practise kenjutsu katas my clone will show to you." She then created several shadow clones to watch over each group. She then turned towards original Naruko.

"Okay I want you to create five hundred more clones, using youki, and start them on tree walking to increase your control on it." Naruko nodded and created five hundred more clones, using youki.

Yuugao smiled. "Now as for you, we will work on your speed, strength, agility and flexibility. I assume that Yami can heal all injuries, yes?"

Naruko nodded, for some reason now she was very nervous. Something in Neko's voice put her on edge.

Yuugao smirked underneath her mask "Excellent."

_/Scene break. Later that night./_

Naruko was laying on her bed, inside her apartment, totally exhausted. Neko gave her a ton of various exercises and later had a spar with her. She had to do all of them until she couldn't move anymore and had her butt handed to her by Neko, in their spars. She sighed. It was going to be long three months. She decided that she as might can make more clones and send them deeper inside forest to work on some other things. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

_/Inside Naruko's mindspace/_

Naruko opened her eyes and looked around. She was inside her mindspace. She then noticed something that wasn't there before. It was tall, beautiful, fully blooming sakura tree. The tree swayed gently in the night air, each petal dancing among it's branch with an enchanting glow under the gaze of the moonlight. Underneath it was a small pond, surrounded with small rocks, it's clear waters reflecting tree and full moon. It was breath-taking.

"**Looks beautiful, yes? It appeared after I and Yamato merged."** Naruko turned around and saw Yami. She wore a black kimono with golden trims. It had golden nine-tailed fox ornament on it. Her midnight hair was flowing freely on her back. Naruko looked at tree again.

"What do you think it means?"

Yami shrugged **"Honestly I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with your devil half... Anyways, I brought you here to start your training on mastering Yamato's first form. Here time flows differently than in real world. A day here is an hour outside. I will be able to use youki, while you are here to stimulate all physical exercises what you will do here. Because you usually sleep for eight hours, we will use six of them for training. We will use last two to heal you up to your fullest."**

Naruko nodded and smiled "Let's start then, Yami-onee-chan."

Yami smiled and materialized _Yamato_. **"Let's start, little sister."**

Naruko nodded and materialized her _Yamato_ too.

It was going to be a long night.

**A.N.** _And done. Virtual cookie for those, who will get tree reference. Next chapter will be the start of academy year._

_Read & Review_

_Realag_


	8. Chapter 7: New Academy year

**A.N.** _Thanks for all reviewers! This chapter is quite long and a bit boring, because I put Naruko's training results and descriptions on all of clan heirs. But it had to be done, because of my plans for next few chapters. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy reading this one._

_Sketchfan: No. Well not on purpose. I haven't played that game so there might be some similarities with Yami's abilities to control hair with that game's, but that will probably be it. I might also burrow some weapon forms for Yamato from it._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any anime/manga/game/comics elements used in this story. They belong to their respective authors.**

"_Thoughts"_

"Normal talking"

"**Summon/bijuu/symbiote talking"**

"_**Summon/bijuu/symbiote thinking"**_

_**Jutsus**_

_**Naruko Uzumaki – Rise of Darkness**_

**Chapter 7 "New Academy year"**

_/First day of Academy new year/_

Naruko was walking in the street towards academy in her usual boy disguise. Spiky unruly hair, kill-me orange jumpsuit, goggles around neck. In other words she looked like an idiot. She noticed villagers sneering at her, and throwing her hateful looks, but she just ignored them _**"Why you are putting up with those fools is beyond me. I would have cut them to pieces long time ago."**_ Yami said through their mental link. Naruko smirked inwardly. During those three months, she and Yami got really close. Both of them saw each other as family and were really protective of each other.

"_Because that would only prove their truth. That and where is the fun in ending it so quickly? I prefer to drive them crazy. Slowly..."_ Yami giggled at that. During those three months Naruko got a little bit more cruel. She used some of her clones to do some 'harmless' pranks. Like rearranging some things inside houses of merchants, who denied her boy form goods. Or writing some stuff on their walls in bloody red paint like: _'Get out!', 'Even in death I am watching' _or, her personal favorite, _'Betrayers of my final will, YOU will suffer in the fires of hell!'_ with a signature of Forth Hokage underneath. Needless to say some of them were scared shit-less. And Naruko brought that to even higher level. She developed a seal that would at random time intervals release spooky sounds and put such seals in their houses. Like someone walking, or creepy creaking sounds. Soon rumors about Forth Hokage's ghost traveled in population.

So far none of villagers approached Naruko to make an apology, but some of villagers nerves were really on edge. Of course she spent that time not only pulling pranks. Every morning she met Neko inside Hokage's training ground. She then created lots of shadow clones and sent them to do their tasks. Largest group worked on chakra and youki control, then a group on sealing, taijutsu katas, jutsus, genjutsu, kenjutsu, reading in library, infiltration training by trying to get into high security buildings undetected. She also send some clones to learn healing jutsu and techniques, learning all she could about human body, pressure points and chakra pathways. Then Neko ordered her to do exercises and after that both of them sparred either with swords or just in taijutsu. Also Naruko sent large group of clones deeper into forest to work in some of her projects. And that continued every single day for three months.

And progress showed. Naruko used resistance and gravity seals to develop her speed and strength to higher level. Yami ensured that she will still retain her beauty and flexibility, by making her bones and muscles denser instead of increasing their size. Each time she teared muscles or broke bones they would heal and get stronger. At the moment she was quite strong, managing to destroy trees and rocks with her strength. Neko told her that her speed was high ANBU level without seals on. Also she was kage level in her kenjutsu, she had defeated Neko with her sword skill. She mostly used same style as _Yamato's_ first master Vergil used – _**Dark Slayer**_ style. She also improved it, by adding more attacks and using her flexibility and grace. Neko commented on her style, saying that it looked like deadly dance.

In seals department she could proudly proclaim that she was a seal master. For some reason all theory about seals and their developing was really easy for her. She finished all books and scrolls about seals from her parent's scrolls in two months. She was now trying to develop some of seals she had ideas for. She also learned one of her father's signature jutsus – _**Rasengan**_. She still didn't learn **_Hirashin_**, because it needed medic level chakra control to use correctly. Her control now was at high jounin level.

Her mother's techniques and styles were divided into five levels. She reached third one in_** Shadow Dance**_ taijutsu style. She also reached forth level in Uzumaki clan jutsus and techniques, needing near perfect chakra control for last one. She decided not to learn **_Five Dragons_** kenjutsu style just yet. She decided to learn those styles after she mastered elemental manipulation. It seamed that Yami was right about her having all five elemental natures. What surprised both Naruko and Yami, however was another nature. Darkness nature. It seamed that Naruko got very strong affinity to darkness, probably because _Yamato_ was imbued with pure darkness element and since it merged with Yami that affinity went to Naruko. So far she had mastered her darkness, wind and lighting affinities. She was currently working on fire affinity.

To sum everything up she was Master at sealing. She had high ANBU level speed, but she was still working on it, wanting to get even faster. She was quite strong, but she liked to use precise hits into pressure points and vital areas more. She had quite a lot of ninjutsu, some of them were of her own creation, except _**Rasengan**_ and Uzumaki jutsus. In genjutsu she had little ability on single target genjutsu. She could dispel all genjutsus easily, with Yami's help. She also created a couple of wide area genjutsus, that used a lot of chakra and were hard to dispell. Her taijutsu was low jounin level, because she still haven't mastered her style. She was deadly with her kenjutsu, mostly using _Yamato's_ main form. All in all she was around jounin level.

Also all nights during those three months were spent doing training inside her mindspace. So far she had mastered three of _Yamato's_ forms. She also worked on her demonic transformation and abilities. At the moment she was trying to learn to use some of those abilities, without transforming. During their relaxing time Yami and Naruko worked on strategy by playing shogi and brainstormed for new seal ideas. Also she worked on some of techniques she found in Kyuubi's memories. She even found knowledge on how to make kitsune summoning contract. She discussed with Yami a lot if she should make and sign it, and finally decided to do it.

Naruko remembered the day she summoned kitsune boss summon.

_/Flashback. One month ago./_

Naruko was inside Hokage's training grounds. Neko already left for today, leaving Naruko alone. On the ground before Naruko was a large red scroll. It was kitsune summoning contract, which Naruko made in her spare time. She already wrote her name on it, signing it in blood. She then practiced hand signs needed for technique a few minutes. Then she was confident, that she knew them correctly she decided to try and summon kitsune.

"_Well, here goes nothing."_ She bit her thumb, did hand signs and slammed her hand into earth, using as much chakra as she could, shouting "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_". In a huge puff of smoke a huge fox appeared. It's fur was dark red color and it had huge eight tails. It was huge in size, it could easily tower over almost all buildings in the village. It looked at Naruko with critical eye.

"**Who are you and how you summoned me?" **it boomed in demonic voice.

Naruko decided to be respectful and bowed "I'm Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, former jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko."

Fox's eyes widened a bit. **"You are a host of Kyuubi-sama? That explains how you got contract, but what do you mean by former? Is Kyuubi-sama dead?"**

Naruko told it how Kyuubi tried to get it's freedom back and died, because of seal draining it of all it's power and knowledge, giving it to Naruko.

Fox looked thoughtful for a moment **"That makes you the sage of our clan, Naruko-sama. My name is Akane and I am current boss summon of kitsune clan. Because you now have our former leader's power and knowledge I give you permission to summon kitsune to your aid. I will inform my clan about this. It was a very long time since we had a summoner. Since the day that cursed Uchiha Madara somehow summoned Kyuubi-sama, without signing our contract, we didn't had any summoners."**

Naruko narrowed her eyes at the name and some of her killing intent leaked out "Uchiha Madara? Seams we have a common enemy, Akane-sama. And please, no honorifics then you are talking with me. It makes me feel old and I am only 12. And I would rather be my summon's friend and partner, not master." Naruko smiled at her.

Akane looked at Naruko with slight surprise **"You are interesting summoner, Naruko. I won't use honorifics, but I can't promise that others of my clan won't. I look forward to fight alongside you as a partner. I will be leaving now and I will take this contract with me. If you want others to sign it summon me and I will test them. Until we meet next, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze"** And with a puff of smoke she was gone.

_/Flashback end./_

Since that meeting Naruko summoned and met some of the foxes. Some of them were really respectful towards her and insisted into using honorifics. She also sometimes summoned and played with small kits.

Naruko looked ahead. She was at the academy. She saw younger students with their parents leading them inside for the first day in the academy. She felt a pang of sadness seeing that, but shook it off. She felt some of parents sending her heated glares. She decided to go to her classroom quickly. She was at last year of academy and only first years had to listen to Hokage's speech.

She quickly found her class and went inside. It was still empty, because she was a bit early. She decided to leave a few 'presents' for her teachers. She then sit at the back seat of the class, near a window. Soon other students started to come in. During those three months before academy Naruko also sent some clones to investigate Konoha's ninja clans. She was in the class of clan heirs, so she thought that it might be useful to know some things about them. After a few more moments she noticed two of them coming in.

First to come in was Shikamaru Nara. He had fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. His attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved gray jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, brown pants, and blue sandals. Naruko knew that all Nara males were highly intelligent, their IQ often reaching over two hundred. Also all Nara males shared another trait – they were totally lazy. It was nothing sort of a miracle, that they didn't find breathing too 'troublesome'. Though lazy, they were loyal, and could act then needed. They specialized in using shadows with their techniques. _"My darkness techniques are probably stronger than their shadow ones, but it could be useful to see some of their techniques. Maybe I would find some ways to change them. Also I would like to have a match in shogi with him."_

Behind him was Choji Akimichi. He had brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he had a much more robust physique than most other ninja. He wore brown shorts, a rather long white scarf, a short-sleeved green jacket over a white shirt with the kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on it, ring earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. He was eating a bag of potato chips. Akimichi were really sensitive about their figure, word 'fat' being a taboo around them, if you valued your life, though members of the clan were kind and caring. Also Akimichi clan owned most of shinobi restaurants inside the village. Members of Akimichi clan specialized in strength and their special techniques to make themselves or parts of their body bigger. _**"Interesting clan. If they had actual taijutsu style, that would suit their build, they would be quite a force."**_ Naruko mentally nodded to that.

Soon both of them found their seats, Shikamaru almost instantly falling asleep and Choji still eating his never-ending bag of chips. Soon Naruko heard high-pitched fangirl screams and she knew that a certain person came into class.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke had spiky black hair with a blue tint, which looked like duck butt. His clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, and white shorts. He was hailed as genius of this generation. Naruko mentally snorted at that. _"Genius my ass...He is just a brat, spoiled by that cursed civilian council. I bet Itachi would have killed him that night if he would see him now."_ Truthfully Naruko couldn't get what was so great about so-called 'last loyal Uchiha'. He didn't even activate his _**Sharingan **_yet. His taijutsu was average, his speed was average, his strength was average, his looks were also average. Naruko could bet that if she would remove that orange jumpsuit from her boy form and would use clothes that showed that form's muscles, it would get many fangirls. But she didn't want that kind of attention. It would be too... troublesome. Anyway, in her opinion, Sasuke Uchiha was an average academy student. If Shikamaru, Choji and other heirs didn't hide their skills and techniques they could beat him easily. And Naruko suspected that some of academy teachers were bribed by civilian council to paint Uchiha's performance in brighter colors. **_"Maybe you should do everyone a favor and end his pitiful existence?" _**Yami asked. _"Tempting, but no. I think that I will humiliate him instead. Maybe I will drop my mask a bit, showing a bit of my skills. It will be funny to see 'genius' lose against so-called dead last."_

Behind him were two of his most obsessive fangirls - Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno.

Ino's most noticeable traits in her appearance were her green eyes and her long blonde hair, tied in a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She wore a short purple vest like shirt with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers. Her clan owned a flower shop in the village and specialized in mind related techniques. Due to their techniques, Yamanaka clan were experts at intelligence gathering and espionage. _"They have some really interesting techniques. I wonder how they do that mind transfer stuff?" _**_"You could always ask... Though that's probably a clan secret."_**

To her right was Sakura Haruno. She had long bright pink hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs and tight dark green shorts. She was smart, but her other skills were below average. She was typical fangirl, always trying to win her 'Sasuke-kun's' affection. She was also loud and had bad temper, always hitting Naruko's boy form for every little thing she found annoying. There were only two reasons for what Naruko decided to find some info about her. First was that her mother, Haruka Haruno, was in civilian council. That woman was huge Kyuubi hater and Naruko had most of her troubles, because of her. Second reason was because Sakura was her boy form's 'crush'. _"I must have been out of my mind, then I chose her as my mask's 'crush'. I mean look at her – she is totally useless. And that red dress is as bad as my boy form's orange jumpsuit."_

Ino and Sakura followed Sasuke like lost puppies, while asking him for a date. Naruko decided just to ignore them. Soon two more persons of notice came in. They were Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka.

Shino had dark bushy brown hair, pale skin, and was quite tall. Shino wore the same style as the rest of his clan, consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. Aburame specialized in using their kikaichuu bugs as weapons. Their insects lived in symbiosis with their shinobi hosts. At birth, members of this clan were offered to a special breed of insects as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. Those insects feed on chakra as a food source, making them quite deadly. The relationship between the shinobi and the insects was mutually beneficial. The host granted the insects shelter and allowed them to feed off their chakra, their body becoming a living hive of tens of thousands of these insects, and in return the insects did the user's bidding, allowing the shinobi to perform ninjutsu-like techniques without the use of hand seals or chakra conversion. Also Aburame clan was known for their lack of talking and showing emotions. They also valued logic and cared for their hives. _"They are a strong clan. Their techniques using those insects are highly effective. But I think that they are too depended on them. If enemy would somehow neutralize their insects, it would leave them with almost no means to attack or depend." _Naruko said to Yami.**_"True. Specializing in a single area can be dangerous. But I think that they can't use jutsu because their insects eat chakra too fast. They probably have large reserves, depending on the size of the hive, but more than two thirds are probably used by insects."_**Yami added. _"You are probably right. The rest is probably used for some of techniques. I bet they use small chakra pulses to talk with their hives. It's probably like code, consisting of longer and shorter pulses."_

Naruko then looked at Kiba Inuzuka. He had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails. He also had the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. His attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a gray, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood on his head and dark blue sandals. On his head, underneath hood his puppy partner Akamaru was resting. Inuzuka clan was known for their use of ninken as fighting companions. The members were given their own canine partner when they reach a certain age. Thereafter, the shinobi and their dog are practically inseparable. It would seem that due to the bond between an Inuzuka and their canine partner, their chakra is allowed to mix, and is shared between them, adding a feral appearance to the human partners, and makes a bond between them that affords them the use of the clan's collaboration jutsu. They were known to be fiercely loyal to their friends and family and very aggressive. _"Their jutsu with their dog partners are strong and their taijutsu style is quite strong too, but it seams that they have almost no jutsu to use without their dogs. And if they are separated, their fighting power is divided by half, making them easy pickings."_

Shino and Kiba took their seats in the back and Naruko focused at the entrance. Soon the last clan heir in her class came in – Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata had dark blue hair, fair skin and white eyes, with a tinge of lavender. Her hair was in a hime-cut style, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. Like other Hyuugas she had her bloodline limit – **_Byakugan_**. Hyuuga clan was seperated into two parts – main house and branch house. Branch house were basically main house's servants and were branded with Caged Bird seal upon their third birthday. That seal allowed main family with a single hand sign to fry their brains. Hinata was unusually timid and seamed to lack confidence. She also was very kind, always apologizing for hurting her spar partners. Naruko also knew that she had a crush on her boy's form. **_"Do you like her?"_** Yami asked. _"To be honest, I don't know. She is cute, but she seams too timid. It's almost unnatural how timid she is."_ Yami thought about it. **_"You know what? You are right. No human should be so timid. And also there are lots of fishy things happening in Hyuuga clan. Remember, we found about that kidnapping attempt, then she was small? Also her mother's death seamed fishy."_** Naruko narrowed her eyes _"You think someone is screwing with her mind? Some kind of seal?" _**_"Well Hyuugas have some knowledge with seals, that caged bird one is best example. I think you should try to befriend her and check for seals."_** Naruko mentally nodded at that. It was kinda crazy idea, but it was possible. And if she was right, she will have a nice talk with Hyuuga clan head.

Naruko noticed that Hinata moved towards her. She looked around and saw that the only free seat was near her. She smirked inwardly. It was perfect chance to talk to Hinata.

Hinata was very happy that she could sit near her crush. She admired Naruto for his courage and because he never gave up. It helped her to be a bit more confident in herself. She sit near Naruto. _"Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint..." _She repeated her mantra.

'Naruto' then turned towards her and smiled _"Kami, that smile of his is so beautiful... Don't faint!"_ "Hey, Hinata-chan, how was your holidays?"

"_He called me chan. Don't faint!" _"F-fine, Na-a-aru-to-kun, a-a-nd y-o-o-urs?"

'Naruto' beamed at her "It was fun! I trained a lot and got stronger, believe it!"

Hinata smiled at her crush "Go-od for yo-u, Na-rut-o-kun."

'Naruto' smiled at her "Look, Hinata, maybe you would like to hang out after academy today? I don't have many friends and you seam to be a nice girl."

Hinata couldn't believe her luck today. Kami-sama must have been looking out for her today. She called forth all of her willpower, trying not to faint. "I wou-ld lo-ove to, Narut-o-kun."

'Naruto' beamed at girl "Great! It's a date!"

"_Date with Naruto-kun..."_ Hinata thought and fainted, happy smile at her face.

Naruko chuckled a bit and made Hinata more comfortable. She then waited for teachers to come. Soon her teachers, Iruka Umino and Mizuki, came in.

Iruka had black hair that he kept in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar across the bridge of his nose. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals and flak jacket. Mizuki had silver hair and wore same standard shinobi outfit as Iruka.

Naruko noticed that Mizuki threw her a heated glare. _"I better watch my back around this one."_ Soon both of them moved towards teacher's table. Naruko put her hands together into seal and prepared to activate chain of seals, once they are in positions. _"Wait for it..."_

Now both Mizuki and Iruka were near the table and Iruka looked to class, preparing to start a lesson. None noticed Naruko's eyes gleaming dangerously _"Now!"_ She sent a small chakra pulse towards a seal.

All students looked with confusion, then around a table with a puff huge cloud of white smoke appeared. Naruko smiled evilly. Her chain of seals had several tasks. Firstly paralyzing seal ensured that for the next ten seconds Mizuki and Iruka won't be able to move. Then a large cloud of smoke will appear. Now Naruko waited for it to clear to reveal her masterpiece.

Then cloud of smoke cleared it revealed Mizuki and Iruka. But they weren't in their shinobi attire. Mizuki looked like geisha. He wore pink kimono, on his face was heavy makeup, his hair was black and was raised into high ponytail. In his hand he had white fan. Iruka looked like feudal lord with dark samurai armor and katana at his side. On his head he wore samurai helm. Naruko smirked inwardly. Her clothes transporting seal was a success. It undressed Iruka and Mizuki, and sent their clothes into janitor's closet. Then seal took clothes and makeup from storage seal in seal chain and put them on Iruka and Mizuki.

Soon whole class started to laugh. Even Shino raised an eyebrow in amusement. Shikamaru found it too troublesome and Sasuke just continued brooding. Hinata was still in her dream world. Then Naruko managed to control her laughter she decided to add a few more words "Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei, I value your efforts to make an interesting history lesson, but I think you should have invited kunoichi for geisha part. Though Mizuki-sensei does make a rather cute geisha." At that whole class started to laugh even harder.

Both Mizuki's and Iruka's faces were red in anger and shame and they got out of class to get a change of clothes.

Naruko smirked at her teachers leaving. It will be a fun academy year.

**A.N.** _And done. Next chapter Naruko will meet with Hinata after academy._

_Read & Review_

_Realag_


	9. Chapter 8: Revealing conspiracy

**A.N. **_Finally new chapter. Thanks to all reviews so far. I hope you will enjoy this one._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any anime/manga/game/comics elements used in this story. They belong to their respective authors.**

"_Thoughts"_

"Normal talking"

"**Summon/bijuu/symbiote talking"**

"_**Summon/bijuu/symbiote thinking"**_

_**Jutsus**_

_**Naruko Uzumaki – Rise of Darkness**_

**Chapter 8 "Revealing conspiracy"**

Finally academy for the day ended. For Naruko it was the most boring day in her life. Though it was kinda amusing to watch how Iruka and Mizuki tried to find the culprit of the prank. Naruko knew that she was safe, because her seals self destructed after doing their work. She now waited for Hinata to come.

She saw Hinata coming towards her. Her face was red and she seamed to be struggling not to faint. _"I swear to Kami, if I find a seal on her someone will pay." __**'I think she likes her, but hates her current personality.'**_ Yami thought to herself. Naruko then waved to Hinata "Hey, Hina-chan, ready to go?" Hinata just nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. "Great, let's go!" Naruko took Hinata's hand and dragged her out. Soon they were in the streets and Naruko let go of Hinata's hand. They walked calmly together for some time.

"Erm... Na-aru-to-kun wher-e are we go-ing?" Naruko turned towards Hinata and smiled "Towards one of my favorite spots in the village. I think you will like it." Hinata blushed even more, if it was posible. _"He is taking me to his favorite place. Oh Kami, I hope I won't faint." _They walked together in comfortable silence. Hinata noticed hateful looks villagers threw at 'Naruto'. She wanted to ask him about it, but saw that he was ignoring them and decided to ask later.

Soon both of them reached a small road, leading to the top of Hokage monument. Both of them reached the top and Hinata saw a beautiful scenery of the village. They sat down and looked at the village. "This is my favorite spot in the village. Sometimes I come here to think or just to get some peace and quiet. You are the first person I came here with, Hina-chan." Hinata smiled at her crush, while blushing like tomato, because he was so close.

They sat like that for some time, enjoying peace and quiet and each others company. Naruko looked at Hinata _'She sure is cute.'_ she enjoyed a moment a bit more. Then she decided to go to business. "Hey, Hinata-chan, you have really good chakra control yes?" Hinata blushed a bit at the compliment, she didn't think that her control was that good, but nodded.

"Great! That means you can help me! You know my problems about _**Bushin no Jutsu**_ yes?" Hinata nodded, not knowing where this is going.

"See, I didn't tell to anyone, but I'm pretty good chakra sensor. I can feel even slightest changes in chakra network, but area I can feel isn't large yet. So I think that if you concentrated on channeling exact amount of chakra for bushin, I could feel it and try to get same amount. What do you think?"

Hinata thought about that for a moment and nodded "I wi-ll try to hel-p you, Narut-o-kun."

'Naruto' beamed at her "Great! Close your eyes and concentrate on it. I will try to feel it and will tell you, then to stop."

Hinata nodded and closed her eyes. She then put her hands in a sign and concentrated on needed amount. Naruko looked at her and smiled inwardly. Her sensor abilities weren't as great as she told, though she had some she needed to train on them to increase range and details. But at the moment she had more important things to do. Naruko silently moved behind Hinata. If she was right seal should be at the back of her neck. And now that Hinata was channeling chakra it should be visible.

She looked at Hinata's neck and saw it. It was small in size at looked like made from symbols square inside the circle. There were lots of intricate symbols inside sections between circle and square and inside it. Naruko narrowed her eyes. She really hopped that she was wrong, but it seamed that Hinata indeed had a seal on her. And quite complex one on top of that. From what she could tell it's purpose was to disturb nerve signals and stimulate certain parts of the brain. It created doubts in her psyche. Doubts about herself, her strength, her family. Also it seamed to suppress certain feelings like anger and confidence. Naruko narrowed her eyes, then she saw a certain part of a seal. That design was used on some of slave seals she read about. It enforced total obedience. It seamed that it was only active in part, making it for her to be very hard to disobey orders, but not impossible. Also it seamed to be linked to another part of a seal that wasn't active at the time. Naruko took out her small camera and took a few pictures. She will study it later in greater detail and will try to come with a way to remove it safely.

She let Yami to put camera inside her, she will make pictures later and will study the seal. She then moved in front of Hinata.

"I think I got it, Hina-chan. You can stop now."

Hinata stopped channeling chakra and opened her eyes. She then smiled to 'Naruto' "I'm gla-d to he-lp, Nar-u-to-kun."

'Naruto' beamed at her. Then he looked at the sky and turned to Hinata again. "Hey, Hina-chan, it's kinda late already. Want me to walk you home?"

Hinata smiled and shook her head "No, Naru-to-kun, I wil-l go by myself. I wil-l see you tomorr-ow at class."

'Naruto' smiled at her "Okay. See ya tomorrow then!"

Hinata nodded and waved her goodbyes. Then she ran to the general direction of Hyuuga compound, the smile on her face.

Naruko smiled then she saw Hinata leaving with a bounce in her step. Once she could no longer see her, she narrowed her eyes.

She had a lot of work to do.

_/Scene break. Later that evening./_

Naruko was pissed. No, scratch that, she was beyond pissed now. She was plain livid, her killing intent leaking from her in waves.

She studied the seal she found on Hinata. What she found out made her consider just plain slaughtering whole Hyuuga clan, leaving Hinata and her sister alive. Her initial inspection was just a tip of an iceberg. What that seal did was the worst fate Naruko could imagine for a woman.

It was turning Hinata into mindless sex toy.

The seal was slowly rising her hormone levels and destroying all bits of reasoning. It was making her timid sex toy, that wouldn't be able to resist anything done to her. Also it was changing her body, making it more sensitive for pleasure and more sexy and voluptuous. Also a part of her brain was changing, making so that once she had pleasure she will crave for it, will make anything just to get more of it. There were also more parts to the seal, that will activate at certain conditions. There was only one reason why Naruko didn't go to slaughter whole Hyuuga clan to save Hinata.

Seal was still on the early stage.

At the moment it only affected her body and part of her mind. That was probably the reason Hinata wore baggy clothes – she was probably too developed for her age and was ashamed for it. Also it made her very timid and not confident in herself. Naruko found that a part of seal was repressing her true personality and was filling her with doubts and low self-esteem and it also made her more obedient. Naruko managed to calculate that next stage of seal will activate after graduation exam.

She now thought what to do. Seal was quite complex with a few backup stages in it. If she tried to remove it incorrectly it would make her mindless fuck toy in the instant, also wiping her clean of all of her memories and personality. Naruko could make counter seal that will destroy that seal for good. But she needed time. At least a week.

And she could barely restrain herself from going into killing spree now.

She thought about it for a while and came into a decision. She created several clones to work on making counter seal. She then changed into her boy form, took a few copies of seal pictures and moved straight to Hyuuga compound.

It was time to have a nice talk with Hinata's father.

And if she won't like what she will find, all hell will break loose.

_/Scene break. Hyuuga compound./_

Hiashi Hyuuga was working in his office, reading and signing some documents that were of clan importance. But his mind wasn't on it. Again his thoughts went to his daughter Hinata.

He wondered if he was too harsh to a girl. He loved her, her smile reminding him her mother Atsuko. She was kind, but powerful kunoichi, totally ruthless to her enemies, but kind and warm to her allies. Then Hinata was small she was almost exact copy of her. But something has changed after Atsuko's death.

Change was gradual, soon Hinata lost her confidence, her cheerfulness. It almost seamed that someone flipped a switch in Hinata's head making her shy and timid girl she was now. Hiashi inwardly sighed. He wondered how he could help the girl. If this goes on she will be branded with Caged Bird seal soon. Elders already were pressuring him to chose Hanabi as a heir instead.

He honestly couldn't think of a way to help Hinata. He trained her, being strict and demanding things he just knew she could do if she had more confidence. Maybe he should just tell her that he believed in her instead on training her harsher. Few compliments and praises there and there could possibly make her bloom. But he doubted it will work. It seamed that Hinata doubted everything told by him, believing that those praises are just to make her feel better. For the first time in his life Hiashi considered asking help. He already asked Kurenai Yuuhi to look after a girl, but he felt that it won't be enough.

He thought about asking help from Uzumaki Naruto.

Hiashi knew Hinata's crush on him. Very few things escaped his eyes in Konoha and he knew quite well how his daughter felt about the boy. To be honest he liked Naruto. Very few could have survived and still be sane and cheerful if they were pulled through even half the stuff boy had to get through. He honestly admired boy's strength. Boy showed an iron will that few had. He felt that with a proper training he would be a force to be reckoned with. He silently cursed civilian council. Hiashi tried to adopt the boy into clan. He knew that all other clans tried too, at one point or another. But that damned civilian council managed to get in a way at every step. They pointed out that clans haven't adopted any other orphans before and this one shouldn't be any special. And because of his condition he shouldn't be allowed into clan or it will raise unwanted questions.

Clan heads and Hokage had to grudgingly admit that they were right. But civilian council didn't stop at that. They made sure that the boy would be forgotten.

Or they tried to.

Hiashi cracked a small smile. Who knew him would have thought that the end of the world is near. The boy just wouldn't let them to forget him. He remembered some of his pranks and even he had to admit that some of them required really well thought plans. The boy even managed to prank his clan, a feat that earned him respect from stoic Hyuugas. After all, few could tell that they managed to get into their compound undetected and got away with it.

Also the boy seamed to bring Hinata to life. He spied on her sometimes and saw how her eyes shined with light seeing him. A light he thought was lost forever after her mother's death. He thought how he should approach Naruto. He then sighed inwardly. He couldn't think of anything at the moment. If he approached him without care, council will give him endless headache. He decided to think about that in the morning.

He was about to get up from his chair and go to rest for a night, then he felt a presence in the shadows. He took out a kunai and said in calm voice "I don't know who you are, or how you got here, but I suggest to come out. Slowly."

"Impressive. You managed to detect me. I should have expected nothing less from Hyuuga clan head." soon a figure came from the shadows. Hiashi's eyes widened a bit. Figure was short, had spike yellow hair and was clad in orange jumpsuit.

It was Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruko bowed with respect to Hyuuga clan head "I'm sorry for intrusion to your clan grounds, Hiashi-sama, but I had to talk with you about a matter of great importance. It couldn't wait till the morning." she said calmly. While traveling here she managed to calm down a bit, her anger was now like a leashed beast, that waited to be released. _**'And Kami have mercy on the soul, who will be on the receiving end.'**_ Yami thought. She could feel the anger inside her little sister and pitied the fools that will cross her path.

Well one part of her did. The other one looked forward to the slaughter.

Hiashi Hyuuga was a bit surprised by the boy's manners, but he already suspected that there was more to him than could be seen. He activated his _**Byakugan**_ for a bit, checking for illusions. He found none and lowered his kunai, though he still was on guard.

"I see. Very well, Uzumaki-san, I will spare you a bit of my time. Actually I wanted to talk to you myself, but I'm a busy man. Before we start though, mind telling me how you got in?"

Naruko smirked a bit "I walked in. And before we start I think you should put barrier and seal jutsus on the room, Hiashi-san. The matter I want to talk about is... delicate."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow a bit, but complied. He could see from his eyes that whatever the boy wanted to talk about was serious. He used a few hand signs and put strongest barrier and silencing jutsus he knew. Then he relaxed in his chair and gave a sign for Naruto to sit down.

Naruko used a quick scanning jutsu to check for possible listening seals. Finding none she sat before Hiashi and took a few pictures of the seal she found on Hinata. "I want to know what could you tell me about this seal and if you have seen something like that before, Hiashi-sama." She then passed pictures to him. Hiashi studied the seal for a few minutes. He wasn't seal master, but he was quite knowledgeable about seals.

"From what I can tell it's some kind of seal that affects brain and body. It has similarities with slave seals and this one seams to made victim obedient and meek, also rising it's hormonal levels and changing their bodies. I believe similar seals were used on enemy kunoichis during second and third shinobi wars, making them sex toys. Though this one seams to activate in parts and has some other functions. May I ask, Naruto-san, where you found such a seal?"

Naruko narrowed her eyes "On your daughter."

Hiashi jumped from his chair, slamming his fists on the desk, almost breaking it "WHAT?"

Naruko looked at Hiashi calmly. She could tell that he was enraged and she decided to trust him "Please calm down, Hiashi-san. You won't be able to help your daughter if you aren't calm."

Hiashi looked at calm 'Naruto' and calmed down a bit. He then slumped on his chair. He felt weak. He felt that he couldn't protect his daughter. "How did you find this seal? From what I can tell you know quite well what this seal does and I wonder how you got such knowledge."

Naruko thought how much she should reveal. She looked at Hiashi's eyes. Before her was not a calm clan head or veteran shinobi. Before her was siting concerned father. She decided that she will trust him "It's quite a story, Hiashi-san. I would appreciate that you don't interrupt me, until I finish."

She then changed into her true form and started telling Hiashi her story, skipping most of the details she didn't find important. Once she finished Hyuuga clan head was quite shocked by the revelations. _"I knew that he, no, __**she**__ hid a lot, but I never thought that it was so much..."_ Hiashi thought. "That's quite a tale, Naruko-san. And I honestly can't believe that I didn't see similarities between your boy form and your father. And I considered him my friend."

"You knew my father?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, we were quite good friends before and after he became Hokage. I knew your mother too. If you want you can visit me some other time and I will tell you about them. You are always welcomed inside these walls. You earned our respect by managing to prank us. But now we have more serious matters to discuss."

Naruko nodded at that "I can remove the seal, but I will need at least a week to come up with safe method. I'm more concerned about the one that put it on her. When did you notice first changes in Hinata?"

Hiashi thought a bit "Around the time her mother died. I thought it was from the shock of her mother's death, but now I believe it was because of this seal."

Naruko thought a bit "So the culprit is probably from Hyuuga clan. The first stages of seal had to be activated manually, and that person must watched it's progress and adjusted it, then needed. Luckily for us one needs specific knowledge to successfully make and apply such a seal."

"Like what?" Hiashi asked.

"That person should have a very good knowledge on human's body and brain, so that person must have high medic training and near perfect chakra control. From what I can tell this is modified slave seal from third shinobi war. Either that person was in the war and had to apply this seal himself and knew design or he must have access to high security archives. Also he needed to know quite a lot about seals and as I know knowledge needed to modify such seal to this extent can only be accessed by jounin or higher ranked ninjas."

Hiashi nodded "I will make a list of clan members capable of such deed and will notify you. Also I have a request, if I may?"

Naruko raised an eyebrow "What kind of request?"

"Before your father died we worked on a seal to replace Caged Bird seal, that would be applied to all Hyuugas and would protect our bloodline. Sadly we couldn't finish it, because your father died. I want to request your help to finish it. It's about time main and branch houses unites."

Naruko thought about that for a few minutes "I will do it, but I have a request too."

Hiashi smiled inwardly. One day she will make a fine clan head or even Hokage "What kind of request?"

Naruko narrowed her eyes, her killing intent rising. Room's temperature seamed to drop a few degrees "Once we find who put this seal on Hinata, let me deal with him."

Hiashi shivered a bit under Naruko's cold look _"One thing I know for sure. Whoever put that seal is dead already, he just doesn't know it yet."_ "Okay, Naruko-san. He will be all yours. Also I would like to propose an alliance between our clans. We will go to Hokage to make it official, once you remove seal from Hinata, if you agree of course."

Naruko thought about it and nodded "I agree, Hiashi-san. Now, if you will excuse me I have a seal to remove, so I will be on my way."

Hiashi just nodded in approval and released the barrier he put. Soon Naruko disappeared in the shadows and he released the breath, he didn't know he was holding. _"I really would rather be her ally than enemy. That killing intent of hers could paralyze even experienced jounin and I felt that she was still holding back a lot of it."_ With that thought in mind he went to sleep.

Soon things will get interesting in the village.

**A.N.** _And end. Look forward to next chapter._

_Read & Review_

_Realag_


	10. Chapter 9: Unsealing

**A.N. **_Hey, guys! I have added a poll to my profile about in which team I should put Naruko in. Have in mind though that I might not put her in the team which will have most votes. I'm still thinking about options here and want your opinions. I'm not putting her in team 10, because I don't want to break that trio. Anyways thanks to all reviews so far and I hope you will like this chapter._

_Dragon Man 100: Yeah, well english isn't my native language so I bound to do some mistakes like missing 'the' and stuff. Even if I reread chapters several times. It's my first time writing such texts in english so be patient with me ^^. I will do less mistakes in the future (I hope). Anyways thanks for review._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any anime/manga/game/comics elements used in this story. They belong to their respective authors.**

"_Thoughts"_

"Normal talking"

"**Summon/bijuu/symbiote talking"**

"_**Summon/bijuu/symbiote thinking"**_

_**Jutsus**_

_**Naruko Uzumaki – Rise of Darkness**_

**Chapter 9 "Unsealing"**

Naruko was siting in her apartment. Two weeks already passed since her meeting with Hiashi Hyuuga. She already finished both new seal that will protect Hyuuga bloodline and counter seal for Hinata's seal. Her clones worked on her other projects. Naruko herself just couldn't focus on work. She knew that she won't be able to until Hinata's seal is removed. She now waited for any news from Hyuuga clan head.

And she hated waiting.

Suddenly she heard a chirping near her window. She looked at it and noticed messenger bird. _"Finally."_ She went to it and found a small note attached to it's leg. She gently took the note and bird flew away. Naruko then read a note. It had simple two words, but they were the ones she waited whole week to see. They were: "Found him."

Naruko narrowed her eyes. She then took a scroll with new seals and her sealing supplies. She then changed into her boy form and moved towards Hyuuga compound.

Today blood will be spilled.

_/Scene break. Hyuuga compound./_

Hiashi Hyuuga waited for Naruko inside his office. For him those two weeks were hellish. He couldn't trust anyone inside the clan. Everyone looked like spies, anyone could have put that seal on Hinata's body. Only years of discipline helped him not to lose himself to his anger. Other thing that didn't gave him peace was a question. Simple question with no simple answer.

Why?

He now knew who put the seal on his daughter. Hell at one point of time he could have even called him friend. But he simply couldn't understand why. _"Guess I will find out then Naruko will come."_ Soon he sensed a familiar presence. From the shadows came Naruko in her boy disguise.

"One day you will have to tell me how the hell you manage to get here undetected." Hiashi said with some amusement in his voice, after he put privacy barriers in place.

Naruko smirked a bit "Ninja never gives away his or her secrets, Hiashi-sama." then her voice became cold "So you found him?"

Hiashi became serious too. He then took a folder from his drawer and passed it to Naruko "Here is all information about him I could find. He is the only person who could have pulled it off. When do you plan to get him?"

Naruko took folder and looked through it. She then closed it and sealed it into scroll "Tonight, after unsealing."

Hiashi nodded "Can I watch?"

Naruko nodded "Yes. Now I think you should call Hinata here. We need to prepare for unsealing and I think that I should reveal her everything about myself before that."

Hiashi frowned "Is that wise? You are her crush after all. Who knows how it will affect her."

Naruko just shrugged "I would rather keep no secrets from her. She deserves to know and it will be up to her if she will want to be my friend or more. And it won't be hidden for long anyways. I plan to reveal some of things after graduation exam."

Hiashi thought about that for a few minutes "You know that if she will still decide to see you and maybe become your girlfriend in the future, it will hurt both of yours public images."

Naruko just raised an eyebrow "If I cared for public images I wouldn't run around in orange jumpsuit. And honestly you shouldn't care too. Who cares what those stupid villagers think anyways? If I cared I would be dead long time ago. And love between kunoichis isn't that rare too."

Hiashi just sighed and nodded "I guess you are right. Well I better go and get my daughter." He removed barriers and then stood up from his seat and walked out from the office.

After a few minutes Hinata and Hiashi came inside the office. Hinata was quite surprised seeing 'Naruto' here. Hiashi sat behind his desk and put security and privacy barriers in the room. He then nodded to 'Naruto'.

Naruko got up and smiled to Hinata "Hey, Hinata-chan. You are probably wondering why I'm here. Well... I have to tell you some things about me. And you better sit down." Hinata just nodded dumbly and sat down on the chair.

Naruko smiled to her warmly "Now before I begin, promise not to freak out and interrupt me, until I finish, okay?"

Hinata just nodded, still not knowing what is going on. Naruko then sighed and revealed her true form.

Hinata's eyes widened. Before her instead of Naruto stood a beautiful teenage girl with long golden yellow hear. She was wearing quite revealing black kunoichi dress, that showed up and hugged her figure nicely. For a moment Hinata thought that it wasn't Naruto. But then she looked at her eyes. They were the same eyes that shined with warmth and kindness.

Same eyes that gave her courage.

Same eyes that helped her to believe in herself a bit.

Same eyes that gave her comfort.

They were same blue eyes she fell in love with.

And for a few seconds Hinata couldn't think of anything beyond _"She is so beautiful."_

Naruko smiled a bit at Hinata's reaction _**"I think she still likes you."**_ Naruko just sent Yami a mental glare. Yami just giggled. Naruko then smiled at Hinata kindly and said "Hey, earth to Hinata! Don't you dare faint now, I still have a lot to tell you." Hinata just nodded dumbly. She was glad that she was siting, because she would have for sure fallen to the ground from pure shock that her crush was a girl _"Though she is a beautiful one. And I can see from her eyes, that she still is the same Naruto I fell in love with."_

Naruko just smiled and told her calmly everything about herself. About Kyuubi, her bloodlines, her parents, only skipping details that she didn't find important. After she finished Hinata sat in complete silence for a few minutes. She couldn't believe that her crush had such a difficult life. She regretted that she didn't approach him, no **her**, sooner. She regretted that she wasn't there for her, then she was lonely.

Naruko smiled at Hinata sadly "I will understand, if you won't want to be my friend anymore. You must be afraid of me, after all I held Kyuubi..." suddenly Hinata did something that neither Naruko nor her father expected. She jumped from her chair and warped Naruko in a warm hug.

"I'm not afraid of you, Naruko-chan. I only regret that I wasn't there for you. I love you, Naruko, and no matter what I want to be there for you and be your friend. You will never be alone again..."

To say that Naruko was surprised would be understatement of the century. She was not only surprised about Hinata's warm words to her, but she was also surprised that she could fight seal's effects to such an extent _**"Guess the old saying is right. Love can beat anything."**_ Naruko just smiled warmly at Hinata and returned the hug.

Hiashi looked at her daughter hugging Naruko like her life depended on it. He smiled then Naruko returned the hug _"They sure look cute together. Fuck elders. If those old geezers will try to separate those two I will kill them myself."_ He then decided that they enjoyed the moment for long enough.

"Ahem."

Naruko and Hinata suddenly realized, that they weren't alone in the room. They quickly detached themselves from each other, both blushing.

"It's nice to see both of you so affectionate, but we have more business to discuss." Hiashi said seriously. It was hard to keep straight face at two young lovers _"It will be so much fun to tease both of them."_

Naruko then got serious. "Yes, as much as I enjoyed that hug, Hinata-chan, there is one more thing I have to tell you. I found a seal on your body." She then explained Hinata how she found a seal and what it did.

Hinata was shocked. She couldn't imagine anyone doing something so evil and cruel to anybody. She wondered who could do such a thing to her. And why.

"Do you know who did this?" she asked. She seamed to manage not to stutter for now. Probably from huge dose of happiness she felt from hugging Naruko. Hiashi and Naruko looked at each other for a few seconds, then they turned and looked at Hinata.

"Sorry daughter, but it would be better that you don't know at the moment. We still aren't sure if that is the only seal on you and revealing identity of culprit might activate another seal, if there is one."

Hinata just nodded. She still couldn't believe that someone could do this. Naruko then looked at Hiashi "Is there a secure enough place where we could remove seal without disturbance? I have all supplies with me but I will need a big room to draw counter seal."

Hiashi just nodded "I know a place. It is at the edge of the village and few know about it. I can get us there with _**Shunshin.**_"

Naruko nodded "Let's hurry then. I want to destroy this seal as soon as I can."

Hiashi deactivated security barriers. Then he walked to Naruko and Hinata and put his hands on their shoulders.

All three of them disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

_/Scene break. At the edge of the village/_

Hiashi, Hinata and Naruko appeared in a large room. In the middle of it was some kind of altar with some blankets on it. Apart from that, room was empty, except candles in the corners of the room and above altar, illuminating it with dim light.

"This room was used for sealing in the past. But now that village has none sealing masters that are constantly here it's rarely used. I prepared it for unsealing." Hiashi explained.

Naruko just nodded "It will do nicely. Now, Hina-chan, I want you to take your top clothes of. I will need to draw part of a seal on your skin."

Hinata blushed like tomato, because she had to undress before her father and Naruko. But she knew that she needed to do that and undressed her top clothes quickly.

Naruko looked at her with slight blush _"She sure is beautiful and well developed for her age."_ Hinata had what seamed to be D cup breasts. Her skin was a bit pale, but you could see that she was training a lot from her muscles, though they weren't too bulky.

"Okay, now I want you to lay down on that altar on your stomach. I will start drawing counter seal after I check you for other seals." Hinata nodded and did as she was told. Naruko then used light scanning jutsu to check for any other seals on Hinata. She found none and released a breath of relief. She then focused and started drawing counter seal.

After almost an hour of careful drawing and checking whole seal a few times Naruko decided that she was ready. Now whole altar was surrounded by a circle of intricate symbols and several lines going to Hinata and surrounding seal on her neck.

"Okay, Hinata, I won't lie this will hurt a lot and you won't be able to move until seal does it's job. Are you ready?" Naruko asked.

"Yes."

Naruko nodded and did several hand signs. She then concentrated chakra in her right hand and slammed it on activation seal. "Seal destruction."

Soon symbols started glowing in eerie red color and moved towards Hinata. Room was filled with Hinata's screams of pain. It was hard for Naruko and Hiashi to watch her suffer, but it had to be done. After a minute screams stopped.

Naruko ran to check on Hinata. The seal was now gone and Hinata had passed out from stress. She smiled warmly at her. "Take her back to compound, Hiashi-san. I will go to take care of some business. Will this room be empty whole day?"

Hiashi nodded "Yes it will. Thank you for your help, Naruko-san. I don't want to know what would have happened if you didn't find that seal. For helping my daughter I will forever be in your debt."

Naruko smiled at him "It was nothing, Hiashi-san. Before I forget here." She threw him a scroll "It's the new seal to protect your bloodline limit. I named it Golden Bird seal."

Hiashi caught it and put in his pocket. He then gave Naruko a bow of respect "Thank you, Naruko-san. This will help my clan greatly. I would like that tomorrow both of us would meet at Hokage's office. I would like to make an official alliance between our clans."

Naruko smiled and gave a bow of respect to Hyuuga clan head "It will be my honor, Hiashi-san."

Hiashi then took Hinata gently in his arms and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruko then narrowed her eyes. She had to pay traitor a visit.

And he will pay for hurting Hinata.

_/Scene break. Late night./_

Hideki Hyuuga was siting in his room inside Hyuuga compound. He was tall man. His hair was black and long – common style for Hyuuga. Around him he held an air of arrogance, you could see in his eyes, that he thought that he was better than anybody.

Hideki was scheming. So far his plan was working perfectly. Nobody found a seal on Hyuuga heir yet. And it was designed in such a way that it will almost ensure that she will fail her first serious mission outside the village. Once she does elders will try to put Caged Bird seal on her and make her branch family member. And then Hideki will come to the 'rescue'. It was simple really. To prevent Hinata from getting a seal her father will do anything. And in this situation it would be marrying her to someone. That someone will be Hideki's son.

In this way Hyuuga clan head will owe him. And then second stage of his plan will begin. Because his son would marry heiress it would make him clan head. And his new wife would listen to all commands, because of the seal. Not only that but she will be willing to have sex constantly. All in all it will ensure that his lineage will rule Hyuuga clan.

Of course not everything was going according the plan. Complications started then Hiashi's wife became pregnant again. Hideki tried using a slow acting poison to kill both the child and mother, but child survived. It gave him perfect opportunity to apply seal though. While everyone was mourning her death he managed to put a seal on Hinata undetected. All he had to do now was to get rid of Hanabi. And he knew just how.

Kumo always wanted a Hyuuga. And he managed to find out that incident with them, the first time they tried to kidnap Hinata, was more than it seamed. Some of Hyuuga elders didn't like Hinata's mother so they sent Kumo some information how to kidnap the heiress. They thought that it will be easier to destroy Atsuko if she was sad about her daughter. Elders feared Atsuko, because she was powerful kunoichi and she had quite the influence with Hiashi. She tried to get rid of Caged Bird seal and elders feared that it will weaken their hold on Hyuuga clan. It would have been successful too, but Hiashi managed to catch the culprit. Though that was good for elders, because Kumo demanded Hiashi's death. But his brother exchanged places with him and Kumo got nothing.

Hideki learned about this by spying on some of old geezers. He managed to get hold on letters between Kumo and elders and now they were in his pocket. It wouldn't be too hard to contact Kumo again and get rid of Hanabi. He just had to be patient. Soon Konoha will hold Chuunin exams, giving him perfect opportunity.

Hideki stood up and prepared to go to sleep. Suddenly his vision became blurry and he could barely stand.

Soon darkness consumed him.

_/Scene break./_

Hideki awakened slowly. He was inside dimly lit room and was on some kind of altar. He tried to move his hands and legs, but soon found out that he couldn't. He could only move his head. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Oh, Hideki-san, you are finally awake. I though I will have to try some drastic things, if you didn't woke up soon. Pity you did." he heard a beautiful female voice. He looked towards the source of the voice and saw a beautiful teenage girl, who wore a black kunoichi dress, that revealed her curves nicely. What scared him were her eyes. They were of deepest blue he ever seen and held a silent furry inside them.

Naruko smiled evilly to Hideki "Now that you are awake we can begin. You will tell me everything I want to know about how you put a seal on Hinata Hyuuga and for what purpose."

Hideki just sneered at her "I don't know what are you talking about. Release me at once."

"Oh, but I think you know quite well what I'm talking about. And you will tell me everything. You see, I put a few seals on you. Once I activate them you will spill everything without being able to lie. It might leave you brain dead, though."

Naruko then smiled evilly to now nervous Hideki and then put her hands together, sending a chakra pulse to the seals on Hideki's body.

Hideki's eyes glazed up and he was now in the trance-like state. "Okay, now, Hideki-san, tell me everything you know about Hinata's kidnapping attempt, her mother's dead, your plans for Hinata and all accomplices you have. Also tell me everything about Hyuuga clan elders."

Hiashi watched and listened how Hideki told everything. The truth about kidnapping, how his wife died, why he put seal on Hinata and his plans for his youngest daughter. He also told how elders of clan made money from clan's business and how they got richer. He also told how they used some of branch family members and even sold some to Danzo's ROOT forces. He also told where he kept proof about elder's activities.

Then he finished Hiashi could barely restrain his rage. He was considering to go and slaughter all the elders. He felt rage rolling in waves from Naruko and wondered what she will do now.

Naruko meanwhile was digesting all information and was thinking how to use it best. She felt pure rage inside herself, but knew that killing Hideki won't be enough to get rid of her rage.

Nowhere near enough.

She then deactivated seals and looked at Hideki, her plan already forming inside her mind. "I see. You know, Hideki-san, I thought long and hard how I will finish your existence. I considered torturing you for a long time, showing you your worst nightmares. But now I think that it will be too easy. Just killing you is too easy, you won't be able to feel any pain once you are dead. So I think I will show you your worst nightmare and then I will make your life a nightmare."

She then closed her eyes. Suddenly her power started to rise, room's temperature going a few degrees down because of her killing intent. Hideki felt fear looking at her, but he just couldn't turn his gaze away. "You should be honored, Hideki-san. You are the first person I will be using this on. It isn't a full version of my transformation, just a glimpse. But it will be enough."

Naruko then opened her eyes. Her blue eyes were now of dark red color with black slit and were glowing with power. She then looked at Hideki's eyes and whispered "_**Eternal Nightmare**_"

Soon screams echoed through the night.

_/Scene break. Next day./_

Next day Naruko and Hiashi met inside Hokage's office. They told him everything they found out and gave him proof Hideki had. They also told Hokage that all of the elders were killed. Official version will be that they were killed by Hideki for seemingly no motive, who then escaped into the night.

Hokage listened to their story with interest. He then looked at Hiashi and Naruko "So you want to establish an alliance between your clans, yes? You should know that it won't be announced until Naruko becomes genin."

Naruko smiled "It's okay, Hokage-jiji. We have lots of time. Plus it will let me to know Hinata-chan better. I like her and I think she likes me, but we still don't know each other well. I also want to train with her together and alliance, even if not announced publicly will let us exchange clan secrets, if Hiashi-san here will let us."

Hiashi smiled "It will be my honor to let you train with my daughter, Naruko-san. I will also personally teach you a few things from our style that you won't need _**Byakugan**_ to do."

Naruko smiled and bowed slightly to Hiashi "The honor is all mine, Hiashi-san."

Seeing this Hokage pouted a little "How come you don't give me such respect, Naruko-chan?"

Naruko turned to Hokage and smiled "I will give you respect, then you stop reading that little orange book of yours Ero-jiji. You are very lucky that you still have them."

Hokage paled a little "You wouldn't..."

Naruko just gave him an evil smile.

"_I swear, she is evil incarnate. I will have to hide them better or she will blackmail me again." _Hokage then tried to focus on the task. He opened his drawer and took out some papers. "Here sign these and your alliance will be official."

Naruko and Hiashi quickly signed papers, handed them to Hokage and took copies with themselves. They then told their goodbyes and turned towards the exit. Hokage then remembered something "Oh, by the way. What happened to Hideki?"

Naruko turned towards Hokage and gave him an evil smile "Let's just say that he is living in his personal nightmare now." She then turned and exited office.

Once they left Hokage created a few clones to do paperwork and then opened a drawer to get a certain orange book. All he found was a note. It said:

_Will return your books Hokage-jiji for some training with Bo staff._

_With love,_

_Naruko_

At the bottom there was a chibi Naruko giving Hokage a peace sign. Hokage looked at the letter and blinked. He then blinked some more. Then he took a long breath

"NARUTO!" he shouted.

At the street Naruko heard Hokage shouting and just snickered.

_/With Hideki/_

Hideki slowly opened his eyes. He had the worst nightmare he ever had. He then looked around the room. Or he tried. His body seemingly moved at it's own. He soon found out that he couldn't control it at all. He still felt everything, but it moved on it's own. His body looked around. He was inside beautifully decorated room. He could swear that he was here before, but it wasn't possible.

Soon his body moved out of bed and towards bathroom. He soon understood that something was terribly wrong with him. His balance seamed off and his body moved swaying hips. Soon it reached bathroom and opened door. On the other side of room was a huge mirror. Hideki screamed inside his mind then he saw his reflection.

He was a woman.

And not just any woman, but very sexy and voluptuous woman. Her breasts were at least HH cup size with perfect hourglass figure. Her hair were black and ended just below her shoulders. Her face was very beautiful with full red lips and large green eyes. Hideki's body quickly had a shower and moved to the bedroom, totally naked. It then got to bed and seemingly started to wait for something.

Soon door opened and inside came a fat man. And then it clicked in Hideki's mind. He was in brothel and he was now a whore.

He screamed inside his mind then he felt his body lick her lips in anticipation and move towards the man.

Soon his screams filled his mind and he started reliving his nightmare.

**A.N.** _And end. Look forward to the next chapter._

_Read & Review_

_Realag_


	11. Chapter 10: Getting allies

**A.N.**_ Finally a new chapter. Sorry for a long waiting. I have been busy with something else. Hope you will enjoy this one. Also thank you for all of your reviews! Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any anime/manga/game/comics elements used in this story. They belong to their respective authors.**

"_Thoughts"_

"Normal talking"

"**Summon/bijuu/symbiote talking"**

"_**Summon/bijuu/symbiote thinking"**_

_**Jutsus**_

_**Naruko Uzumaki – Rise of Darkness**_

**Chapter 10 "Getting allies"**

_/October 6th/_

Already several weeks passed since Hinata's unsealing. Naruko was sitting in her class in her usual boy disguise and was bored out of her mind. To be honest she was getting tired of using it already. And academy was a waste of time in her opinion. Of course she always sent a few hundreds of clones to work on her jutsus and other stuff, but now she considered just sending a clone reinforced with seal to take her place in academy. Though of course academy had it's perks. Or one.

Namely Hinata Hyuuga.

After unsealing Hinata changed quite a bit. Gone was the timid, shy, stuttering girl. Now Hinata was confident in herself and wasn't push over. If before unsealing she usually let some of girls in the class win their spars, because she didn't want to hurt them, now she ended them quickly with a few hits. Also Hinata changed her attire.

Now instead of baggy clothes she wore similar outfit to Naruko's kunoichi dress. Only differences were that her outfit was of dark blue color and white trims and on her back was Hyuuga clan symbol - Ying-Yang circle inside octagon. Also Hinata and Naruko were a couple now. Hinata was quite affectionate, stealing kisses and hugs when she wanted.

But, of course, Naruko didn't complain.

Naruko remembered with some amusement the day she and Hinata walked into classroom holding hands.

_/Flashback. A couple weeks ago./_

Naruko in her boy disguise and Hinata were walking towards their classroom while holding their hands. Yesterday both of them went on a picnic on Hokage mountain. They had lots of fun talking and just spending their time in each other's company. Hinata asked her to become her girlfriend and Naruko agreed. Both of them decided not to hide that, after all Naruko still used her disguise. They both imagined their classmates reaction, then they will find out that 'Naruto' is a girl. They couldn't stop laughing for quite some time.

Soon both of them reached their classroom and Hinata opened the door. The noise inside classroom disappeared then their classmates saw them together. They ignored the looks of disbelief from their classmates and moved towards the back of the class. In their classmates minds were similar thoughts.

"_I thought he likes me?"_ _**"Ha! He isn't even half as cool as Sasuke. And now that he is with Hinata he won't bother us."**_ thought Sakura and her insane self know as 'Inner Sakura'.

"_Interesting. There is more than meets the eye with Naruto. Maybe I should try to befriend him? Sasuke seams to be lost cause." _thought Ino.

"_Troublesome. He never fails to surprise me."_ thought Shikamaru.

"_Way to go, Naruto."_ thought Choji, while eating potato chips.

"_So he finally noticed Hinata-san's affections."_ thought Shino.

"_Hn. They both are weaklings."_ thought Sasuke.

"_What the hell she sees in the dobe? Hinata-chan should be mine!"_ thought Kiba.

Kiba decided that he just can't leave it like this and moved towards the back of the class where Hinata and 'Naruto' were siting.

"Hey, dobe. Get away from Hinata-chan."

'Naruto' just looked at Kiba and turned to Hinata "Hey, Hina-chan. Did you hear something? I could swear that I heard dog barking."

Hinata just smiled "I don't know Naru-kun. It seamed that a puppy was whining for me." She then turned to Kiba.

"Oh, Kiba. Where is your master Akamaru? He should really keep you on the leash." Kids in the class were gawking at Hinata. They couldn't believe that shy girl could talk back.

Naruko then decided to add something "Yeah. And he should really give you a bath, Kiba. You stink." Some of the kids in the class started snickering at that.

Kiba was fuming. He put his hands into fists and tried to hit 'Naruto'. Key word being 'tried'. In a blink of an eye Hinata was in front of him, holding his fist and giving him a deadly glare.

"Now listen and listen well, Kiba. If you ever and I mean **ever** will try to hit Naruto outside spars then I'm around, I will send a Jyuuken strike to your male part. I don't care if he can protect himself, but none will hurt my boyfriend in my presence. Do you understand?" She tightened her grip, getting a wince from the boy. All Kiba could do was just nod.

"Good." Hinata smiled sweetly and released her grip. She then sat near Naruko, resting her head on her shoulder. Kiba quickly went to his seat, looking like kicked puppy.

Naruko whistled "Wow, Hina-chan. You know I could have easily beaten him. You didn't have to do that." She said to Hinata so only she could hear her.

"I know, but you still have to keep your mask up. And it felt good putting that dog in his place." she smiled evilly.

Naruko looked at her and shook her head in amusement. "I swear, I created a monster." She said jokingly.

Hinata just smiled and kissed her cheek "You know you love me."

Naruko smiled at her and kissed her cheek too "Yes, I do."

They spent their time like that until teachers came in.

_/Flashback end./_

After that next day Kiba walked to them during lunch and apologized to 'Naruto'. He then wished both of them happiness and asked if they could be friends. Naruko and Hinata were quite surprised by that, but agreed. Soon other clan heirs minus Sasuke started to befriend them too. Even Ino seamed to drop her fangirl antics and took her training more seriously. Though Sakura was still following Sasuke around like lost puppy, trying to get dates.

All in all live in academy from that day started to get a bit better. Naruko dropped her mask a bit, now getting better marks and beating her opponents in spars more quickly. Naruko absently listened now how Iruka was giving history lesson about first Hokage.

Iruka noticed that 'Naruto' wasn't listening. _"Sigh. That kid. If he tried a bit more he would be excellent Shinobi. Hmm. Let's test his knowledge a bit."_ "Naruto, mind telling the class for what first Hokage was famous?"

Naruko looked at Iruka. She knew that he was testing her and was thinking if she should answer correctly. She decided to answer in part "Erm. For his control of wood?" 'Naruto' rubbed the back of his head sheepishly _"Damn I hate this mask. But I won't have to wear it for long. Once I'm ninja stupid civilian council won't be able to do much."_

"Yes it is correct. First Hokage Hashirama Senju was known for his wood release. It is said that he could create whole forests with it. Forests surrounding Konaha were actually created by First Hokage. And some say that our water supply was created by his brother Tobirama Senju." Now that Naruko found interesting. She knew how big the forests surrounding Konoha were. She wondered how much chakra First Hokage actually needed to create them. She tried combining her affinities a bit and knew that chakra amount for that was quite huge. And you needed near perfect control to combine them successfully. She calculated a bit and found out that even with her reserves she wouldn't be able to create more than half of the forests, even if she had perfect control. If she used her youki she could do it, but not with chakra. _"I wonder how the hell he did it. He couldn't possibly had more chakra than me. Of course he could have done it in parts, but here is written that he did it in a single day. So how the hell he managed that?"_ Naruko wondered. _**"Interesting indeed. Maybe you should ask your teacher."**_ Naruko thought about that and decided to go for it. In worst case scenario it will be just stupid question and everyone will have a nice laugh.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei. How first Hokage managed to create all those forests?" 'Naruto' asked.

Sakura snorted "Baka! He used his wood release! Don't you hear anything sensei says at all?"

'Naruto' just looked at her angrily "Shut up, banshee. I know that! What I meant was how he could have chakra needed for it? In a book it's written that he did that in a day so I just wondered how he could have done it."

Now that got Iruka thinking. "That's actually a good question. Noone knows how he did that. Maybe he had very large reserves and perfect chakra control."

Naruko just nodded at that and started wondering how he did that. She looked at her book and saw a picture of First Hokage. He wore red samurai like armor. Then she noticed on his neck a necklace. It was green crystal.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei! What is that necklace on First Hokage's neck?" Naruko asked.

"That's a chakra crystal. It's said that it is worth three gold mines and mountains on top of them. Currently First Hokage's granddaughter Tsunade Senju of the Sannin has it." Iruka explained and continued with the lesson.

Naruko looked at the picture in the book, her thoughts going a mile per second. _"Chakra crystal. If it's highly concentrated then... Son of the bitch!"_ Naruko's eyes widened a bit at possibilities. _"That guy... If I'm right he created a fucking artificial tenketsu point. If he put all his chakra into it and condensed it to such an extent..."_ _**"What's so good about it?"**_ Yami asked.

"_You don't get it. It's actual tenketsu point outside the body. Such a necklace would not only increase your chakra control to perfect level, but it would amplify your chakra. It's like resonance. Of course for it to work it must be made from user's chakra, but such crystals would be a very huge boost to ninja. I will have to make some clones to figure out how to make them."_ Naruko explained to Yami, already inwardly salivating at possibilities.

Suddenly Naruko got an influx of information. She smiled inwardly. Some of her projects were finished. More importantly her project involving clans. She will have to visit a Hokage today to start her preparations.

Soon lesson was over and Naruko made quick goodbyes with Hinata and hurried back to her apartment. She had a lot of work to do.

_/Scene break. Hokage tower./_

Naruko was walking towards Hokage office. She recently learned how to store things inside some kind of sub-space, that can only be accessed by those who have control over Darkness element. She now could store all of her scrolls and equipment inside it and she could get them easily. She could even make something like a tiny portal of darkness from which she could shoot kunais and shurikens stored inside sub-space. She already had some ideas for jutsus using that. The best part of it was that only she could access it, meaning that she could always get her most precious things easily and no one could steal them.

Now inside sub-space she carried seven differently colored scrolls. They were her special projects for quite some time now and her clones recently finished them. She was almost at Hokage's office and she quickly went inside.

She saw several Hokage's clones doing paperwork and Hokage was siting on the couch reading some kind of scroll. He noticed Naruko coming in and smiled.

"Oh, Naruto. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you? Our practice is scheduled tomorrow."

Naruko smiled warmly at her 'jiji'.

"Before that tell your ANBU to leave us. It's private conversation." Naruko said.

Hokage narrowed his eyes a bit. Last time she wanted a private conversation was very exciting day.

A bit too exciting for him.

He nodded and gave a sign for his ANBU to leave. He then did several hand signs and activated security seals inside the office. Hiruzen Sarutobi then looked at Naruko with curiosity.

"Now, about what you wanted to talk, Naru-chan?"

Naruko smiled and summoned a big red scroll from the darkness of her shadow.

"Hokage-sama, I, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, as acting Uzumaki and Namikaze clan head, would like to request an alliance between Sarutobi, Uzumaki and Namikaze clans."

At that Hokage's jaw almost hit the floor. He couldn't even have imagined something like that. _"Then I think that she couldn't surprise me more she just marches into my office and does that. Alliance huh?"_

Hokage thought about that for a few minutes "Why do you want an alliance between clans Naruko?"

Naruko smiled "To strengthen my positions, Hokage-sama. As you know I'm the only clan member of my clans now. After I and Hyuuga clan head made an alliance I thought about it and understood that once I will be clan head officially, none will look at me seriously. So I decided to make a few things to strengthen current Konoha clans and offer them to clan heads for an alliance."

Hokage nodded at that. Actually it was quite a good plan. If she manages to get support of all ninja clans she might just get rid of civilian council. Or at the very least negate their voting. Plus he was quite curious what Naruko had in that scroll.

"Before I accept, I would like to see what do you have in that scroll, Naruko." said Hokage.

Naruko smiled and unrolled the scroll. Inside were several storage seals "Inside first two seals are scrolls with several powerful fire jutsus created by me, because I noticed that your clan has high affinity to fire techniques, Hokage-sama. Last storage seal have several seals that I created and I thought they will be useful for your clan. First seal I call 'Fire God seal'. It stores excess chakra and converts it into white flames that are very hot. I don't know just how hot, but my tests easily melted rocks using it in low output. Seals that produce this fire can be applied on palms and can be activated by mental commands. I added instructions how to apply seal correctly and commands and instructions how to use it." Naruko said. Hokage unsealed jutsu scrolls and read through them, his eyes widening. _"These are easily B, A and S rank jutsus. And very powerful ones at that. I haven't seen anything like those. If she really created them she is genius."_ He then read through the seal. He haven't seen such a complex seal for quite some time _"She already might have surpassed her father in sealing."_

"That's amazing, Naruko. You said something about other seals?" Hokage asked with curiosity.

Naruko smiled "Yes, I have one other seal in mind, but I didn't add instructions on how to make it. I added seal tags that if applied to specific body parts will apply that seal. This seal is going to be my clan secret, though I will apply it to my allies or even other ninja for a fee. I call it 'Divine restoration' seal. It gets excess chakra and converts it into medical chakra. If user is critically injured it releases itself, healing injures. It can also be released manually, healing and using chakra stored to replenish chakra reserves. With mental commands you can adjust how much chakra it drains from reserves and other things." Naruko explained.

Hokage nodded at that. It would be truly useful and he could understand why Naruko didn't add instructions on how to make this. He then sealed jutsu scrolls and rolled whole scroll back. He then looked at Naruko and smiled.

"I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, accept your proposal for alliance, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze. It will be an honor to be allied with you. And it will bring a heart attack to civilian council then we will announce it." He laughed at the end.

Naruko beamed at her 'jiji' "Great. Let's sign papers. And I think we should keep it a surprise for a time they do something stupid." Hokage chuckled and nodded. He got several papers from his drawer, signed them and passed them to Naruko to sign. Naruko quickly signed them and passed one copy to Hokage, storing another one inside sub-space.

"Great. Everything seams in order, Naruko. Now, is there something else I could help you with?" Hokage asked.

Naruko nodded "Actually, yes. I wondered if you could organize a meeting between me and Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame and Hyuuga clan heads in two days time. I need some time to finish some things."

Hokage smirked "You really are aiming high, Naruko. I can organize a meeting with all clan heads. I'm guessing that you are requesting meetings, because you don't think that they will take you seriously and so you came to me first to organize it."

Naruko nodded "Yes, I'm twelve years old, after all. And meeting with all clan heads is a serious matter. I hope I will manage to persuade them. Though revealing my heritage to them might help things. Thanks for your time, jiji." Naruko smiled.

Hokage smiled warmly at Naruko "Anytime, Naru-chan." He then waited for her to change into her disguise and deactivated security barriers.

He then saw her leaving and smiled _"That child might change this village for the better. She would make a good Hokage one day."_

He smiled and stood up. He then walked towards the window and looked outside.

For the first time in twelve years he believed that Konoha will have a brighter future.

_/Scene break. Two days later October 8th. Inside a meetings chamber in Hokage tower./_

Inside dimly lit room in Hokage tower six figures were siting behind long table. Those figures were Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka and Hiashi Hyuuga. They were quite surprised then Hokage requested for a meeting with all of the clan heads secretly and asked to make sure that civilian council doesn't find out. They all were wondering what's going on though Hiashi was wondering if it had anything to do with Naruko.

Soon Hokage and a cloaked figure entered meeting room. Hokage sat on a seat reserved for him, cloaked person standing to the left of him. He then did several hand signs, activating privacy and security barriers inside the room. He then looked at each clan head seriously.

"Well since I'm here let's begin. I'm sure you all are wondering why I called this meeting. Truth to be told this meeting was requested by the person on my left. Now why don't you introduce yourself Naru-chan?" Hokage smirked.

Figure nodded and soon it's cloak started to dissolve, turning into dark liquid, which soon engulfed figure and started to disappear, revealing a beautiful blonde teenage girl in black kunoichi outfit. The girl bowed with respect and introduced herself.

"Hello, honorable clan heads. I'm Naruko Uzumaki – Namikaze, daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I'm also the only member of those two clans and current clan head of them." said Naruko with a smile, though inwardly she was a bit nervous.

All clan heads, except Hiashi, were staring in disbelief. They couldn't believe that their hero actually had a heir. Now they could understand why Hokage requested to keep this meeting a secret. Civilian council didn't like Minato. He tried to limit they power and to disband them completely, earning support from shinobi council and hate from civilian council.

Pity he died before he succeeded.

Hiashi was inwardly smirking _"Leave it to her to pull a stunt like this. I wonder for what reason she called all of us together."_ All other clan heads were starting to recover from their shock. Shikaku decided that it was too troublesome to wait and started to talk first.

"Troublesome. I'm guessing that you can prove your claim about your heritage. Also you said that you are Uzumaki. Any relationships with Uzumaki Naruto?"

Hokage nodded at Shikaku's question, deciding to answer it himself.

"I can show you DNA tests and birth certificate. Also I can show you marriage certificate between Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. As for the second question, I think Naruko can answer it better."

Naruko nodded to Hiruzen Sarutobi in silent thanks and turned to the rest of clan heads.

"Well I know Naruto Uzumaki. Or to be more precise Naruto Uzumaki and I are same person." she then changed into her boy form, shocking clan heads once more, except Hokage and Hiashi.

Tsume decided to be the one to stop silence now. "So Naruto is nothing, but a mask? Why are you hiding that you are a girl?"

Naruko changed back to her girl form. She then sighed and decided just to tell them everything. She told them that she originally was a boy, about Kyuubi and about her bloodlines, leaving out her recent alliance with Hyuuga and Sarutobi clans. Once she finished clan heads were looking at her with respect.

"_Can't believe that this pup had to go through so much."_ thought Tsume.

"_Can't believe that the villagers we swore to protect could harm a child. What if that was Ino?"_ thought Inoichi.

"_I will have to make sure that she eats healthy. Will have to ask my wife to design her a diet."_ thought Choza.

"_Troublesome. Then I will have to tell this to my wife she will nag me to help the girl. Though I'm disappointed by the actions of villagers."_ thought Shikaku.

"_The actions of villagers are most illogical. Maybe I will provide a kikaicho nest to protect her home." _thought Shibi.

"_No matter how many times I hear this, I can't help but feel angry at the actions of the villagers. It's a miracle that Kyuubi wasn't released."_ thought Hiashi.

Hokage gave them a few more minutes to digest all of information. Shikaku was once again the first one to talk.

"I'm assuming that you called us here for more than revealing your heritage, Naruko. Could you tell us your reasons for calling this meeting?" Shikaku asked in professional tone.

Naruko smiled "Yes Shikaku-san. I called all of you to propose an alliance between my clan and all of your clans. I already have an alliance between my clan, Hyuuga clan and Sarutobi clan."

Now all of clan heads were quite surprised. Even Hiashi didn't know that she already allied herself with Sarutobi clan. They all looked at Hokage, silently asking if that is true.

Hiruzen Sarutobi nodded "What Naruko said is true. I already signed alliance papers with Uzumaki-Namikaze clan. And Hyuuga clan head did that too."

All clan heads looked at Hiashi. "It's truth. I made an alliance with Naruko's clan, because she helped me and my clan. She designed a new seal to protect our bloodline, which can't be used for frying brain. I already applied it to several of main branch members, though it seams we lost a design to unseal caged bird seal. I was going to ask assistance from Naruko on that matter later." said Hiashi, looking at Naruko at the end of his talk. Naruko just gave him a nod, telling that they will discuss that later.

Now that surprised clan heads even more. "You want to tell us, that twelve year old pup is a genius seal master?" Tsume asked with disbelief.

Hokage smiled. "Yes, she is. I saw some of her seals and I can say that she already surpassed her father in the art of sealing."

Shikaku then asked another question "What are you reasons for requesting an alliance, Naruko-san?" He already had a lot of respect for Naruko for managing to get alliance with two of noble Konoha's ninja clans. He could see advantages an alliance between all clans could offer.

Naruko looked at all clan heirs and smiled "I have several reasons. First reason is to make clans stronger. I studied all of your fighting styles and noticed some weaknesses. So I designed some new techniques and seals to cover them. Second reason is because so far all of the clans were divided. If that continues it will only make Konoha weak. One of the reasons that civilian council now has so much power is because of power struggle between clans. Third reason is to strengthen my own positions in the council. Due to my status, even if we tell in the council that Kyuubi is dead, civilian council will try to execute me or just plain banish me for every little mistake I will do during my shinobi carrier. And my final reason is to reinstall Konoha police force."

All of clan heads nodded during Naruko's speech. Though they hated to admit it she was right. Their power struggle only weakened Konoha and their styles while effective were quite old already and needed new moves. Though they wondered what she meant saying that she wanted to reinstall Konoha police force.

"What do you mean by reinstalling police force? As you know Uchiha clan were the ones that were in police." asked Inoichi.

"I'm well aware that Uchiha were the ones in police force. After all, they were responsible for some of my beatings." said Naruko sadly. "But I don't think that waiting for Uchiha clan to revive and reinstall police force then is a good idea. I'm in Uchiha Sasuke's class and to put it lightly he is highly unstable and unfit to be shinobi. All he thinks about is how to kill his brother. I don't have proof, but I think some of academy teachers are bribed by civilian council to make Sasuke's marks and mental check-ups look better than they are." Naruko said. Hokage nodded at that and decided to check Sasuke's education personally.

"What I'm suggesting" Naruko continued. "Is to make Konoha police force from members of all clan heads and maybe even some ninja, who wish to work inside village. It will help with several things. Firstly it will help to improve teamwork between different clans, also improving their relationships. Secondly it can also provide those who just made into chuunin rank with experience, working with different ninjas inside village. Police force can even assign or stage different missions for genins in village's safety. Like gathering clues or investigating crime scenes under supervision of more experienced ninja. Let's face it – D rank missions are barely worth time. They should be given to academy students as a teamwork practice instead. Making up crime scenes or several information gathering cases will let to improve genins better."

All clan heads, including Hokage, looked thoughtful. What Naruko suggested was a really good idea. Making fake crime scenes and information gathering missions were a lot better than wasting ninja on painting fences. Not only it would provide experience, but it will also provide practice for other ninjas. Like setting traps or dropping fake clues, trying to mislead enemies. And having members from all different clans would increase teamwork and clan relationships. Even retired shinobi could give lectures or set up fake missions, sharing their experience with younger generation.

After a few more moments of silence Hokage was the first one to talk "What you suggested with police force is a good idea, Naruko. We will try to reinstall it as soon as possible."

Naruko smiled "Thank you, jiji. I'm glad you like it. Now let's go to a more interesting things. I have prepared a scroll for each clan with techniques and seals to strengthen them, if you accept an alliance." Naruko then summoned six differently colored scrolls from her shadow.

"Firstly for Nara clan I designed a few new techniques that will compliment their they of fighting. Also I added instruction on how to make a seal that will help you with controlling shadows. I noticed that your shadow control isn't a bloodline limit, but it actually requires really good concentration and ability to control intricate chakra patterns, needed to execute shadow techniques more easily, something that only Nara with their high intelligence can do. This seal can be programmed with several different patterns and you will only need to channel chakra to specific seal part to use shadow techniques." she passed a black scroll with Nara clan symbol to Shikaku.

"For Yamanaka clan I added a few long and close range techniques. Also I added two seals. First seal will let improve your _**Mind**__**Body Switch**_ technique. Instead of sending users mind to victim's body it will create a mental copy of users mind and send it into victim. This will still let user to move, negating the biggest weakness of technique. Second seal will let you use telekinesis. I noticed that Yamanaka clan's mind techniques are so effective, because their brain is more active than average person's. This seal will let to make brain even more active and will give ability to move objects. At first this will be weak, but with training you might be able to lift even big rocks. This also might become an actual bloodline trait in later generations." she passed a green scroll with Yamanaka clan symbol to Inoichi.

"For Akimichi clan I added some long range techniques and a copy of Uzumaki clan's style _**Crushing Fist**_. I myself can't use it, but your clan should be able to use it effectively. Also I added a chakra seal that will store excess chakra, which you will be able to use for techniques, because your clan techniques require large amounts of chakra." Naruko passed an dark orange scroll with Akimichi clan symbol to Choza.

She then smiled to all three clan heads and took out a smaller scroll with all three of their clan symbols on it. "I know that your teamwork is legendary. So I designed a seal that if applied to users will allow you to have conversations with your minds." she then gave smaller scroll to Shikaku.

She then looked at other clan heads and turned towards Tsume. "For Inuzuka clan I made some techniques that would enhance your close range fighting and some long range techniques if your enemy would be able to keep you away from them. Also I made a seal that if applied to your clan member and it's dog partner will let you summon a dog no matter where it would be. This will allow you to quickly get your partners if you are somehow separated. Also I create a seal that will let ninja dogs to use elemental techniques, though they will need really good chakra control to do that, because they will have to channel chakra into different parts of seal, imitating hand signs." Naruko gave Tsume a yellow scroll with Inuzuka clan symbol on it.

Naruko then turned towards Shibi. "I'm aware that your clan can't use jutsus that cost lots of chakra, because of your kikaicho bugs. So I designed a seal that will basically create another chakra source inside your body. It will create an artificial chakra network that overtime will create second network of chakra coils and chakra source. This way your bugs will feed from main source and you will be able to use second source for jutsus. Process of creating second chakra network will be around two to three months and during it you will still be able to use your chakra and clan techniques. I also added some tehniques for you to use then it's finished." she passed a brown scroll with Aburame clan symbol on it.

Naruko then looked at Hiashi and smiled "For Hyuuga clan I created some long range techniques if your clan member would have to fight an enemy at long range." she gave a white scroll with Hyuuga clan symbol to Hiashi.

All of clan heads unrolled the scrolls and looked through some of techniques. To say that that they were impressed would be understatement. All clan heads looked at each other, same thought in their heads. Shikaku was once again the first one to voice it.

"Troublesome. What do you want in return for this?" he asked Naruko.

Naruko smiled "Nothing much. Just your support in the council. And maybe occasional sparring partner. There are limits on what I can do by myself. Sparring with your clan members or even yourself will let me get some experience." Naruko said.

All clan heads frowned inwardly at this. They now felt that they owned Naruko a lot. Some of them already had ideas how to repay this debt. Still the alliance was too good to pass. They looked at each other and nodded. Shibi was the one to talk now "We accept your alliance, Naruko-san."

Hokage smiled "Excellent. Let's sign the papers then." he took out several scrolls. All clan heads, including Naruko and Hokage, signed them and each took a copy. Naruko then said her goodbyes and disappeared in the shadows.

Shikaku then sighed and looked at some things in other clan scrolls. His eyes widened a bit. "Troublesome blonde. She on purpose gave each of clans different seals and techniques that also can be used by other clans. She made it so we would have to share them also making sure to increase our relationships."

Hiashi smiled "She sure would make a good Hokage one day. Also I'm sure her parents would be proud."

All of them smiled at that.

Soon life in the village will be even more interesting.

And they could hardly wait.

**A.N. **_End done. This took a while to write. Sorry for all mistakes (if any). I'm not perfect at english. Look forward to the next chapter._

_Read & Review_

_Realag_


	12. Chapter 11: October 10th

**A.N. **_Sorry for late update. Was out of town for several days so no PC to write. Also the poll now is ended with Team 8: Anko, Kurenai, Hinata, Shino and Naruko as the winner. Thanks to all your votes. Anyways thanks to all reviews so far. You guys rock! I hope you will enjoy this chapter._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any anime/manga/game/comics elements used in this story. They belong to their respective authors.**

"_Thoughts"_

"Normal talking"

"**Summon/bijuu/symbiote talking"**

"_**Summon/bijuu/symbiote thinking"**_

_**Jutsus**_

_**Naruko Uzumaki – Rise of Darkness**_

**Chapter 11 "October 10th"**

_/October 9th. Academy/_

During a day in academy Hinata noticed that Naruko was acting strange. It wasn't anything major, but she seamed sad. Not even her 'Naruto' disguise could hide a sad look from her eyes. It's the first time Hinata saw Naruko so... vulnerable.

Soon a bell announced a lunch break. Hinata went towards Naruko.

"Hey, Naruto. Want to spend lunch together?" she asked.

Naruko smiled sadly "Sorry, Hina-chan, but maybe another day." she said and walked out of the classroom.

Hinata frowned. She haven't seen Naruko so sad, so weak before. She always smiled and seamed to be happy, even not in her disguise. But now... Now it seamed that even her disguise couldn't hide a sad look from her eyes. Hinata decided to find what's going on. And if someone hurt Naruko...

Blood will spill.

She went outside of class. Hinata couldn't see Naruko anywhere, so she moved towards the tree she and her friends usually had their lunch. She saw that Naruko wasn't there too, but their friends already sat under tree, having their lunch. Ino and Choji were eating theirs, Shikamaru was already done and was looking at the clouds, Kiba and Akamaru were having their own lunch and Shino was his usual self, quietly eating a bit away from them, not wanting to disturb others. She smiled at them and came closer.

"Hey, guys." she said.

Ino smiled at her "Hey, Hinata. Where is Naruto? I thought you are always together?" she wondered.

Hinata frowned a bit. "Naruto-kun is acting strange today. I don't know where he is. Maybe you know if something happened to him?"

A self proclaimed gossip queen shook her head "Nope. Haven't heard anything."

Shikamaru was thinking hard about what could have happened to troublesome blond. He liked him, because he was a good friend and sometimes they spent their time together watching clouds. Suddenly he realized something. "Troublesome. What day is today?" he asked.

Ino looked puzzled "October 9th. Why?"

Shikamaru nodded "Thought so. Tomorrow is his birthday."

Everyone eyes widened, even Shino looked surprised, though it was hard to tell because of his attire. "Tomorrow is his birthday? Shouldn't he be happy then?" asked Kiba.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "Damn. Should have realized it sooner. His birthday is sore spot for him."

Everyone were surprised by this. "Why? Shouldn't everyone be happy about their birthdays?" Ino asked.

Hinata shook her head "It's not just his birthday. It's also the day his parents died. Also it's the day of Kyuubi's attack. I think all of you noticed how villagers treat Naruto. He is like a living reminder for them what they lost that day. I wouldn't be surprised if he never had a normal birthday." _"Though that's not the only reason. But Naruko would want to tell them herself."_ she thought to herself sadly.

Everyone was down at this. They regretted not befriending Naruto sooner. He was a good friend. He was funny, he could lift a mood just by being around. It was almost impossible to be sad around that bundle of energy. Soon their eyes started to shine with determination. Even Shikamaru's lazy attitude seam to change. Even Shino was determined, his hive buzzing silently.

Ino was the one to voice a thought, that was spinning in their heads "Let's make it the best birthday ever then! Let's show him that he has friends, that he can depend on."

All of them smiled. Hinata nodded "Okay then. We need a plan. Everyone will go to buy their presents. Choji ask your parents if they could reserve one of their restaurants for a party. If they can't we will prepare it in one of our homes, because Naruto's place wouldn't do. It's good that tomorrow is a free day so we will have whole day to prepare. Ino you are in charge of preparations. Shikamaru and Shino you will help her with everything. Ask your parents if they want to help too. I will make sure that Naruto will come to party. Kiba you will help me to track him, if I can't find him."

Everyone nodded. It was a good plan.

They will make sure that 'Naruto' will have the best birthday party.

And none will be able to stop them.

_/Scene break. Somewhere./_

Inside dark, almost empty, dimly lit room several figures were waiting. They weren't waiting for a person, they were waiting for a special day. And that day was coming closer.

They were waiting for October 10th – anniversary of Kyuubi's death.

Though figures knew better. Kyuubi wasn't dead, oh no – it was walking among people in a weak human form, hiding in disguise of an innocent child. And it was up to them to end it.

Once and for all.

"Tomorrow you will meet your end, demon." one of figures laughed.

It's insane laugh echoed through the room.

Soon overs joined.

_/October 10th. On top of Hokage monument./_

Naruko was siting on top of Hokage monument, on her favorite place. It was early morning, but she just couldn't sleep today. It was that day again. Day that, in her mind, she linked together with pain and lonesomeness.

It was her birthday.

She never had a normal birthday. The only celebration she had during birthdays was a meal spent together with Hokage, Ayame and Teuchi. But now, because ramen chiefs weren't in Konoha for two years already, she couldn't spend time with them. She remembered the beatings she had during her birthdays. Sometimes drunk villagers would gather a mob and attempt to hurt her every once in a while, but those beatings paled in comparison to the ones she had during her birthday.

They called that 'Fox hunt'. Villagers and even some of ninjas gathered in groups and tried to locate her. They first checked and trashed her apartment and then groups would go through the village trying to find her and kill 'demon brat'. Last two years she managed to escape, but she could remember times then she wasn't so lucky. Even with her healing factor she had to spend a few weeks in the hospital after those.

Naruko wondered if she should hide this time too. But then she shook her head.

"_No. I won't hide again. If they try anything this year I will send them to the hospital. Or worse. I'm tired of hiding, tired of acting all happy around those idiots. I'm starting to lose my patience. I won't take shit from them today. And then I graduate I won't take shit from anyone."_ Naruko thought with determination.

Inwardly Yami smiled at her little sister. She was proud of her. It would have been easier to hide, but she chose to fight. _**"I almost pity the fools who will cross you today, Naru-chan. Almost..."**_she said to Naruko. Naruko smiled evilly _"Me too, Yami-nee-chan, me too."_

Naruko then thought about what she should do today. She already sent large number of clones to train and she already did her morning exercise. She decided to pay her respects to her parents, because they died this day. She silently cursed herself for not asking Hokage where their grave was. She decided to ask him later and for now just to visit memorial stone. She remembered that it was near one of the training grounds. She changed into her boy disguise and disappeared, her figure turning into black fog and vanishing in the wind.

_/Near memorial stone./_

Near the memorial stone a certain ninja was looking at names engraved on it. He was tall with spiky gray hair. He wore a Konoha forehead protector, which covered his left eye. His mouth and nose was covered with black mask. He also wore a standard jounin equipment consisting of ANBU style pants and shirt and jounin vest on top. All ninjas could easily identify him as one of Konoha's most powerful ninjas – Hatake Kakashi, also know as Copy Ninja Kakashi.

Kakashi was doing his usual morning routine while not on missions – he was looking at the names engraved into memorial stone, remembering his past and his failures. He recently came back from a long term mission and Hokage gave him a week to rest. He looked at the names of his former team members and his sensei. Today was the anniversary of the day his sensei died, sacrificing himself to save the village. He was devastated then he saw the body of his sensei. He couldn't believe that he died, it seamed that Kami made sure that Kakashi will lose all of his team members.

Kakashi chuckled darkly. It was almost like a curse. Each of his teammates dieing before his eyes. _"Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei... If I wasn't so weak maybe all of you would be still alive. Could you forgive me?.."_ He sadly looked at the names of his teammates again. Wondering over and over again if he could have made things different, if they could forgive him. He really felt like he was cursed. That was one of the reasons why he haven't took genin team yet.

Kakashi spent a few more minutes in his thoughts. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. The presence stayed in one place, unsure if it should come out or not. Kakashi sighed inwardly.

"You can come out. I won't bite." Kakashi said turning around.

Soon from the trees came an orange clad boy. Kakashi's one visible eye widened a bit. He knew the boy quite well, because he had to guard him sometimes then he was still in ANBU. It was Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruko came out of trees a bit nervous. With her limited sensor abilities she could feel that the ninja before her was strong. He also looked familiar. She looked at him in a bit more detail and noticed spiky silver hair. _"Inu-san..." _She smiled a bit. He was one of the ANBU who protected her and even talked to her then she was little.

"Sorry, didn't want to disturb you. I thought that no one will be here today." Naruko said.

Kakashi smiled sadly behind his mask. He knew quite well how the boy lived, because he had to beat up several mobs who tried to hurt the boy. He regretted not taking the boy with himself to give him at least some kind of family, but during that time he was still young and unstable – not the best person to take care of the baby. Once again he wondered what his sensei would say if he knew just what kind of life his son had to live through. He gave 'Naruto' one of his patented eye smiles.

"It's quite alright. Actually, I think that I could use some company. Though I'm wondering what are you doing here, Naruto?"

Naruko smiled a bit. "Paying my respects, Inu-san."

Kakashi's eye widened a bit. "How do you know?"

Naruko chuckled a bit. "Kinda hard not to. I don't know anyone else in Konoha who has hair like yours."

Kakashi just nodded. It made sense that the boy remembered him. It was sad, really, that the only friends he had as a kid were ANBU. "So.. To whom you are paying your respects, Naruto?"

Naruko smiled sadly and looked at memorial stone, soon finding names of her father and mother. "My parents."

Kakashi's eye widened once again. He didn't know that 'Naruto' knew who his parents were. He will have to talk about this with Hokage later. Maybe he will be able to train the boy. It was the least he could do for his sensei's son. "You know who your parents are?" he asked.

Naruko looked at Kakashi, inspecting him. "Yes, I do. Actually I found out a few months ago. From your reaction I can see that you know as well."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, your father was my sensei." Naruko just nodded at that and both of them looked at the names in the stone. They spent a few minutes in comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said.

Naruko was quite surprised. "For what?"

"For not taking you in, then you was little, for not helping you out, during hard times. For not looking after you, like your father wanted." Kakashi said, his voice laced with sadness and regret.

Naruko just shook her head. "It's not your fault. You have nothing to apologize for. You weren't much older than I'm now at that time. If anything being alone all that time made me stronger. It made me realize that you must cherish what you have. It made me find my true dream – to protect those who are precious for me."

Kakashi was surprised by this. "But why? How? How can you forgive me so easily? How can you say that it's not my fault? If I wasn't so weak maybe my teammates and your father would still be alive. Maybe I could have made a difference. I could have given you a better live, so how can you wave this off so easily?"

Naruko looked at Kakashi's one eye. "You shouldn't be living in the past, Inu-san. All those if's and maybe's won't give you any good. You can't change your past, but you can change your future. You said you are weak, but nothing stops you from becoming stronger. If you become stronger by just a tiny bit I'm sure that next time you will make a difference. There is no fate. Future is determined by the strength of your will. Put your future in your own hands, Inu-san. I'm sure that my father and your teammates would want for you to live on."

Kakashi was surprised by the words he heard coming from orange-clad boy. He studied the person before him for some time. The look in his eyes was the same look he remembered seeing in his sensei. Those were the same eyes that shined with wisdom, compassion and determination. Determination to make the future better. And for a few seconds Kakashi could swear that behind 'Naruto' he saw figures of his teammates and sensei, all of them smiling at him.

He turned away, trying to hide a lone tear that was trying to get out of his eye and silently whispered two simple words. "Thank you."

Naruko smiled at him. She then turned around. "I think I will go now. It was good to see you again, Inu-san. I hope we will meet again." She waved her goodbye and disappeared in the forest.

Kakashi stood there for a few more minutes, thinking about what 'Naruto' said to him. He decided that he was right. It was time to stop brooding and become stronger. It was time to move on. "Goodbye, Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei. I won't come here as often as I used to. I will start a new life from today. And I will make all of you proud." He then turned away from memorial stone and slowly walked away.

The legendary ninja Hatake Kakashi returned. And he had a lot of things to do.

And he will start with insuring that his sensei's legacy is safe. It's time to meet the Hokage and get some answers and, hopefully, a new student. Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

Future looked like fun.

_/Outside the village./_

Naruko was walking in the forest. She decided to drop her disguise for today – a gift for herself. A day with no lies, a day then she will be herself – villagers be damned. She was quite sure that noone will be looking for her. If Hokage would like to congratulate her he knew how she really looked like so he will be able to find her with that peeping ball of his. Naruko could swear that he used it for more than for 'ensuring village safety'.

Suddenly she heard some of villagers laughing and shouting cheers. From their voices she could tell that they were drunk. She wondered what they were doing at the forest and decided to investigate, her curiosity getting the better of her. She moved towards the place she heard voices coming from.

What she saw made her gasp. There were several villagers, each of them holding large knives and half-full bottle of alcohol. They stood in circle around a small animal. It was bloodied and cut badly, Naruko could barely tell that it's fur color was silver. She could hardly believe that it was still alive, but it was slightly moving. Suddenly she realized just what kind of animal it was.

It was a fox.

Naruko felt an anger building up inside her. She couldn't believe that villagers would go as far as to beat up an innocent kit. She couldn't believe that after fucking thirteen years they still couldn't see past their anger. With determination she shouted.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

Drunks were a bit startled by sudden interruption of their 'fun', but seeing that it was just a girl, biggest of them laughed. "We are having some fun, girl. Now run along or we just might decide to have some fun with you too." Others laughed too. After all they were armed and it was just an ordinary girl. Or so they thought...

Naruko was shaking a little from her anger. People before her... No she couldn't call them people. They weren't human beings. They were trash. And she knew just a thing to do with trash. Suddenly she blurred out of villagers sight and a few seconds later reappeared near hurt kit. Villagers looked around a bit in confusion, but soon all of them blacked out from multiple hits they received from Naruko. They were damaged heavily, all of them had several broken ribs and some shattered bones, ensuring that they will spend quite some time in the hospital.

If they manage to survive at all.

Naruko knelt besides the kit and inspected it's wounds. It was hurt badly. Naruko was quite surprised that it was still alive. All over fox's body were multiple deep cut's that were bleeding badly. If Naruko didn't do something fast the small kit will die. _"Any ideas how to save it?"_ Naruko asked Yami. _**"Only one. Cut your palm and mix your blood with your youki. Then put your bloody hand on kit gently and let your blood go to it's injuries while channeling your youki. It should increase your bloods healing abilities and heal worst injuries. Though you will still need to take it to professional to take care of the rest. Also it might have some side affects."**_Naruko just nodded, already taking kunai from her shadow. _"I don't care about side affects. I want to save this kit."_

Naruko cut her palm, letting it bleed and started channeling her youki into the blood. She then gently placed her palm over worst injuries and let her blood go into them. Naruko had to cut her hand several times, because it healed quickly, but soon she could see that kit's injuries were healing. She then managed to force the kit to drink a bit of her youki imbued blood. Soon Naruko could see that worst injuries were healed now and she decided that she could safely move the small fox now.

She gently took it into her arms and moved towards the village in her full speed, not noticing that, for a few moments, the little fox glowed red.

_/Inside the village./_

Hinata was having a bad day. Since the early morning she was turning the village upside down, looking for her girlfriend slash part-time boyfriend. It was really annoying for her. Once Naruko had told her that no one would be able to find her if she didn't want to be found. And now Hinata learned just how good her girlfriend was at hiding. But if anything Hinata learned one thing from her girlfriend.

To never give up.

Now she and Kiba were looking all around the village for 'Naruto'. Both of them were getting a bit tired from using their tracking skills and trying to locate annoying blond. Hinata soon realized that they won't be able to find Naruko if there was just the two of them.

"Kiba, let's go to Hokage tower. Hokage sees Naruto as a grandson so if anyone could help us locate him it is him."

Kiba just nodded. He now realized just how much of his skills Naruto was hiding in academy. To be able to hide from Hyuuga and Inuzuka you had to be master of stealth.

He and Hinata changed their directions, jumping on rooftops towards Hokage tower. Soon they reached it and they moved towards Hokage's office. Hinata moved towards Hokage's secretory with a sweet smile on her face.

"Excuse me, miss, I and Kiba-san here would like to meet a Hokage. It's a matter of clan importance, so if you would be able to let us in, I would be grateful."

Secretary looked at Hinata and Kiba and she knew that both of them were clan heirs. She nodded and smiled at Hinata.

"Go in, sweetie. Hokage shouldn't be busy at the moment."

Hinata and Kiba said their thanks and went inside the office.

Inside the office Sarutobi Hiruzen was enjoying another victory over paperwork from hell. He silently thanked Kami for shadow clones. Suddenly door opened and inside came two children. He raised an eyebrow slightly. It was quite a surprise to see two of clan heirs coming to his office for something. Usually it was only Naruko who barged in to get more training from him. In his mind he cursed blonde vixen for managing to bribe him to get training. She always managed to find more ways to get something from him. And she still didn't use that signed paper he gave her for solution for his paperwork problem. Hokage hoped that she will forget that one.

He then turned towards his visitors and smiled. "Hinata-chan, Kiba-kun. To what do I owe a pleasure of seeing two of clan heirs in my office?"

Hinata bowed to Hokage with respect. "Hokage-sama, we came here to ask for assistance."

Hokage was surprised a bit, but didn't show it. "What kind of assistance?"

"To find Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage-sama." Hinata said.

Hokage thought about it for a bit. "And why do you want to find him?" Hokage looked at Hinata with piercing gaze.

Hinata shifted a bit nervously under Hokage's gaze. "I and my friends are preparing a birthday party for him. Both I and Kiba-san tried to locate Naruto, but we weren't successful. So I decided to ask for your help, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi smiled a bit. He was glad that Naruko found friends that cared for her. He then frowned a bit. Locating Naruko wasn't an easy feat, even for him. And knowing just what kind of day today was he wouldn't be surprised if she would hide all day. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by another visitor.

Kakashi entered Hokage's office, his thoughts were going around Naruto. He noticed a bit too late that Hokage wasn't alone inside the office and soon he felt a piercing gaze of 'Professor'.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama. I didn't know that you were busy. Should I come another time?"

Hokage just sighed. "Never mind it, Kakashi. Actually I think we could use your help. I have an A rank mission for you. It won't be paid, but it will go into your mission log. Mission is inside the village."

Kakashi was surprised by that. What kind of A rank mission could be inside village?

"What kind of mission it is, Hokage-sama?"

Hokage smiled. "To locate Uzumaki Naruto."

Kakashi, Kiba and Hinata blinked at Hokage in shock. Kiba was the one to voice his disbelief.

"Are you serious? How could locating Naruto be an A rank mission?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen just glared at Kiba and he recoiled a bit from intense glare. "Unfortunately, it is A rank mission. Naruto is very good at hiding."

Kakashi blinked his shock away. "Actually I saw him near memorial stone few hours ago."

Hokage cursed Kakashi's tardiness. If he came earlier they could have found Naruko more easily. He turned towards one corner of the room. "Neko."

Soon purple haired ANBU was in front of Hokage. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Hokage looked at her with serious expression. "Neko, I want for you to mobilize all free ANBU. Call code orange."

Neko, Kakashi and a few other ANBU hiding inside the office paled a bit. Code orange was legendary inside ANBU HQ. It was a code used for one purpose.

Finding and capturing Uzumaki Naruto.

It is almost a legend among all ANBU how this code came into existence. A few years ago one of rookie ANBU decided to use his position to kill 'demon brat'. He didn't manage to inflict any serious injuries, but that day Naruto was hurt a bit and it was hard for him to trust ANBU again. But what really got Naruto his own code was what he did later.

Next day Naruto decided to teach all ANBU not to mess with Uzumaki Naruto. He managed to sneak in into their HQ undetected and put itching powder on all of ANBU masks. He also dyed they uniforms in neon orange. He also somehow managed to get away with this undetected all the while wearing that stupid orange jumpsuit. Needless to say this caused quite an uproar inside ANBU HQ. Rookie ANBU were pissed, while veterans were impressed. To this day Yuugao remembered the words the head of assassination division said to all of ANBU. _"Let me tell all of you something. If anyone would have asked me if what that gaki did is possible, I would have said no. Damn I still have hard time believing that he pulled this of. I am not even sure if Third and Fourth Hokages could have pulled this of in their prime. I know that I wouldn't. He not only located our HQ, but he got in and out undetected all the while wearing a fucking orange jumpsuit. Hell, I'm half considering going to that brat and giving him my mask and post. I will warn all of you – __**do not **__mess with that brat. By pulling this stunt he earned respect and protection of all ANBU captains here. And if that's not enough for you, here is a little thought for all of you: if that brat managed to get in into one of the most secured locations inside the village undetected, what is keeping him from going into your homes and killing you in your sleep? I know that I don't want that brat as an enemy once he grows up, because right now he already is a perfect assassin."_

From that day code orange came into being. It is usually used after Naruko pulls one of her bigger pranks. It is used to call ANBU to catch her. Though to this day no one except Iruka managed to do that. ANBU heads were thinking about asking Iruka to join ANBU for that. One of ANBU veterans said this: _"If he can catch that brat, then he is ANBU material to me. Kami knows, I barely got through half of traps that gaki placed around to get rid of us."_ Yuugao gulped a bit behind her mask.

"Status of target, sir?" she asked Hokage

"Unknown. Last known location is memorial stone. Target is probably under disguise. So look for blond girl or boy. Also do not engage. Target is probably careful and is suspicious about everything, having in mind what day today is. If you find target notify Hinata-san here. She is one of few persons that target trusts. Kiba, Kakashi I want you to use your dogs to try and find target. All of you are dismissed."

A chorus of "Hai." was heard and all of them soon got out of Hokage's office.

Hokage just sighed. "I'm too old for this shit." He then picked his pipe and started smoking slowly all the while thinking what he should give for Naruko as birthday present.

_/Inside the village. Inuzuka compound./_

While all of ANBU plus Kakashi, Kiba and Hinata were looking for Naruko, Naruko herself was near Inuzuka compound still carrying a small kit in her arms. She quickly went inside and shouted.

"Someone come here. I have an injured animal with me!" Soon Hana Inuzuka and Tsume Inuzuka came out of the room and saw bloodied fox in Naruko's arms.

Naruko looked at them, concern in her eyes. "Please, help it."

Tsume just nodded. "Follow me. Hana prepare equipment we might need to operate. Naruko, follow me inside the clinic." Naruko nodded and hurried after Tsume. Inuzuka compound had the only veterinary clinic in the village and often cared for all kinds of animal inside it. After meeting with Naruko, Tsume understood that Naruko wasn't the fox and she swore to herself that she will help Naruko with everything she could.

Soon they were inside clinic room and Naruko put fox gently on a white table, used for inspecting animals and sometimes for operation. Soon Hana came in carrying some equipment, while Tsume was doing a medical scan on the fox.

"Most of her inner injuries are healed, but she lost a lot of blood. She will live, but we will have to take care of her for a couple of weeks. Her legs are still heavily injuried so she won't be able to walk for some time. Naruko you can go out now I and Hana will notify you on any changes."

Naruko was a bit hesitant. "She will be alright, yes?"

Tsume looked at her with a smile. "Don't worry, pup. A week or two and she will be just fine. She seams to heal faster than normal."

Naruko sighed with relief. "Can I visit her?"

Tsume nodded. "Sure. You can come visit her every day after academy. I or Hana will always be here."

Naruko smiled "Thank you, Tsume-san. I owe you one."

Tsume just waved her off "You owe me nothing. Now go out the kit needs to rest."

Naruko bowed and said her thanks and then went out. Tsume smiled at a girl walking away _"She sure is a kind girl."_

"Who was that girl, mom?" Hana asked.

Tsume just looked at her daughter. "A friend of a clan. You will have to ask her for details. It's not my secret to tell. Now come and help me."

Hana just nodded and went to help her mother.

_/Evening. Inside village./_

Naruko was walking inside the village. She was now wearing a black yukata with golden trims. It had pink sakura ornaments on the back. Her long blonde hair was flowing freely on her back. She was enjoying peaceful walk with no hateful stares and relaxed slightly. But, of course, all good things tended to end quickly.

"Naruko!" she heard someone shouting at her back. She turned around and saw Kiba and Hinata coming towards her.

"Hey, Hina-chan. How do you do?" Naruko asked Hinata.

Hinata was angry a bit. "How do I do? I was turning this village upside down looking for you."

Naruko tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Looking for me? But I was inside village whole day. I had quite a nice and peaceful walk, because I walked around like this. Visited a few places here and there too. Festival is quite fun, even though I usually don't get to enjoy it."

Hinata looked at her girlfriend in disbelief. _"She was walking around the whole time? How the hell I and ANBU missed her? Either she evaded all of us by instinct or she is luckiest person I know."_

Suddenly a large "Ahem." reminded Naruko and Hinata that they weren't alone. Both of them turned towards Kiba.

"Sorry to interrupt both of you, but we probably should tell ANBU to stop the search. And Naruto, why the hell are you a girl now?"

Naruko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I will tell you later, Kiba. And sorry for causing both of you trouble. Why are you looking for me, by the way?" she asked Hinata.

Hinata smiled at Naruko. "Well Hokage-sama wanted to see you for some reason. It is kinda late now so he told us to lead you to another location, because he isn't inside the office."

Suddenly an ANBU wearing Neko masked appeared. "I can take you were with shunshin. I already notified the rest of ANBU that search ended."

All three of them just nodded and got closer together. Hinata took Naruko's arm and Neko touched Hinata's and Kiba's shoulders. All of them disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

They reappeared near a big building. Naruko couldn't really tell where she was, the only thing she could tell was that she was in one of richer parts of town. Hinata motioned for Naruko to follow her in. Once they opened the door they were greeted by the huge shout of "SURPRISE!".

Naruko's eyes widened. Inside she could see all of her friends. Shino, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru were inside. Also there was Hokage and a silver haired ninja she met in the morning. She still didn't know his true name so she decided to call him Inu for now. Naruko then looked around noticing birthday decorations. There was a huge table that was full of various food and drinks. She then looked at the faces of her friends, all of them smiling at her. Ino was the first one to talk.

"Hey, Naruto. Happy birthday! But erm... Why are you a girl?"

Naruko shifted nervously a bit and looked at all of her friends. She could see that all of them wondered the same thing, except Hinata, who already knew, and Shino, because it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

She wondered what she should tell them. _**"Just tell them the truth. If they really are your friends they will understand. If not, who needs them?"**_ Naruko inwardly sighed, but knew that Yami was right. She then looked at her friends.

"Well you see... Actually I'm a girl. I'm hiding behind my boy form for some reasons. Erm... You better sit down for this." she said to her friends. Once they did she told them everything. About her father, Kyuubi, how she become a girl and her whole life.

Once she finished she looked at her friends reactions. She could see that they were shocked about what she told.

Kiba was the first one to get rid of shock. "So both you and Hinata are girlfriends? Wow... That is so... hot." That earned him a hit to the head from Ino. "Ouch. What? It is."

Ino just shook her head at dog boy and turned towards Naruko. "That, doesn't changed anything, Naruko. You are still the same kind person we befriended with. If anything I want to be your friend even more. As a bonus I now have a friend with whom I will be able to go shopping and gossip." she winked at Naruko.

Shikamaru was the one to talk next. "Troublesome, but Ino is right. You are still you. The only difference now is that I know the reason for your mood swings during certain time in the month. Can't believe that I didn't figure this out sooner." that earned him a hit from Ino and he murmed something that sounded like _Troublesome blondes..._

"You are still a comrade and a friend, Naruko-san. I'm just disappointed by the villagers behavior." Shino said.

"You are always welcome in my family restaurants, Naruko." Choji said, while eating his bag of potato chips.

By the end of all of this Naruko's eyes were full of tears of happiness. She was happy that her friends still cared for her. "Thank you guys. You have no idea how much this means to me. I am happy to be able to call you my friends." she said.

All of them smiled to her and enjoyed the moment. "Okay, now that's out of the way, so let's party." Ino said. All of them agreed and started celebrating, talking about all kinds of things, while enjoying food and each other's company.

After a bit it was time for Naruko to receive her gifts. Shikamaru gave her a shogi board and a rule book. Hinata gave her a beautiful silver necklace with a silver fox pendant. Ino gave her a few packs of seeds for rare flowers, because she heard from Hinata that Naruko enjoyed gardening. Kiba gave her a scroll about bonding between animal and ninja. He told that his mom said that she can try bonding technique with the fox Naruko saved, once it recovers. Shino gave her a set of kunai. Choji gave her a month worth of coupons to eat for free in his family restaurants. Hokage gave Naruko several books on shinobi tactics. Kakashi finally introduced himself and have her a rare book about various pressure points in human's body and how to use them to get various effects.

Naruko thanked each of them with a warm hug and, in Hinata's case, with a kiss. Kiba's comment about how hot that was and Kakashi's perverted giggles earned both of them a hit to the head from Ino. All of them happily celebrated until late evening.

_/Somewhere inside the village./_

Figures, consisting of several angry villagers and ninjas were going around the village. They were pissed. Not only they couldn't find the demon brat, but it seamed that all of their special preparations will be for nothing.

At first they thought about burning demon's apartment, but they noticed an ANBU watching over it. They didn't want to draw attention of ANBU so they backed away. Then they spend whole day trying to locate demon brat unsuccessfully. They were about to give up and go to drink then they noticed a certain purple haired kunoichi, who was eating dango and seamed to be alone.

All of figures smiled evilly.

They just might get their fun tonight after all.

**A.N.** _And end. This was a long one. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for late update, I will try to release next chapter faster._

_Read & Review_

_Realag_


	13. Chapter 12: Konoha's Snake mistress

**A.N. **_Another chapter finally here. Not that long, but recently I didn't had much time to write. Anyways thanks to all reviews. Here are some replies._

_SonicFan12: Naruko probably won't give symbiote to anyone. I kinda want that to be Naruko-only skill. As for future lemons – sure after I successfully integrate Anko into pairing with Naruko and Hinata. Probably won't be much until after Wave arc though it's hard to plan these things. For example last two chapters, including this one, were totally unplanned. They just happened so even I don't know what might happen next. Which is totally fun. ^^_

_bankai777: Sasuke (aka emo avenger with duck butt for hair) vs Naruko in chuunin exams? Yeah I kinda would like to see that. Might go for it. That guy needs ass kicking._

_Dragon Man 180: Symbiote for little kit? Actually I'm still considering that idea, but probably no. Or, at least, not at first and maybe in later chapters kit will get symbiote boost._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any anime/manga/game/comics elements used in this story. They belong to their respective authors.**

"_Thoughts"_

"Normal talking"

"**Summon/bijuu/symbiote talking"**

"_**Summon/bijuu/symbiote thinking"**_

_**Jutsus**_

_**Naruko Uzumaki – Rise of Darkness**_

**Chapter 12 "Konoha's Snake mistress"**

Anko was having a really bad day. It started normally – torturing a few people in the morning, getting dango for lunch – all in all live was fun. But it all changed at evening. She knew quite well that there was a festival to honor Fourth Hokage's victory against Kyuubi. Usually she wouldn't mind an excuse to celebrate, but today her friend Kurenai was outside the village doing a mission and her other friend Yuugao had a guard duty. So she decided to go home a bit earlier, after getting some dango, of course. She decided to take a shortcut and slowly walked towards her home.

And then hell broke loose.

She didn't know why the hell those idiots decided to attack her while she was eating her last stick of dango, but hey – it's their funeral. She seriously thought that they were crazy – after all she had quite a reputation in Konoha, which she earned through blood and sweat. Of course not her blood and sweat, but that was not the point. The point was that Anko was known for her more sadistic side and she decided to play with the fools. After all she could knock them out at any time.

Or so she had thought.

With a sigh Anko remembered the fight she had a few minutes ago.

_/Flashback. A few minutes ago./_

Anko was walking home, while eating her last dango stick, then suddenly to her right a few figures showed up. She looked at them with curiosity. There were two chuunin rank ninjas and four civilians. But something was of about them. She couldn't quite place it but in their eyes she could see insanity and blood lust. Then one of ninjas decided to talk.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, boys? Seams that even though we didn't find demon brat, we found ourselves a snake bitch to play with." all of them laughed.

Anko narrowed her eyes. Calling her that was one of the fastest ways to the grave. But she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She then smiled evilly. She might as well play a bit. After all her toys in Interrogation and Torture division break so fast...

"Are you sure that you want to play with little ol' me? I might be too much for you..." Anko unleashed her killing intent, all the while smiling evilly.

All of them just smiled evilly, not one bit affected by Anko's killing intent and then civilians charged into her with their huge knives. Anko quickly dodged first strike, surprised by the speed of civilians. She then caught another civilian's arm and quickly twisted it, breaking it and forcing to drop him weapon. She was stunned for the moment that she didn't even get a wince from him, but she had to return her focus to the fight, because two other civilians sneaked behind her back. They brought their weapons down on her and Anko quickly used replacement technique to replace herself with one of civilians. But they didn't stop their attack, killing him with stabs to the back.

Anko then felt kunai flying to her head behind her and tilted her head to a side, earning just a scratch to a cheek, which burned furiously. She realized that it probably was poisoned, but she didn't had time to worry about that, because three remaining civilians charged at her with surprising speed. Anko quickly took out two kunai and sent one flying to nearest civilian, hitting him to a neck and killing him. She then dodged a strike from another civilian and kicked him to the stomach, sending him flying to another. She then jumped up and quickly went through hand signs shouting **_Fire release: Fireball_ **taking a huge breath and sending fireball at civilians, roasting them in hot flame. She then took out kunai and reflected kunais that other two ninjas sent towards her and she landed to the ground, studying two chuunins before her.

She could see that they weren't concerned by the deaths of civilians. Anko also could feel that her moves were becoming sloppy and that she used way too much chakra in that fire jutsu. The poison in her system probably messed with her chakra control and had paralyzing effects. She had quite an idea just what kind of poison that was, because she had used it in some of her interrogations. It messed one's chakra control, so prisoner can't pull any tricks. It then paralyzed it and also increased a feeling of pain, ensuring that every cut will make prisoner scream. Knowing this Anko knew that she didn't had time to play anymore, because soon she won't be able to move at all.

Anko then threw lots of shurikens at two ninjas, which they dodged and she then replaced herself with one of shurikens, appearing at ninja backs and striking one to the neck with a kunai, killing him. She then saw the last ninja charging at her with kunais in hands. Anko took her own kunais and charged into him too, engaging in a fight. Anko was now quite slow, because of the poison spreading in her system so she narrowly dodged slices and cuts from ninja, leaving her trench coat in tatters. Luckily for her, ninja she fought was inexperienced so she managed to get a hit in a weak spot of his defense, harming him and stunning him for a few seconds. And those seconds were all Anko needed. She quickly got into his guard and killed him with kunai strike to a heart.

Anko then sighed looking around for more enemies and seeing none. She then quickly moved away, because she really didn't want for anyone to see her surrounded by bodies and unable to move. She used all her will to move away, not noticing a shadow on the roof disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

_/Flashback end./_

And that left Anko in her current situation. She was laying on her back in the alley a bit away from main streets. She didn't manage to get far before poison paralyzed her body completely. And now here was Anko, her trench coat in tatters and not being able to move. She had only one option – to wait. She knew that the poison should disappear from her system in a few hours. Though that wasn't really much of an option. She really wasn't popular inside the village and if some of her haters would find her now she might be killed.

Or worse.

Anko really didn't want to think about or worse part. She knew quite well the dangers of being kunoichi. Danger being raped was one of them. Anko didn't feel so vunerable, so weak since the day her so-called sensei left her, giving her that cursed seal. That day she promised herself to be strong, to never be weak again and to get revenge. And now she couldn't even move. All she could do was hope that if someone finds her that it will end quickly. _"At least I will meet that snake in hell."_ Anko thought and smiled weakly. For sure she will haunt Orochimaru in his nightmares. With that thought in mind she passed out.

_/Scene break. Not too far from Anko./_

Naruko was walking home from her birthday party. She really had fun with her friends, though Hokage scolded her a little that she forgot to tell him how she attacked civilians inside the forest. Though he didn't scold her much, because killing defenseless animals in his mind was just too cruel. Luckily for both of them those civilians didn't even remember what happened so Naruko was safe. Rest of the party was a blast. Naruko haven't had so much fun since... ever. She was really happy that her friends excepted her and she decided to hang out with them more often.

Then Hokage and Kakashi told her that whole day several ANBU units were looking for her she laughed really hard. She jokingly said that she could make some practices for them to make sure that next time they can find academy student. And to her surprise Hokage agreed. Now every month she will be in ANBU practice, making them to look for her and if they find her, try and capture her. Hokage pointed out that it not only will humble rookie ANBU, but it will also increase their skills. Though, of course, Naruko didn't agree to do this for free. She requested that in return of her services she will receive training from ANBU in skills of her choosing. Hokage had to agree then she used dreaded _**Puppy Eyes Jutsu**_ on him.

All in all, life was good for Naruko and she happily was walking home, humming a happy tune. But suddenly she halted in her steps, because she felt a smell of something around the corner.

Smell of blood.

She went towards the smell and soon saw a kunoichi lying on the ground. Her violet hair was done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat, which was cut badly, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs. She wore a dark orange mini-skirt and forehead protector as well as a pendant, that looked like snake fang. She was covered with cuts and so Naruko decided to help her. She wasn't really good with medical jutsu – best she could do is heal small cuts and use diagnostic techniques. That was the reason why she didn't even attempt to heal a fox she found earlier today. So Naruko used a diagnostic jutsu on kunoichi. She found out that she won't be able to move until morning so she decided to bring her to apartment. Also she found a strange seal on the back of her neck. Naruko created a couple shadow clones whom picked kunoichi up and secured her on Naruko's back.

Once kunoichi was secured and Naruko was confident that she won't fall on the ground, Naruko jumped on the rooftop and with top speed moved towards her home.

_/Unknown location./_

In a wast underground base a certain man was waiting for report of one of his ROOT operatives. He looked like an old frail man. He had black shaggy hair, and his right eye was kept bandaged. He had an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt, with a brown robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. He was one of the elders – Danzo Shimura.

Currently Danzo was waiting for a report about one of his experiments. Few knew, but Danzo was quite good with seals and various medicines. Of course he was nowhere near the level of Fourth Hokage or legendary medic Tsunade Senju, but he knew enough and he had resources to experiment. Tonight two of ninjas and several civilians unknowingly tested one of his latest drugs. Of course, Danzo used each of his plans to fullest extent and the testing of drug wasn't the only objective.

Plan was quite simple and if it worked Danzo would be able to gain much, without losing anything of importance. For a few weeks before October 10th his ROOT were undercover, looking for potential test subjects in populace. There were only one requirement – they had to hate one Uzumaki Naruto with a passion. The rest was simple. Invite all of them to a certain building, propose to support them in their quest to destroy 'demon'. Then give them a certain poison and weapons and give them drinks with experimental drug inside.

There were several objectives for this. First one was, of course, to test the drug. Second one was acquiring Naruto Uzumaki. Because ninjas and civilians would attack him, he would have no choice, but to fight back. Because of poison he would have no choice, but to unleash Kyuubi's chakra and kill his attackers. Then later it would be easy for Danzo to push for his banishment from Konoha, saying that he was danger to civilians. It would be easy then to send few units of ROOT and acquire a weapon Danzo always wanted – jinchuuriki.

It was almost perfect plan, but Danzo couldn't help, but feel that it didn't work as he wanted. Soon the ROOT member, who was in charge of watching test, appeared before him in a swirl of leaves. Danzo look at him with blank face. "Report."

ROOT member nodded. "Test subjects consumed the drug as expected. They then looked for jinchuuriki inside the village. They weren't able to find him. Later they engaged in combat with special jounin Mitarashi Anko. Subjects showed increased speed and strength and showed no signs of pain or discomfort then they were damaged. Also they showed blood lust and seemed not to care about their comrades. Mitarashi Anko managed to kill all of them and then moved away from the scene."

Danzo was thinking about this calmly. It was a pity that they didn't manage to find jinchuuriki, but at least test was successful. He had more plans how to acquire him. If anything he had time and if Naruto becomes ninja it might even be easier. He then looked at ROOT operative, who waited for orders. "Gather team and get bodies of subjects. Then erase all signs of fight. I don't think that Anko will report it if no one will ask. If she does it will be easy to see it as self defense and cover it by saying that it was dark and she probably didn't kill them as she thought. Dismissed." ROOT member nodded and disappeared.

Danzo then got up and decided to get some rest. Later he will have some work, trying to improve that drug. For now he will leave jinchuuriki alone. He was patient and he knew that in the end he will prevail.

He always does.

_/Next morning. Naruko's apartment./_

Anko waked up and slowly moved. She was still sore from effects of poison and she knew that she won't be able to move easily for a while. She inspected herself and saw that all cuts she received were healed and she wore same clothes like last night. Anko then looked around. She was laying on comfortable sofa and was inside small, but neatly tidied room. Suddenly she heard a noise and footsteps coming from another room. Soon door opened and inside came a blond teenage girl.

Anko eyed her carefully. From how she walked and her pose she could tell that the girl before her was a kunoichi. Though she was quite sure that she didn't see her before. The girl smiled to her. "I see that you are awake. I managed to heal your cuts and poison in your system should have disappeared by now. How do you feel?"

Anko decided that she should be civil and at least thank the girl. After all she probably saved her from fate worse than death. "I feel a bit sore, but I will be fine, thank you. Now. Who the hell are you and where are we?"

Naruko frowned a bit at the question. "We are in my apartment. As for who I am... Well... I will tell you if you promise to keep it a secret."

Anko raised her eyebrow at that, but decided to play along, because she was quite curious. "Okay, I promise to keep it secret."

Naruko smiled at her. "Well I'm Naruko Uzumaki. Or as you might know me." she changed into her boy form "Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko." she then changed back into her girl form.

Anko was a bit stunned. She didn't know that Naruto was actually a girl. She had nothing against a girl, actually if anyone in this whole village could understood what she went through it was Anko. And attack last night now made sense. They said that they couldn't find 'demon' and so attacked her instead. They probably couldn't find Naruko because she wasn't using her boy disguise. Though that attack was still strange. They were more fast than they should have been. She might need to talk to Hokage about this. But now she probably should thank Naruko.

"Sorry, it's quite a surprise that you are actually a girl. Thank you for your help. I don't want to think what could have happened if you didn't find me." Anko said.

Naruko smiled at her. "You are welcome. Also I noticed a seal on you. Want to talk about it?" she said at the end with concern.

Anko clenched her teeth in anger then she thought about that seal. "I don't really want to talk about it. Thank you for your hospitality." she quickly got up and prepared to go home.

"Wait!" Naruko said. Anko looked at her. "What?" Naruko squirmed a bit under her gaze. "Well... I thought you might be hungry. So maybe you want to go eat with me?" Naruko asked.

Anko narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why do you want to eat with me?"

"Well... I can tell that you and I are similar. I hide behind the mask of stupid loudmouth idiot. You hide behind similar mask. I can tell that you were hurt badly. I can only assume that the bastard that put that seal on you, hurt you very much. So I kinda thought that maybe we could be friends... It's okay if you don't want to..." at the end Naruko got a bit nervous.

Anko thought about it a bit and looked into girl's eyes. Deep within those blue orbs she could see similar pain to the one she felt. She could tell that Naruko sincerely wanted to be her friend. Anko decided to give her a chance. "Okay, gaki. But I pick the place and you will be paying."

Naruko nodded and smiled. Anko beamed at her. "Great! Now I will introduce you to the food of gods." Anko took poor girl's hand and ran through the door, dragging Naruko with her towards one of Anko's most favorite restaurants.

Naruko suddenly had a feeling that her saving will get a hard hit today.

_/A hour later./_

A hour later very happy Anko and very poor Naruko, who cried anime tears because a huge part of her savings were spent on dango, were now siting inside Anko's apartment. In the restaurant they chatted a bit about various things and soon they became good friends. Anko took pity on the poor girl and asked if she wanted to spend some time in her apartment to chat. Also she promised next time to treat girl to lunch.

And now both of them were siting on comfortable couch and drinking tea. Anko was the first one to talk. "So what's your story? How does it feel to be container of giant nine-tailed furball?" Anko asked with some humor.

Naruko laughed a bit. She liked how blunt Anko was. "Actually that giant furball was dead for some time now. If you want I can tell you whole story, but you will have to promise me to tell yours."

Anko thought about that for a bit. She was really curious, but she really didn't like telling people her own story. Only Yuugao and Kurenai knew about it and she wasn't sure if she could tell it to Naruko. But she felt that she could trust her so she decided to go for it. "Okay, I promise."

For the next hour Naruko told Anko her story. About her parents, Kyuubi, villagers beatings, how she become a girl – everything. At the end of her story Anko was shocked. "So your father was Yondaime, you used to be a boy, but you became a girl because of accident and during it got all of Kyuubi's power. Villagers don't know that you are Yondaime's child even though your boy form looks like exact replica of him and so you were hurt and hated for something that was totally out of your control. And now you actually have not one but two never before seen bloodlines. Damn... And I thought my life is screwed up."

Naruko smiled a bit. "Well now you know my story. Now tell me yours."

Anko sighed and tried to be more comfortable on the couch. "To be honest there isn't much to tell. I used to be apprentice of Orochimaru. I honestly don't remember much before I become his apprentice. Used to be an orphan until he took me in. Don't remember much after he put that seal on me and tossed me aside. I believe that he erased my memories. I remember wandering around some town. Later some ANBU found me and brought me back to Konoha. Since then I was taken as apprentice by Ibiki in Interrogation and Torture department. I have been working there since then. I have few friends here, the only ones who I could call real friends are Kurenai, Yuugao, some other jounins and Ibiki. You already guessed that part of my personality is mask. I'm not that bloodthirsty as I like to show around people, but only Kurenai and Yuugao know about my softer side. Though don't get me wrong – I like my job. Anyways... Because my sensei is traitor I'm treated almost same way as you inside the village. But they leave me alone, because they know that I won't take their shit. Anyways my goal is to someday kill Orochimaru. And my dream is to get rid of this cursed seal and be accepted."

Naruko looked at her with comforting smile. "Then I will help you. I might still not be strong enough to take on sannin, but I might be able to get rid of your cursed seal. Though it will need time to come up with a way to destroy it safely. If I would try now you might be crippled for life. And I would like to be your friend." Naruko smiled at Anko. "Friends?"

Anko looked at Naruko and nodded. "Friends."

Anko then got more comfortable and smiled with mischief. "Soooo... Naru-chan. Any boys you are interested it?"

Naruko smiled too. Two could play that game. "No. I am actually more interested in girls. And before you ask I already have girlfriend."

Anko pouted. "Aww... Maybe she would like to share? You are very sexy for your age and I wouldn't mind to... experiment..." she smiled sexily.

Naruko tilted her head to the side and smiled. "I don't know. I have a lot of _stamina_. Do you think you will manage to keep up, Anko-chan?" she smirked.

Anko almost choked at her tea and had a light blush _"Oh she is good."_ she then laughed. "You are good, Naru-chan. I think we will be good friends." _"And maybe more in the future. She is fun to be around. And it might be interesting to experiment. For some reason I find her really attractive."_

Naruko laughed too and both of them talked till late evening.

**A.N.** _And done. If I will have time I might release next chapter tomorrow late evening. I hope you enjoyed this one. Next chapter is graduation exams._

_Read & review._

_Realag_


	14. Chapter 13: Graduation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any anime/manga/game/comics elements used in this story. They belong to their respective authors.**

"_Thoughts"_

"Normal talking"

"**Summon/bijuu/symbiote talking"**

"_**Summon/bijuu/symbiote thinking"**_

_**Jutsus**_

_**Naruko Uzumaki – Rise of Darkness**_

**Chapter 13 "Graduation"**

_/Time skip. Day of graduation exams./_

Naruko was walking towards academy in her boy disguise. She really didn't want to use it anymore, but she had already decided that she will drop it once she becomes genin. Meaning that after today she won't be using it anymore. While walking Naruko remembered all the stuff that happened during this year of academy.

After meeting Anko both of them were quick to become friends. Anko introduced her to her friends Kurenai and Yuugao. Naruko was quite surprised that Yuugao was actually Neko, who trained her during summer break. Once Anko and Kurenai found out that both of them knew each over, they were quick to befriend. Kurenai even helped Naruko with her training, telling her about some very advanced chakra control exercises, which she knew. Also Naruko introduced them to her girlfriend Hinata. Kurenai, who already knew Hinata quite well, was quite surprised that they were a couple, but was okay with it. Anko took a liking to Hinata and offered to train her.

Since then Hinata spent a lot of time with Anko in training ground 44, also known as 'Forest of Death'. And that resulted in Hinata sometimes having bloodthirsty tendencies... It was amusing to see both Anko and Hinata scaring the crap out of some poor guys who hit on Hinata. Of course, Naruko was totally immune to their antics. If anything both of them were more afraid of her then Naruko let lose her darker side in one of their spars. Though usually Naruko was cheerful person, in battle she let lose her darker side, becoming seductive, manipulative and bloodthirsty. She liked to play with her enemies and play mind games with them. Though Naruko's main specialties were kenjutsu and fuinjutsu she also was very good with illusions. Then Anko asked her how could she be this good with them with her huge chakra reserves Naruko said that she didn't know. After that sparing session Anko asked Naruko if she would like to join T.I. department as interrogator, once she becomes genin. Naruko said that she will think about it and for now she wanted to train to become even stronger.

Naruko often could be seen in Hyuuga and Inuzuka compounds. She visited Hyuuga compound just to visit Hinata or help her and her little sister train. Naruko also met Hinata's cousin Neji. After Caged Bird Seal removal and Hyuuga elders deaths Neji lost most of his arrogant attitude. Because now Hyuuga clan was one big family Neji looked at Hinata and Hanabi as his little sisters, being a little bit overprotecting. Though he respected Naruko and had no problems with her's and Hinata's relationship.

She visited Inuzuka compound because of fox kit she saved. Naruko named her Megumi(1), because she was like a little blessing in her life. It was almost impossible to separate Naruko and Megumi. Their bond was strong and they could even have conversations with their minds, because of link created between them by Naruko's youki. Naruko also soon found out that Megumi was quick learner and had same prankster mindset as Naruko. Which was quite annoying for ANBU, especially then Naruko found out that Megumi could use chakra like ninken and taught Megumi tree walking and water walking. Also Megumi seamed to share Naruko's fear of needles, which was quite amusing to watch during their monthly visits to Inuzuka compound for her checkups.

During academy year Naruko sometimes send reinforced shadow clone to attend academy, so she could spend time training. And results showed. Naruko now has mastered all of elements and was on a way to using raw elemental manipulation in her fighting style. She also started her training with her father's most powerful technique _**Hiraishin,**_ though progress was slow. Her training with Yami's powers was going well, though she was running out of ideas on how to transform her outfit and use it. Naruko's training with _Yamato_ was going well too. She already mastered two more of it's forms, each was more difficult then another. She now was master of five _Yamato's_ forms, but her training with sixth one was quite slow. Naruko had also mastered some of her transformation abilities. Now she only needed to change her eyes to use them. Of course, Naruko also used her full transformation. In her full transformation she was almost unbeatable. There was a limit on how much youki she could use in her normal form, it's constant usage tiring her out. She trained in that, so she could use more youki without transforming, but progress was slow. In her transformed state, however, she could use as much youki as she wanted, without any kind of drawbacks. Of course, her normal chakra reserves were nothing to laugh at too, so she rarely had to use youki at all.

Although Naruko was now quite strong she was nowhere near of mastering her demonic bloodline. It was for a simple reason that she only learned just mere basics of everything she could do. Even though she mastered her personal transformation to quite a high level she didn't think that she mastered all of it's abilities. And there were also abilities of all other demons _**Yamato**_ has absorbed during it's and Vergil's travels in other words.

And not only demons.

Yami showed Naruko just how much she have left to learn by materializing library in her mindspace. It was absolutely huge. Shelves upon shelves all full of books, divided in sections with the name and general descriptions of worlds from where the knowledge came. Some there parallel worlds, similar to the one Naruko lived. Some were totally different, with totally different rules and energy sources. Some examples included the world where people used rings and something called 'Dying Will Flame' for battles, a world where magic and demons there common and war was in progress between two factions, a world which was populated with lots of demons of old, who used their 'fear' for battle and so on(1). Not all of other worlds abilities could be used in Naruko's world, but she already was on a way of figuring out how to recreate some of them. And Yami's input was huge help, especially because she spend lots of time trying to figure out how to make Naruko even stronger.

Even though she could kick ass quite easily now.

Still Yami insisted that she should continue getting stronger. And Naruko agreed. If she will run into Madara in the future, she will need all the strength she could get. After all he was the man who could bend Kyuubi to his will, using that cursed bloodline of his. Even though Naruko was quite strong now she had a feeling that it won't be enough.

So she continued training.

Now Naruko just focused on her physical abilities, leaving all chakra and youki related training to her clones. She was now very fast. She constantly had to up her resistance and gravity seals to new levels. Now she was at level 11 with resistance seals and level 12 with gravity seals, level 30 being maximum for both. Her strength was nothing to laugh at too, even though she decided to mostly use _Yamato_ in her fights. She wanted to drop strength training, but Yami said that she should keep it up if in the future she would meet an enemy who she wouldn't be able to beat with her kenjutsu. Naruko was also very flexible and graceful. Anko once saw Naruko practicing her taijutsu katas and commented that her movements were entrancing. Also Naruko often trained with Megumi with their combination techniques, though kit's chakra reserves were still quite limited, so they couldn't do much.

Also during her free time Naruko helped Hinata with her training. She was now around low chunin level, because of combined training from Anko, Naruko and her father. Also Naruko and Hinata spend their time on dates sometimes. Naruko smiled inwardly. She had lots of fun on those. Though sometimes all stares from boys were annoying. Even though Naruko was technically 13 years old she didn't look like it. If anything she looked like 16 – 18 years old. It was because of Naruko's balanced and healthy diet and all exercises she did during the year, that she hit quite a grow spurt. Now she was taller than Hinata, but a bit shorter than Anko. She also noticed that Anko was a bit jealous, seeing her and Hinata together, but she didn't talk with Anko about it yet. She decided that once Anko was ready she will talk about it herself, and for now she will just flirt a bit with her.

Also Naruko spend some time with her friends. Then they saw just how hard Naruko and Hinata trained, they started to train harder too. Even Shikamaru trained harder, saying _"It's troublesome, but I don't want to be left behind."_ All of them were around high genin level now.

During all this she had little time to spare for pranks, but she still send a few shadow clones to civilians to continue spreading rumors about her father's ghost. Of course she did more harmless pranks too, usually pranking mean merchants who refused to sell things to her boy form. Sometimes her clones transformed into her father and showed up briefly for some civilians and quickly disappearing. Sightings of her father was quite a topic these days and some of villagers were on edge, but some fools said that Fourth Hokage is coming back to finish up a demon.

Naruko sighed then she thought about that. Sometimes she wondered why the hell she still stayed in the village. She of course knew that her friends and Hinata with Anko would be really sad if she left, but it was just so hard. It was hard to keep smiling under those hateful glares. It was hard shouldering all that hatred. And to be honest Naruko was getting tired of all that bullshit. She was patient, but even her patience was running low. Hokage tried to sooth her, saying that in time they will see her as a hero she is. But Naruko knew that they never will, or if they do it will be fake. She knew that if she would show them her strength, they would be afraid of her. They would hate her for her strength, but they would also be afraid. And because of their fear they probably would be nicer to her, but it would be fake. She didn't want them to be afraid, she only wanted them to see her for who she really was – a person, like they are.

With that thought in mind Naruko entered academy and started to walk towards her classroom. She opened the door to her classroom. Some of her classmates were already inside. At the back Naruko spotted Hinata who was looking through window with a bored expression on her face. Naruko smiled and moved towards her.

"Hey, Hina-chan, ready for exams?" she asked cheerfully.

Hinata was startled a bit, because she didn't feel anyone coming, but once she saw that it was Naruko she smiled. "Hey, Naru-kun. Yeah, it will be easy. How about you?"

Naruko sat to Hinata's right and smirked. "It will be easy. I think I will get perfect score _this time_."

Hinata nodded, understanding the message. _"Seams that Naruko won't be holding back this time. Guess I won't be holding back either."_

"Hn. Like you could get a perfect score, dobe." said Uchiha Sasuke. He was siting in front of Naruko and Hinata, with his usual brooding expression on his face.

"Yeah! Like you could get perfect score baka!" screeched pink haired banshee known as Sakura, who was siting near Sasuke. You could see that he was clearly annoyed by that, but didn't do anything about it.

During the year those two were in their own little words. Sasuke was brooding whole day and Sakura was asking him for dates together with Uchiha fan club. Those who actually tried to become ninjas were disgusted by such behavior. Then Ino stopped being fan girl and actually looked at them she was shocked that she was like that. She thanked Naruko for beating fan girl out of her and for her friendship. She now together with other clan heirs trained more seriously and all of them were at top of their class, Naruko just behind them because she didn't want to reveal her abilities.

Naruko ignored Sasuke and Sakura and chatted with Hinata about various things. Soon Iruka and Mizuki came in, though whole class ignored Iruka's shouts for quiet.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS!" Iruka shouted, using his _**Big Head no Jutsu**_.

Whole class was silent after that and looked at their teachers with attention.

"Okay. Now before we start your exams I want to wish all of you luck and give your best. Now, exam will be from three parts. First part is written exam, next part is physical exam, where you will have to show your shuriken and kunai throwing skills and will have to spar with Mizuki here. And last part is ninjutsu and genjutsu exam. You will have to dispel a genjutsu and then show three basic academy techniques and you can also show another one for extra credit. Now, let's start with written exam. Mizuki, pass the papers."

Mizuki took a bunch of papers and gave each student one. Once it was Naruko's turn she noticed that her's was a bit different. _"Genjutsu. I wonder what he is trying to pull off."_ She took the paper and waited until they could begin.

"Okay. You have a hour to finish. Begin now." Iruka said.

Naruko dispelled the genjutsu on paper and started writing. After fifteen minutes she was finished and relaxed in her chair. She noticed that others were still writing and decided to play a bit. She concentrated her killing intent and focused it on Sasuke, Sakura and Sasuke's fan girls. She used small amount of it, after all she didn't want them to crap their pants. Soon Naruko could see results. Sasuke and Sakura, who were writing before with confidence, suddenly become really nervous, their eyes darting around and their breathing becoming heavy. Fan girls had difficulty to breath at all and could hardly concentrate on writing.

Iruka noticed that something was wrong. Some of students were breathing heavily and he could feel slight chill in the room. He noticed that only Sasuke and his fan girls seamed to be affected. He then quickly looked around the classroom and noticed that Naruto was done with his test. He also noticed Naruto's smirk and that his eyes were focused on Sasuke and all his fan girls. _"He must be doing something, but what? Hmm. Slight chill and some of students are nervous. Could this be killing intent? But to affect only persons intended is at least jounin level skill. There is more to that boy, than meets the eye. I will need to check his test myself."_ Iruka thought.

Naruko continued sending killing intent, then suddenly she stopped and looked up. She heard how all the fangirls released the breath of relief, but she didn't care. Inside her head she was mentally counting down, all the while focusing on a certain spot in the ceiling. Then she stopped counting, it seamed that for the second all life outside academy walls stopped. And then all across the village various shouts of rage were heard, Naruko could even hear some high-pitched screams, and then a few minutes later more and more commotion could be heard around the village

Naruko smirked mischievously, looking at the ceiling for a few more seconds, and then returning her attention to the class to wait for exam to finish, all the while ignoring various curious looks of other students.

_/Hokage's office. Few minutes ago./_

Inside Hokage's office Hokage and various jounins have gathered around Hokage's crystal ball, watching academy exams with attention. From all of gathered jounins some were more stronger than others. Among all of them only a few were known for their very high skills and abilities. They were Hatake Kakashi, Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuuhi.

Kakashi Hatake, also known as 'Copy Ninja Kakashi' or 'Kakashi of Sharingan', was reading a little orange book. He was wearing standard jounin uniform, his headband with village symbol was covering his left eye. His spiky silver hair and one visible eye with seemingly permanent bored look created an illusion of a lazy person. And it couldn't be farther from truth. If someone would look past an illusion, they could see a battle hardened veteran, who saw and lost more than most. His lazy persona in reality was nothing more than illusion. Even now, if you would look carefully, you would see that most of his attention was on the crystal ball and he spared his little book only small glances reading maybe a couple of sentences in two minutes.

Another one of highly skilled jounins was Asuma Sarutobi. Asuma had brown eyes, short, black spiky hair and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the kanji for "Fire" marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. He was typically laid-back person, and did not get himself involved unless he had to. He was once a member of Twelve Guardian Ninja – a group that protected Fire Daimyo. Now Asuma's thoughts were circling around academy graduation exams. He still couldn't figure out how his father talked him into taking a team, but he might as well make the best of it.

Another one of jounins was Kurenai Yuuhi – one of the best kunoichis of Konoha, also known as Konoha's genjutsu mistress due to her very high ability using genjutsu. Kurenai had long and black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. She wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consisted of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this was very broad material which resembled bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped in bandages and she wore the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals. Kurenai was caring and brave woman. She shows great concern towards those she cares about. Her personality was unyielding, honest and simple. Now she was looking at graduation exams with interest. Being one of the few who knew Naruko's little secret she already knew what kind of team she will request from Hokage. She also knew some of Naruko's skills and figured that she could work quite well with the team she had in mind. The only concern was Kakashi. She knew that he wanted to have 'Naruto' in his team as well and suspected that he knew Naruko's secret too.

Soon all saw that 'Naruto' finished writen test and relaxed. A lot of gathered jounins raised their eyebrows in surprise. All academy reports said that he was average shinobi at best and totally hopeless at written tests. And here supposed 'dead last' on academics finished test first.

"Seams there is more to Naruto than we thought. I was under impression that he is totally hopeless in academics." Asuma comented.

Hokage chuckled a bit. "Quite. I can honestly say that there is more to him than meets an eye. His astounding ability to avoid ANBU and get into high security places is second to none."

Now everyone blinked at that.

"Surely you aren't serious, Hokage-sama? It's hard to believe that academy student could infiltrate high security buildings." one of jounins said.

"Actually, it's true." said Kakashi. Now everyone was looking at him. "While I still was in ANBU one of the weeks Naruto was in pranking streak. That week was one hell of the headache for all of us. I believe it was just before he entered academy. Anyways, during that week he successfully infiltrated several high security buildings, painting some of the rooms neon orange and also he managed to infiltrate ANBU HQ swap all ANBU masks with clown mask and got away with it. And we didn't get them back until the end of a week. Though those were just a tip of an iceberg. Some traps he placed were very well made. I actually didn't knew that you could use ninja wire and two buckets of paint to effectively stop a team of ANBU. And worst of all was that we couldn't find any proof that he actually did it."

Hokage nodded. "I remember that well. He was bugging me about joining ninja academy just before pranks started. Then I said that he was too young for it he was really mad. I remember him storming out of my office and saying that he will prove me wrong and I will regret it. At that time I didn't pay it mind, but after pranks started and we couldn't find a culprit I just knew that it was his doing. Later I called him into office and asked him to stop pranks. He said that he will stop if I will let him go to academy. After I refused he said something that showed me just how much determination he had." Hokage stopped a bit at this, seemingly remembering past.

"What did he said, Hokage-sama?" asked Kurenai curious.

Hokage looked at all his ninjas, seeing them waiting for an answer and smiled. "He said: 'Then I will become the best ninja in elemental nations without graduating from academy. Even if you won't let me go to academy, I will train and train and one day I will be strong enough to take that hat from you, jiji. After all, I'm already awesome enough to take all those cool looking masks from ANBU-sans.'" Hokage said while smiling. He then looked at everyone and said. "After that I let him go to academy and pranks stopped. After all, I couldn't let my ANBU to do their duties with clown masks on their faces." he said with a chuckle.

After Hokage said that everyone started to look at crystal ball with more attention. Soon they noticed that lots of civilian girls and for some reason Sasuke Uchiha were becoming nervous.

"Seams that Naruto is having fun." Kakashi commented. "But I am kinda disappointed in Uchiha. From academy reports I was under impression that he was already mid-genin level. But to be so nervous from a little bit of killing intent... It seams records aren't accurate."

Kurenai nodded. "I agree. And Naruto seams to have quite interesting skills. He is only affecting those who he targeted with his killing intent."

Hokage nodded too. "I agree with both of you. Seams that I will have to investigate academy reports and teachers. If they were true Sasuke shouldn't be affected by this level of killing intent."

Then they noticed that Naruto blinked and looked up, looking directly at them.

Asuma raised an eyebrow at that. "Could he know that we are watching?"

Hokage seamed to be thinking. "Not likely, but he might. I wasn't keeping tabs on him for a few months so I don't know just what he learned during that time."

After that comment all gathered jounins heard some noises coming from outside. They were soon followed by angry screams and swearing. Suddenly an ANBU appeared in the middle of Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama, I'm sorry for disturbance, but we seam to have a situation."

Hokage raised an eyebrow. "What kind of situation?"

"It would be better if you look outside." ANBU said.

With that everyone stopped watching crystal ball and looked outside. What they saw shocked them. The village was changed. To be more precise it was colored.

In bright neon orange.

It was so bright that you could barely look at buildings and walls. Anko whistled. "Wow. Now that's impressive." All others just dumbly nodded. Hokage looked at ANBU "Is it paint?" ANBU shook his head. "As far as we can tell it isn't paint. We believe that it is wide area genjutsu hold together by a seal or user. Other ANBU are looking for culprit as we speak, I just came to notify you Hokage-sama."

Hokage nodded. "Join others and report to me if you find a culprit or some leads to him. Even though it's unlikely." ANBU nodded and left office via shunshin.

All of gathered jounins looked at crystal ball and saw Naruto smiling slightly.

"Do you think it's his doing?" asked Kurenai.

Hokage nodded. "I'm sure of it, but without proof I can't do anything. And knowing him we won't find any." Suddenly Kakashi screamed and dropped his book.

Kurenai picked it and read a bit. "Yaoi? Hmm... Seams like delayed genjutsu. Do you want me to dispel it or do you want to finish reading it first, Kakashi?" Kurenai teased with a smirk.

Kakashi looked at her like she was mad, from his position on the floor. "Dispel it! I don't want to see anything like that ever again." he said with horror in his one visible eye.

Kurenai smirked and dispelled it, but she also added her own genjutsu to it. Kakashi won't know what hit him tonight. She then looked at crystal ball and saw 'Naruto' smirking. She smirked as well. She couldn't wait until team selections.

It will be fun having her in her team.

Very _fun_.

_/Back to academy./_

Back at academy Naruko was doing everything she could to hold herself from laughing out loud. Yami didn't had such restrictions and was laughing out loud in her mindspace. Naruko thought that putting _whole_ village in mass area genjutsu controlled by seals was pure genius. Of course that was barely a tip of an iceberg. Even as she was siting here her clones were going around the village putting finishing touches on her other pranks. All of them were controlled by seals and one huge seal matrix that she had hidden inside secure location. One by one her pranks will show up inside the village all the while she will have a perfect alibi being in exam.

Naruko looked at he clock and saw that it was almost time for written test to end. After five more minutes Iruka started to talk.

"Okay everyone, put your pencils down. The test is now over. I'm going to collect the papers. Now you have ten minute break before practical examination."

Naruko gave her sheet to Iruka and went to Hinata to chat. After ten minutes Iruka started to talk to get their attention.

"Okay now everyone will go outside. We will be testing you on your shuriken and kunai throwing skills and taijutsu. I will call you one by one and you will be given ten kunai and ten shuriken. There will be ten targets. Hitting all perfectly will earn you perfect score. After everyone will be done with this test we will test your taijutsu skills against Mizuki. To get the perfect score you will need to last three minutes against him or hit him during that time. If nobody has questions then lets go outside."

All of them went outside. One by one all threw their kunais and shurikens. All clan heirs got a high score ranging from Shino's 8.0 to Sasuke's 9.5. Now it was Naruko's turn. Iruka gave her ten kunai and shuriken. "Start then you are ready, Naruto." Naruko calmly took them and threw each of them one by one hiting the center of target every time. Iruka looked surprised and Mizuki was trying to keep his scowl from showing up. Naruko ignored fangirls screams of anger for beating their 'Sasuke-kun' and sit next to Hinata calmly waiting for next part.

Then started taijutsu exam. Fangirls and civilians were really pathetic, barely lasting full minute against Mizuki. Sasuke lasted full three minutes, Shino lasted two and a half, Shikamaru just said that it was troublesome but he lasted as much as Shino. Hinata surprised everyone by managing to hit Mizuki at two minutes mark. Now it was Naruko's turn.

She went to sparring area and calmly stood before Mizuki. Naruko ignored various shouts to beat the 'dobe' to the ground and calmly waited for Iruka to start their match.

"Okay. Same rules as before. Both ready?" getting nods from 'Naruto' and Mizuki Iruka raised his hand. "Hajime!"

Mizuki wasted no time and charged in. Naruko noticed that he was barely holding his speed and strength back, while during fights with others he was holding back much more. _"So he wants to fail me, huh? Well bad luck for him."_ Naruko gracefully avoided all hits and after a minute she saw an opening in Mizuki's defense. She instantly charged in and stroke him with open palm to the chest, sending Mizuki out of sparring area and into the tree. Everyone looked at disbelief about what just happened. Naruko looked at Iruka, waiting for him to finish the match. Iruka saw the look and with a shaky voice said. "Winner Uzumaki Naruto. Time 1minute and 10 seconds." He then went to check on Mizuki telling the class to get inside for their ninjutsu exam.

Fifteen minutes later Iruka and sore Mizuki came to class.

"Alright class. For your next exam you need to show three basic academy jutsu to pass. I will call you one by one by names. Then you pass you will receive shinobi headband from me." After that Iruka called children one by one. Naruko noticed that he didn't call those who scored poorly during previous exams. Soon her turn came and she moved forward.

"Alright Naruto, please do henge then you are ready."

Naruko got her hands into single seal and transformed. After smoke cleared in her place stood forth Hokage. Iruka was a bit surprised by Naruto's choice but checked henge for any mistake.

"Alright I can see no mistakes. Perfect score. Now please perform replacement technique."

Naruko released henge and replaced herself with a chair from the back of the class. After that she did technique again and appeared near Iruka.

Iruka again marked it as perfect score. "Okay. Now, Naruto, please do at least two bushins to pass." Iruka said while hopping that 'Naruto' could pass this time.

Naruko did hand signs for bushin and then she finished with a puff of smoke twenty bushins appeared inside the room. It took Naruko a long time to train her chakra control to do an actual bushin and she still couldn't produce them in lower numbers than twenty.

After that Iruka once again marked a perfect score and gave 'Naruto' a headband and congratulated him for passing. Naruko moved back to her seat next to Hinata. After exams finished Iruka once again congratulated those who passed and said to meet him here in a week to hear team placements. While this was happening Mizuki was glaring at Naruto. _"Damn. My plan to use demon brat to get forbidden scroll failed. Still maybe I can salvage situation. If I played him right..."_ Misuki smirked inwardly. Soon he will have all the power he wanted and will get rid of Kyuubi at the same time.

After all, what could possibly go wrong?

_/Later that day./_

Naruko was walking towards her apartment ignoring glares of the villagers, but soon she saw one of her academy teachers moving towards her.

"Hello, Naruto. We need to talk." said Mizuki with a smile.

**A.N.**_ Finally I'm back! Not as much action as I would like in this chapter but well... This story is writing itself and I'm only hitting keyboard (lol). Hopefully I will be able to stick to my schedule and will release next chapter next Sunday. Until then enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing._

_On another note I actually have an idea for another story. It's fem!Naruto story and it's going to be a lot darker than this one. It most likely won't have symbiote and other stuff I put into this one being more close to Naruto universe with slight crossovers. Anyways I wanted to ask your opinion about this matter. Should I continue this story or should I continue this story and release second one too?_

_On one hand I like this story and I'm going to continue it anyway. But if I add another story it might keep my ideas fresher and I can have more fun writing two of them at the same time._

_On other hand adding second story would mean rarer updates. Most likely chapter for one story will be one week and chapter for other story would be next week. Meaning updates every two weeks for individual stories._

_Anyways I think I will put a poll on my profile for this and I hope I will get some votes. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I will see you in a week._

_Realag_


	15. Author's note IMPORTANT

Hello guys,

I know a lot of time passed since you got any words from me, but I was busy with college and some other things. I want to say that I am still writing stuff, but I am not currently writing any chapters of the two stories I published here. And for this I blame:

Ninja plot bunnies!

Okay... That might be lamer than Kakashi's excuses, but I am serious.

At the moment I have ideas for three more stories that i just have to get out of my system before I can focus on my current ones. I already have a chapter for one of them (which is around 10000 words) and I already started a chapter for yet another story. Then I get those out of my system (and hopefully don't get more crazy ideas) I am going back to writing the ones I published. I don't know if I am gonna publish those stories I write now, but maybe I will.

That being said, I am seriously going to need help to check grammar, if I do. So If anyone wants to beta read my writing PM me.

Now that I wrote that I want to write some of my concerns. Recently I reread 'Naruko Uzumaki: Rise of Darkness' and I am not sure if I like where this story is going. I will admit that I gave Naruko too much power too soon and her relationships with clans and villagers are too simple for my liking. It is alright till story hits cannon, I suppose, but then it does I am afraid I might run out of steam writing it. It is my first story and I really like it's general idea, but i think it needs a rewrite. Though that is my opinion and I am not sure if it is good as it is. As an author I may cryticise my work a little too much, wanting it to be better and more enjoyable.

So I am going to leave that decision to you guys.

I am going to add a poll to my profile page if I should rewrite 'Naruko Uzumaki: Rise of Darkness'. I would also like if you could leave comments as reviews on your opinion or just PM me with your opinion on the matter. If you will decide that I should rewrite it I will publish one of my current ideas and focus on it while rewriting this story in my spare time.

Another thing I wanted to say is that I am probably going to remove my other story 'Naruko Uzumaki: Release of the Warden'. Honestly mostly for the same reasons I want to rewrite this story. I am making Naruko too powerful too fast and unlimited chakra practicaly means god mode. Of course I could add limitations, but I believe it wouldn't work out well. Though I will hold it here for a bit and since I already started a chapter for it I might as well finish it and see readers opinions. If they like it I might just keep it.

Anyways, thanks for your attention, guys, and (hopefully) I will write more soon.

Realag


	16. Author's Note 09 04 2013

**Update: 09/04 2013**

Hey, everyone who read my stories. It has been a while, huh? Well, I will tell you what I have been up to these past year or more. I'm not even sure when was last time I updated. Anyways, I was busy with some real life stuff. Going into college and setting into new pace of things was tough. Also some problems arose and I had to help my parents more often, giving me even less time to write. And another and main reason why I haven't updated anything in such long time is quite simple.

I felt like I lacked skills and motivation to continue with my stories.

Let's start with my main one 'Naruko Uzumaki: Rise of Darkness'. You probably know that I considered rewriting it. After long time of thinking I decided that salvaging from it just wouldn't work. I would need to start from the very start and just redo things and it probably would end being completely different kind of story. I had lots of ideas but not proper skill to execute them, as I felt my skills weren't up to the task. So in the end I decided to stop writing altogether, deal with real life stuff and try to increase my writing skills where I would feel I could make it an even better story.

There is not much I can say about my other story. I like idea of it, but I executed it poorly in my opinion so I'm going to remove it altogether.

Anyways, while I was dealing with real life stuff I also joined a nice role playing community. I learned a lot there, when I managed to spare some time to role play, and I feel that my skills in describing things and writing in general increased there a lot. So that is a good thing.

What will happen now, you would ask? Well, I will write when and if I have time for it. But it will most likely be a different story as I am not happy with my current ones as an author. Some of ideas I have:

*Female Naruto X Psyren - our lovely heroine with psychic powers.

*Female Naruto X DMC - there are lot of stories with male Naruto becoming Dante's student and even sometimes getting Vergil's powers. But not a lot of about Female one that I know off. It will probably be Female Naruto with Yamato, but taking some things from the newest DMC game for powers and moves.

*Fem Naruto with Uzumaki heritage. Seals, barriers and so on for skills, and probably Naruto not being in Konoha.

*And of course rewrite of 'Rise of Darkness'. This time less focusing on DMC side of skills, though. Will probably give Naruko some kind of katana, but will instead focus on symbiote. Probably will add to symbiote powers similar to Prototype games.

So that is ideas I have. Don't know when I will work on them, though, so no promises if any of them will become reality.


End file.
